Hielo
by Joanne Distte
Summary: La historia del cortejo y relación de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Narcisa parece tener una fachada de hielo, pero no todo es lo que parece. [Traducción de Ice, de Sionnain] Lucius X Narcisa. Bellatrix X Rodolphus. Andromeda X Ted.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia, que ya está terminada, pertenece a Sionnain. Yo me limito a traducirla. El original se titula "Ice" y está en inglés. Lo que reconozcáis es de JK, WB y blablabla.**

**N/A. Bueno, llevo unos días que me apetece empezar a traducir una historia larga. He estado revisando algunas que me gustaron mucho cuando las leí, pero que posiblemente tenga problemas para conseguir que los autores me dejen porque son muy viejas, así que vuelvo con Sionnain. Ahora estoy con una historia suya algo bloqueada porque es más complicada que los demás, así que empiezo esto jeje. Voy a leerla como vosotros, a medida que vaya traduciéndola. Me la han recomendado encarecidamente, y tengo la seguridad de que me gustará. A vosotros, si os gusta un poco cómo maneja a sus personajes, pues seguro que también ;) Yo creo que es que ella tiene un fic largo para cada hermana Black (Ice, Fire y Frost), pero el único que está terminado es éste creo, así que aquí empezamos.**

**Joanne**

**HIELO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Cuando era joven, la hermana de Narcisa, Bellatrix, había entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta, mirándola a continuación con sus ojos oscuros y serios.

-Narci –dijo, usando su apodo favorito (el resto de la familia la llamaba Cissa, pero Bellatrix siempre tenía que hacerlo todo a su manera)-. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Narcisa había fijado sus ojos de un azul profundo en ella sin decir nada. Interrumpir a Bellatrix sólo traería problemas; su hermana tenía un carácter impredecible y era mejor dejarlo estar. Así que había permanecido callada esperando impaciente qué conocimiento iba a impartirle su hermana en ese extraño momento de seriedad.

-No puedes dejar que sepan que eres inteligente, Narci –dijo Bellatrix, cogiendo su mano y contemplándola con una mirada intensa-. Piensan que yo soy la rebelde, pensarán que Andrómeda es la lista, pero no deben sospechar nunca que tú eres algo más que hermosa y obediente. No les dejes que sepan que eres inteligente, hermana.

Narcisa era lo suficientemente honesta para ver la verdad en lo que Bellatrix le había dicho. Sus padres estaban bastante ocupados con sus dos vivaces hijas: la pasión de Andrómeda por lanzarse de cabeza a vivir había dado como resultado algunas interesantes aventuras, y el deseo de Bellatrix de hacerlo todo a su manera había causado innumerables conflictos en la familia Black. Atacaron la vida con la pura fuerza de sus personalidades. Todos los que las conocían eran atraídos inexplicablemente a su red, y los padres de Narcisa no eran una excepción. Mientras ellos luchaban, suplicando y engatusando a sus dos francas hijas, Narcisa fue abandonada para observar, escuchar y aprender. En estas cosas, ella sobresalía por encima de los demás. La familia Black no la enseñó a comportarse como una dama y a ser la encarnación de la perfección Sangre Limpia; la enseñaron a aprender cuando fuese prudente hacerlo. Era una vergüenza que nunca se las hubieran arreglado para inculcar esto a sus otras hijas, pero apenas era sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se había propuesto enseñarle a Narcisa esa lección.

No tenía dudas respecto a que sus padres la apreciaban, pero no la veían semejante a sus hermanas. Era el contraste; donde Andrómeda era testaruda y animada, Narcisa era sumisa y contemplativa. Donde Bellatrix era poseía por el fervor de sus creencias y un inquebrantable sentido común de lo que era correcto, Narcisa estaba dispuesta a comprometerse. Sus padres pensaban cosas de ella que no eran ciertas. Narcisa no era el modelo de hija perfecta que sus padres creían. Mayormente, podían felicitarla mientras corrían a arrastrar a Andrómeda fuera del problema en el que se hubiera metido o a calmar a Bellatrix después de uno de sus terribles ataques de furia. _Gracias a Dios que Narcisa tiene sentido común_, dirían.

Narcisa quería a sus hermanas, pero a veces la molestaban con su comportamiento. La inclinación de Bellatrix a causar problemas acabó en innumerables peleas a gritos que resonaron por toda la casa Narcisa a veces envidiaba la sonrisa fácil de Andrómeda y su agudeza, sin mencionar su ilimitado entusiasmo, pero era perfectamente consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que sus padres empleaban en resolver los desastres que inevitablemente ocasionaba. Era fácil leer los libros de Artes Oscuras que su padre les prohibía, por ejemplo, cuando sus padres andaban ocupados tras sus hermanas y no malgastaban ni una mirada a la pequeña chiquilla rubia acurrucada en el sofá de cuerpo junto al fuego, dicho libro sujetado despreocupadamente por sus delicadas manos.

Bellatrix quizá se hubiese enfadado, pero siempre era muy perspicaz. Nadie vio a Narcisa nunca destacar en el colegio, no vieron sus notas excelentes en Pociones, ni su extraordinaria actuación en Encantamientos. Sólo veían a la belleza: el pelo rubio ceniza, los ojos azul medianoche, la perfección de porcelana de su rostro. La grácil, agradable figura, y esos encantadores gestos que tan fácilmente adoptaba.

En Hogwarts, estaba en Slytherin, y, aún ahí, sus hermanas la eclipsaban, de forma que nadie se preguntó por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto ahí. Andrómeda era vista como la inteligente, a pesar de que Narcisa la superaba constantemente. Aunque bastante popular, Bellatrix era una agitadora, pues tenía la habilidad de coaccionar a los estudiantes para hacer travesuras, y resultaba un verdadero azote para los profesores. Bellatrix era una amiga solicitada; pocos podían resistir su encanto. En años posteriores, la maldad se colaría en sus ojos de ébano, y su voz resonaría con un innegable tono de fanática; pero, en Hogwarts, Bellatrix era la preferida de la casa Slytherin. Ambiciosa, arrogante y astuta; representaba todo lo apreciado por ésta.

Narcisa pasó los años de colegio sin mezclarse de ninguna forma significativa ni profunda con sus compañeros de clase. Estudiaba sus caras, la forma en que las chicas se movían, la manera en la que los chicos hablaban y miraban alrededor con furtivas y rápidas miradas. Hizo un estudio de la gente, observando sus reacciones, y se hizo un hábito el sentarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin o en el Gran Comedor para contemplar a los grupos hablar en voz baja, e imaginarse que era de lo que _de verdad_ estaban hablando. A medida que se hizo mayor se cansó de los estudiantes, pues sus secretos eran bastante sencillos de averiguar –relaciones rotas, infidelidades-, nada que pudiera interesarla durante mucho tiempo. Se terminó concentrando en los profesores, y se dio cuenta que eso requería toda su habilidad.

Cuando regresaba al colegio de las vacaciones, su familia la alababa por su belleza. No decían nada de sus notas o de los comentarios de los profesores sobre ella: excelente intuición. _Nuestra Cissa hará un buen matrimonio_, dirían mientras acariciaban su pelo de esa manera ausente que tenían cuando se trababa de su hija menor, y Narcisa sonreiría. Nunca se le ocurrió decir que odiaba el nombre de Cissa o que prefería su nombre completo, o, incluso, Narci, antes que el apodo que sus padres usaban. Despreciaba esos golpecitos en la cabeza, como si fuese tan estúpida como para ser aplacada por esos gestos triviales. Narcisa sabía que esa debilidad era algo horrible, aunque nunca estuvo seguro de dónde había aprendido esa lección, pues era la cosa por la que más la elogiaban. La hacía enfurecerse cuando se paraba a pensar sobre ello.

Cuando Bellatrix se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange, sus padres tuvieron que esforzarse por sonreír y fingir que aprobaban el matrimonio. Los Lestrange eran Sangre Limpia, pero desde luego no del más alto nivel de la sociedad. Sus padres habían tenido planes para atar a Bellatrix a una familia más rica, y hubo emotivos berrinches y apasionados argumentos durante meses por la situación. El de Bellatrix y Rodolphus era un matrimonio por amor, o quizá se atrayesen el uno al otro como una polilla a la llama, con las mismas posibilidades de sobrevivir a la unión que de destruirse en alguna gloriosa confrontación. Apasionados y devotos, se peleaban ferozmente y se reconciliaban de la más dramática de las maneras. Tenerlos a su alrededor a menudo cansaba a Narcisa.

_Bellatrix siempre busca una forma de desahogar sus manías. Es como una antorcha ardiendo, y se quemará a sí misma. Él también es una antorcha. Juntos, producirán más luz, pero quemarán la madera el doble de rápido._ A Narcisa nunca le sorprendió que se uniera a Voldemort -¿cómo no iba a hacerlo la quintaesencial chica mala?-, o que fuese una de las pocas que proclamó su lealtad y que juró esperar en Azkaban hasta que el Señor Oscuro regresase. _Bellatrix no es otra cosa que leal._ Su hermana finalmente había encontrado la causa a la que dirigir su furiosa devoción, y Narcisa era la menos sorprendida de que Bella hubiera terminado en prisión por sus acciones al lado de su marido.

Y Andrómeda... ¿Cómo podían sus padres estar tan sorprendidos de que hubiese huido con ese Muggle? ¿No podían ver que Andrómeda ansiaba hacer algo diferente, algo que le diese esa atención que ella sentía que le debían? Eso sin mencionar que estaba fascinada por el mundo Muggle prohibido para ellos desde una edad temprana. ¿No podían fijarse en su dificultad al respirar cuando hablaba de "televisiones" o "dibujos que se movían" y el resto de cosas extrañas que había aprendido en Estudios Muggles? Andrómeda podía autoconvencerse de que la Luna era naranja si eso le daba algo dramático, algo por lo que luchar, algo que contrastara con Bellatrix. Por eso, se convenció de que el mundo Muggle estaba lleno de delicias desconocidas que esperaban a que las descubriera. Mientras Bellatrix atendía a sus reuniones con el Señor Oscuro y encontraba una causa que mereciese la pena para verter su considerable energía, Andrómeda se escabullía al Londres Muggle y se divertía con todo lo que su hermana Bellatrix despreciaba. Desde siempre había habido rivalidad entre ambas; no era una sorpresa.

Narcisa había permanecido de pie a la salida de la biblioteca, olvidada como era habitual en el frenesí de actividad. Después del matrimonio de Andrómeda y su consecuente huida de la casa, la familia Black había entrado en un caos. Narcisa miró a Bellatrix gritar "traidores a la Sangre" y "traición" hasta que Rodolphus, susurrándola con furia, la sacó de la habitación. Los dos ignoraron a Narcisa. Bellatrix habían elegido no quedarse a la ceremonia para repudiar a Andrómeda, sin duda para ir corriendo a informar al Señor Tenebroso que la familia Black no toleraría traidores entre ellos. Bellatrix estaba furiosa, aunque Narcisa sospechaba que no era tanto por la traición de Andrómeda a la Sangre sino por la traición a sus lealtades. Bellatrix nunca había sido acusada de ser compasiva. Narcisa había pensado a menudo, en los últimos años, que Bellatrix había torturado en todo ese tiempo a las personas como si fuesen su hermana o el Muggle que se la llevó de su lado. Bellatrix y Andrómeda podrían haber estado eternamente en un conflicto de intereses, pero había un lazo entre ellas que había sido roto por la traición de ésta.

Sus padres estaban horrorizados, ambos por lo que Andrómeda había hecho y por lo que haría al nombre de la familia. No mencionaron el nombre de su hija, sino que meramente se limitaban a pronunciar el pronombre _ella_ con un perceptible desagrado. Y luego, escuchó a su madre decir en voz baja, llena de alivio:

-Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por Narcisa. Nunca ha creado problemas; simplemente no los tiene dentro de ella.

Narcisa se había clavado las uñas en las palmas de sus manos lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse sangre. La oscuridad dentro de ella surgió esa noche como en la entrada de su ancestral casa, y quiso entrar ahí y hechizarlos, reprenderlos, gritarlos por ignorarla siempre, por no ver nunca que estaba ante sus ojos. ¿Creéis que es tan horrible que Andrómeda haya elegido a un Muggle? ¿Dónde estabais esos años que se escapaba al Londres Muggle? ¿Por qué estáis sorprendidos de que Bellatrix rechace tener hijos? ¿Qué puede amar más que a ella misma? ¿Por qué pensáis que me conocéis tan bien?

No obstante, se quedó en silencio. Ellos nunca la conocerían, y difícilmente cambiaría ella eso. Bellatrix puede que tuviese alguna idea, porque sino ¿cómo es que le había dado ese consejo años atrás? Los Black olvidaron por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador puso a Narcisa en Slytherin. Ellos no la conocían, y murieron sin conocerla a ella y a la oscuridad que se enroscaba en su interior como una serpiente aguardando para atacar. Era una cara bonita, un cuerpo adorable, y nada más que eso. Era la hija obediente que no se divertía con aspirantes a tirano o conductores Muggles de autobús. Era la última oportunidad de salvar la respetabilidad de la Casa Black. _Toujours pur_. Siempre pura, siempre la última esperanza restante de una familia asediada por la traición y la locura.

Podría haberse convertido en eso, en la perfecta hija que hace un perfecto matrimonio, trayendo de vuelta el honor perdido para siempre por una traidora y una mujer loca. Sin embargo, Narcisa encontraría a la única persona en el mundo capaz de conocerla de verdad, entenderla completamente, y entender todo el potencial de lo que era y de lo que podría ser en el fondo. Nunca sabría, en años posteriores, cuál hubiese sido el resultado preferible.

**N/A. Bueno, ahora que he terminado de leerlo por primera vez, puedo decir que me ha gustado bastante. Como véis, va a tratar sobre Narcisa, aunque auguro que Bellatrix y Rodolphus tendrán un papel importante (esa frase en la que Bella grita y Rodolphus la saca de la habitación me encanta jiji sexe rody!), así como, por supuesto, Lucius. Este era más de introducción, un resumen a los años de infancia de Cissy (Bella la llama Narci porque Sionnain escribió este fic hace mucho, cuando aún no había salido el sexto) y de sus amistades en esa época, de cómo la veían. **

**Y poco más tengo que decir. Espero reviews, que, como ya sabéis, se los voy traduciendo a Sionnain para que sepa que os gusta su fic jeje, y de paso me animan a mi a seguir traduciendo : ) Una cosita más, como ya he dicho, está terminado, y tiene 20 xapis. **

**Joanne**


	2. Capítulo 2

_N/A. El título del capítulo viene de Paradise Lost, de John Milton (original: Black is stood as night, fierce as ten furies, terrible as hell). Gracias Norwyn y a Lexi por los reviews del capítulo 1. Aprecio que os toméis tiempo para dejar reviews porque ya estoy contenta para el resto del día! Espero que os guste el próximo capítulo!_

_N/T. Bueno, ya que mi hermano es estúpido y me está apagando todo el rato el modem, pues voy a dedicarme a traducir un poquito más. El primero me gustó, y tengo ganas de saber si va a ser todo tan acelerado o irá detallando más con escenas más puntuales (supongo que la segunda). Me da que el 1 fue una especie de introducción, y que el estilo cambiará (sinceramente creo que lo mejor de Sionnain son los diálogos). Miss Marlene, que lo ha leído, me ha prometido un Lucius OMGÑACA y lo he tomado al pie de la letra. Por descontado, todos sabemos como es su Rodolphus jojo. ¡No puedo esperar a que salgan!_

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**CAPITULO II: EL NEGRO ESTÁ EN LA NOCHE, FIERO COMO DIEZ FURIAS, TERRIBLE COMO EL INFIERNO**

Se conocieron en una fiesta, en una de esas aburridas y repetitivas reuniones que despreciaba, pero a las que debía, sin embargo, obligatoriamente asistir. Sonriendo en los momentos precisos, permanecía parada con su exquisita túnica de gala, súbitamente exhausta por el esfuerzo que le suponía tal ardid. La atmósfera era opresiva, y el parloteo hería sus oídos. Las personas que la rodeaban parecían no ser más que conchas vacías sin nada en su interior. Se había reconfortado diciéndose durante mucho tiempo que ella _sí _tenía algo dentro, pero las dudas la asaltaban. ¿Qué ocurriría si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si era sólo "la chica bonita"? Empezó a preocuparse por si esa fachada la consumiría, dejándola tan vacía e insípida como pretendía ser.

Horrorizada por la idea, huyó afuera al viento de la noche, y respiró profundamente para calmarse en esa noche fría de octubre. Sus manos aferraban con fuerza su túnica azul medianoche, y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que se calmó un poco. Sólo aquellos que la conocían bien sabrían que estaba disgustada, pero, de todas formas, nadie la conocía.

No reparó en él hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para fijarse en los alrededores. El porche balaustrado terminaba en dos largas escaleras que bajaban hasta el jardín. Si el clima hubiese sido más cálido habría estado iluminado, y habría habido parejas paseando por los jardines buscando algo de privacidad, pero el frío del aire mantenía a los invitados a raya. A todos excepto a ella, parecía, y a otro más.

Mirando a los oscuros jardines, se quedó parado al lado de la barandilla dándole la espalda. Iba impecablemente vestido, como siempre, su pelo rubio recogido atrás con una cinta negra de terciopelo. Su túnica de gala parecía negra en la oscuridad de la noche, la luz plateada de la luna sin iluminar lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese asegurarlo. Se volvió, y su movimiento fue infundido por su natural, mortal elegancia. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver sus ojos; parecían ser sombras negras en un perfil romano. Ella lo conocía. Habían ido juntos al colegio, aunque él era varios años mayor y la había ignorado descaradamente por ser de primer año, a pesar de estar en la misma Casa. Había pertenecido al equipo de Quidditch, recordó. Jugaba como Cazador. Todo su porte sugería irritación, como si ella hubiese destrozado su noche apareciendo en la terraza.

Narcisa nunca fue capaz de decir, ni siquiera años después, qué fuerza le impulsó a decirle:

-No necesita mirarme así, señor. Nadie me había avisado que esta terraza le pertenecía.

Él abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver en ellos la sorpresa revoloteando momentáneamente por su rostro, antes de que su boca se curvara con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La luz de la salón donde se celebraba la fiesta se filtró a través del cristal iluminando sus rasgos. Ella se sintió transfigurada unos segundos por sus ojos tormentosos y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Narcisa pocas veces bajaba la guardia, y menos ante hombres como aquél, para hacer algo tan impensable.

-No creo que nos conozcamos –dijo con voz fría y suave, arrastrando las palabras. Narcisa luchó por encontrar la compostura que podía convocar a voluntad, pero algo de ese hombre frío mirándola la ponía nerviosa, le hacía incapaz de calmarse y pedir perdón como debía.

-Cree mal, entonces –dijo, algo cortante. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ Su conciencia le gritó que parase porque sabía perfectamente que Lucius Malfoy no era el tipo de hombre con el que se podía ser maleducado y luego escapar a su ira. Tenía un temperamento legendario, y cualquier mancha a su nombre recibía el merecido castigo. Incluso a la joven edad de veintiséis, la manera de actuar de Malfoy estaba firmemente arraigada.

-Temo no poder estar de acuerdo, Madam. Recordaría haber sido presentado a una joven dama de tan exquisita... presencia –dijo con su voz elegante, profunda, y Narcisa agradeció la oscuridad, porque se sintió enrojecer intensamente.

_Nadie me recuerda_, pensó súbitamente, y tal vez fuese por ese inusitado pensamiento que abrió la boca sin pensar.

-Nos hemos conocido, señor Malfoy. Ambos fuimos a Hogwarts juntos y estuvimos en la misma Casa –dijo-. Eso sin mencionar que estoy segura que hemos estado en los mismos eventos precedentes a esta noche. Sin duda no lo recuerda.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó mirándola fijamente, y ella resistió la urgencia de ponerse la mano en la boca por el horror. Estaba siendo inexplicablemente grosera, pero parecía no poder evitarlo.

-Ya veo –susurró, sus palabras ligeramente siniestras en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban-. ¿Quizá si fuese tan amable, Madam, de iluminarme sobre vuestro nombre? ¿O la pregunta provocará algún tipo de ataque verbal?

Sonrió; no pudo contenerse.

-Soy Narcisa Black –respondió y esperó el inevitable "_la hermana de Bellatrix_", pero no se produjo.

-Bueno, señorita Black, siento si la he ofendido al no recordar su nombre –dijo, y el tono de su voz contradecía la disculpa de la que hablaba. Sabía tan bien como ella que ninguna ofensa era culpa de ella ni de él.

Narcisa suspiró y apartó la mirada, de pronto sin ganas de discutir con él y cansada de actuar y de juegos.

-Me disculpo por mi rudeza, señor Malfoy –añadió, mirando a los jardines-. Estoy molesta, por lo que se ve, y sin duda debería irme a casa.

Narcisa se volvió para irse, pero él extendió una mano enguantada y capturó su brazo. Puso suficiente presión para hacer que tomase aire, y la hizo girarse hacia él. Sus ojos relucieron a la luz de la luna, su rostro siniestro.

-¿Y cómo es que una encantadora señorita como usted está molesta en un baile? -le preguntó, y no soltó su brazo.

Ella abrió los ojos, desacostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera. La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que conocía nunca se atreverían a cogerle el brazo así y exigir respuestas. _Malfoy tiene un orgullo demasiado henchido_, se recordó a sí misma. Quiso decirle que le había mentido y decirle que era por el champagne, la temperatura, cualquier cosa... Cualquier otra cosa antes que lo que había salido de su boca.

-Estoy cansada de la cháchara insípida de esas chicas vanidosas y estúpidas –dijo, la vehemencia en su voz sorprendiéndola-. Estoy cansada de ser tratada como un encantador accesorio adecuado para nada más que para adornar el brazo de algún rico mago poderoso. Simplemente no puedo soportar una noche más de conversaciones sobre bodas y fiestas y ropa.

Envalentonada, alzó sus ojos azules hasta que se encontraron con su calculadora mirada gris y elevó la barbilla imperiosamente.

Él soltó su brazo pero la sonrió. La expresión no la animó, y no intentaba hacerlo. Lucius Malfoy no sonreía con genuina diversión en compañía de otros.

-Ah. Puede ver que eso puede ser muy _estresante_ para usted, señora Black. Todas esas charlas de lujo y riqueza... Qué agotadoras.

Rió con amargura y se volvió, dándole la espalda.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿estaría contento si no entablase otra conversación que no fuese sobre ropa, fiestas o bodas?

-Claro que no, pero eso son asuntos de mujeres –respondió, y ella pudo escuchar algo bajo sus palabras: un desafío, quizá, para que le demostrase que estaba equivocado.

Narcisa lo encaró, su mano en el pomo de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de la fiesta, adentro en la seguridad y el aburrimiento del único mundo al que pertenecía y lejos del delgado, peligroso mago rubio que la miraba con ojos calculadores y sonrisa cruel.

-No todas las mujeres están contentas con eso –dijo suavemente, y se volvió. Regresó a la reluciente multitud de la sala, la máscara firmemente puesta en su sitio, para soportar el resto de la velada.

Intentó apartarlo de su mente, pero había algo en Lucius Malfoy que la desconcertaba. Era como si él hubiese mirado en sus ojos y hubiese visto algo más que ella deseaba compartir. Por supuesto, su equivocación era inexcusable, su comportamiento atroz según la sociedad. A pesar de todo eso, había algo en el aire entre los dos que sugería que él la estaba probando, para ver si su momentáneo lapsus había sido veraz.

Narcisa le vio más veces durante esa noche, con Rodolphus o algún otro amigo, y notó que permanecía callado mientras ella estaba con su Bellatrix y su extraña colección de amigas. Varias veces sintió los ojos de alguien sobre ella y se volvió para encontrarse con su mirada. Él, inmediatamente, apartaba la vista.

_N/T. Uf, este me ha costado más que el anterior... de hecho bastante más xD Además los diálogos son así como muy formalitos jeje (acostumbrada a los Bella-Rody jojo), y a veces me resultan raros, pero aún así el xapi me ha gustado. Me gusta mucho cómo refleja las relaciones... o, mejor dicho, el ambiente entre las parejas. Se nota una tensión en el aire siempre, una especie de atracción importante. Con los Rody-Bella me pasaba lo mismo, y creo que eso es algo bastante difícil de conseguir con claridad. Adoremos a Sionnain xD y ya me quedan 18 xapis! XD Cada vez menos. Espero que también os guste, y que dejéis reviews. Bss!_

_Joanne_


	3. Capítulo 3

_N/A. La frase que hace el título del capítulo es de Horacio ("Anger is momentary madness, so control your pasion or it will control you")._

N/T. Yeaaaaah, aquí vengo XDD _Me apetecía escribir algo, pero estoy demasiado distraída para hacer algo serio, así que voy a traducir un poquillo. Os dejo con el xapi ya!_

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**III. LA IRA ES UNA MOMENTÁNEA LOCURA, CONTROLA TU PASIÓN O ELLA TE CONTROLARÁ A TI**

-Lucius Malfoy ha preguntado por ti, Narcisa.

Narcisa alzó la vista cuando su hermana, vestida con una túnica rojo sangre y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, entró sin prisa en el comedor. Narcisa dudó un momento cuál había sido el momento en que Bellatrix perdió la capacidad de sonreír sin ese retorcimiento cínico de sus labios. Sus ojos de párpados caídos centellearon extrañamente en la silenciosa luz de la mañana del comedor.

Narcisa dio un sorbo a su café y contó hasta diez antes de contestar a su hermana.

-Pareces esperar algún tipo de reacción por mi parte, Bella. No estoy muy segura de lo que quieres.

Bellatrix suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla enfrente de su hermana. Como siempre, sus movimientos eran intensamente dramáticos, más adecuados para un escenario que para el comedor.

-Te juro, Narci, que eres tremendamente difícil de sorprender.

Narcisa elevó una ceja y sonrío serenamente a Bellatrix.

-¿Por qué voy a estar sorprendida de que Lucius Malfoy haya estado haciendo preguntas sobre mí? Hablé con él justo anoche, Bella, en la fiesta de McNair, y sé que los dos sois amigos.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debes saber, Narci, que el heredero de los Malfoy es uno de los más solteros más deseados de Inglaterra –dijo Bellatrix en una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de su madre.

Ante eso, Narcisa la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Oh, no. No se lo has dicho a Madre, ¿no? Se desmayará de placer y me casará antes del almuerzo.

-Claro que no, Narci. He venido directamente a hablar _contigo_ esta mañana, y podrás hacer con la información lo que tú quieras –dijo con dulzura Bella. Narcisa continuó dando sorbos a su café, sin creer ni una palabra de las garantías que ella le daba. Si había un drama para ser causado, Bellatrix lo buscaría.

_Espero que Bella no haga nada drástico para superar a Andrómeda_, pensó Narcisa, estremeciéndose. Era algo demasiado terrorífico de imaginar.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué información tienes para mí? –Su tono de voz fue regular, como si el que Malfoy _preguntara por ella_ no fuese más excitante que decidir qué túnica ponerse.

-Malfoy ha preguntado qué es lo que has estado haciendo desde que dejaste el colegio –contestó Bellatrix, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior y entrecerrando los ojos. Narcisa estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada de su hermana, ya que normalmente precedía a la información que Bellatrix pensaba que era probable que hiriese el recipiente. Narcisa sabía que Bellatrix no tenía un deseo intrínseco de hacerla daño. Su hermana simplemente disfrutada causando dolor en general y no se preocupaba mucho sobre a quién se lo infligía, fuese su hermana o no-. También ha mencionado que no te pareces en nada a mí –Bellatrix susurró-, y que tampoco actuabas como yo. Me ha preguntado si estaba segura de que éramos hermanas.

Narcisa rió; no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que está sorprendido de que alguien emparentado contigo puede estar molesto sin volcar los muebles? Su voz fue burlona. _¿Siempre tendré que ser comparada con mis hermanas y ser juzgada inferior?_

-Le dije a Malfoy que te parecías más a Madre y yo a Padre –dijo Bella, cogiendo un bollo de la mesa. Constantemente se movía. Narcisa tuvo la infantil urgencia de golpear a su hermana para que se estuviese quieta y se calmase. La continua movilidad de su hermana era agotadora de ver.

-¿Y le dijiste que Andrómeda se parecía a nosotras? –preguntó Narcisa, soltando un suspiro internamente cuando Bellatrix saltó de su asiento, sus ojos salvajes, amenazando gestualmente a su hermana.

-¡No te atrevas _nunca_ más a volver a decir _su_ hombre delante de mí, Narcisa! ¡Porque, si estuviera aquí, arrancaría esos ojos traidores de su cráneo y clavaría su cabeza en una pica! –gritó Bellatrix, su voz elevándose-. Te juro que algún día la veré a ella y a ese marido Muggle suyo muertos, ¿me oyes? ¡Muertos!

Bellatrix terminó su alegato cogiendo un plato de la mesa y estrellándolo contra el suelo furiosa. Narcisa brincó cuando la delicada porcelana se hizo añicos en el lustroso parqué.

_Destrozada como su cordura_, pensó Narcisa, llamando a un elfo doméstico. No había nada que hacer cuando Bellatrix se enfadaba así, y lamentó haber sacado el tema de Andrómeda. Mientras veía a Bellatrix gritar y destrozar la valiosa porcelana contra el suelo, mantuvo firmemente agarrada su taza de café. El pelo negro de su hermana caía alrededor de su rostro, lívido por la ira, sus ojos centelleando. Bellatrix era hermosa en su furia; era imposible negarlo.

-Lo siento, Bella –dijo Narcisa suavemente después de que Bellatrix hubiese descargado su furia y se hubiese colapsado, respirando pesadamente, en una de las sillas-. No debería haberlo mencionado.

No quería decir que algo de Malfoy la trastornaba. Si no, ¿por qué iba ella a hablar sin pensar? Estaba al tanto de la rabia terrible que Bellatrix sentía contra su hermana. Su _ex_-hermana, se recordó con firmeza. Si sentía una punzada de tristeza por su pérdida, sería suicida decírselo a Bellatrix. Narcisa no ambicionaba ser la próxima cosa que Bellatrix destrozase esa mañana.

-Lo sé, Narci. Sólo que no puedo soportar lo que hizo... a _nosotros_, a su _familia_.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza, y Narcisa vio las lágrimas en los oscuros ojos límpidos de su hermana_. Ah, pasamos al llanto dramático. Quizá recorra toda la gama de sentimientos antes del mediodía de forma que pueda hacer algo que merezca la pena esta mañana._

-Sólo que... Nos _traicionó_, Narcisa –se lamentó, enterrando su rostro entre sus elegantes manos. Su anillo de bodas plateado, engarzado con diamantes, resplandeció a la luz del sol.

-Lo sé, querida –canturreó Narcisa, echando un vistazo a _El Profeta_ que descansaba sin abrir al lado de su plato. La rabieta de Bellatrix había arruinado su rutina de la mañana.

-Es simplemente _impensable_, de verdad. Quiero decir, piensa tan solo en lo que el escándalo podría habernos hecho, Narcisa. Porque tenemos suerte de que yo estaba casada con un Sangre Limpia y de que tú eres lo suficientemente sensata para no hacer nada que dañe el nombre de la familia...

Narcisa hizo un ruido gutural, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su hermana. _¿Sensata yo?_ De nuevo, sintió que la oscuridad nacía en ella, urgiéndola a hacer... algo... pillándola desprevenida. El pensamiento de romper algo fue atrayente por un momento hasta que recordó lo ridícula que le había parecido su hermana lanzando la porcelana de la familia al suelo. Eso no serviría para nada; Narcisa aborrecía parecer ridícula. Eso sin mencionar que si rompía algo esperaba que fuese algo más importante que porcelana, sin importar lo adorable o valioso que fuese.

-Tengo que decirte, Narcisa, que nada de esto habría ocurrido si tuviéramos leyes _apropiadas_ en relación a la inviolabilidad de la sangre...

Apretando los dientes, Narcisa asintió distraída, desesperadamente deseando que Bellatrix parase su sermón y la dejase terminarse el café y el periódico en paz. Durante un segundo consideró decirle: _estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos sobre ese tema. ¿Por qué me sermoneas? Difícilmente me casaré con un Muggle. No soy nuestra hermana._

Para no variar, el humor de su hermana cambiaba como un relámpago, y Bellatrix sonrió a su hermana después de terminar su alegato de la pureza de Sangre y del linaje, diciendo solamente:

-Bueno, creo que es muy interesante que Malfoy haya preguntado por ti, Narci. A pesar de que no me parece tu tipo –dijo Bellatrix, su voz sonando ligeramente cortante.

Narcisa la miró, interesada y con un deje de diversión centelleando en sus ojos azul medianoche.

-¿Me sermoneas durante veinticinco minutos de la importancia de la pureza de la Sangre y del linaje, y luego te lamentas de que un hombre de una de las más poderosas y respetadas familias de Inglaterra pregunte por mí?

-Es que él... no es exactamente tu tipo, querida, es a lo que me refiero –dijo Bellatrix, pasando de largo al elfo que estaba limpiando la evidencia de su rabieta para abrazar a su hermana-. Los hombres como Malfoy deben ser evitados por las chicas como tú. Es demasiado...

Bellatrix dejó la frase a media acabar, su mano moviéndose en un gesto despreocupado. Su ojos fueron al reloj; Narcisa supo que su hermana estaba perdiendo rápidamente interés en la conversación.

-¿Rico? –preguntó Narcisa, mordiendo su labio con consternación. Por supuesto, Bellatrix saldría con un pretexto para ese comentario, tomándolo como una calumnia contra Rodolphus y el hecho de que la fortuna de la familia Lestrange no pudiera compararse a la de los Black, mucho menos a la de los Malfoy. _¿Qué diablos pasa con ese hombre que me hace arrojar la prudencia al viento y hablar cuando no me corresponde de esta manera? ¡Pensé que me había educado mejor!_

Bellatrix debía de estar saciada por su anterior rabieta porque se limitó a sonreír burlona a Narcisa y dijo:

-No, tonta. Es solamente demasiado... peligroso.

Besó a su hermana en la mejilla y se despidió, saliendo rápido del comedor sin una mirada atrás.

Narcisa se quedó sentada en la mesa, su periódico olvidado, y contempló los rayos de sol centelleando en los trozos de porcelana antigua mientras el elfo se ocupaba de recoger el estropicio del suelo. De repente, se puso en pie, agarró la taza y la levantó como si estuviese imitando a su hermana para lanzarla al suelo. El elfo doméstico brincó, esperando que Narcisa lanzase la taza a su cabeza por ser demasiado lento. _Obviamente me ha confundido con Bellatrix_.

Se quedó quieta con la taza en la mano, y el pensamiento más extraño se le ocurrió. _Ésta no es tu manera de actuar, Narcisa. Bellatrix pilla rabietas y destroza valiosas antigüedades sin pensar en su valor. Su mente es tan frágil como la porcelana que tienes en tu mano, y se destruirá con la misma facilidad._ Narcisa volvió a dejar la taza en la mesa y alzó la barbilla. Lanzó una mirada dura al elfo doméstico y dijo imperiosamente:

-Asegúrate de que todo esto queda limpio, y encuentra sustitutos para la porcelana.

Narcisa salió de la habitación, y mientras se vestía para pasar el día con una túnica de un encantador y apreciable azul, imaginaba las ropas de Bellatrix de color rojo sangre con algo de envidia. _No hay ninguna razón para llevar ese color, que no fuese el que todos se desmayasen por el impacto de ver a la correcta Narcisa pavoneándose en una túnica del color de la sangre. Eso se espera de Bellatrix._ Las palabras de su hermana irrumpieron en su mente, perturbándola más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

_Él es demasiado… peligroso._

Sin duda Bellatrix había dicho esto para advertir a la sensata, práctica y apacible Narcisa que se mantuviese apartada del mago rubio. Después de todo, nadie asumiría que un hombre con "reputación de peligroso" recurriría a ella, la sumisa y quieta Narcisa. Sin embargo, estaba dándose cuenta de que la idea no la aterrorizaba tanto como los demás habían supuesto.

Malfoy la intrigaba. Estaba fascinada por la idea de que fuese peligroso. Y estaba determinaba a averiguar por qué.

N/T. Bueno, este ha sido muchísimo más sencillo de traducir que el anterior, casi me salía solo jeje. Aquí Bella tiene un papel importante, así que estoy contenta xD Me gusta la Narcisa de Sionnain, y también su Bellatrix. Está loca, aunque le falte esa vena psicótica post-Azkaban que consigue luego. Yo nunca consigo hacer a Bella así xD En cuanto a Narcisa... francamente admiro a Sionnain. Yo siempre la había visto como la típica mujer mueble, que acompaña a su marido, muy machista todo. Pero Sionnain fue capaz antes de sacar el sexto de imaginarse su personalidad verdadera : ) Es un buen punto la verdad jeje. Y como veis, la cosa se va poniendo interesante juju. Os espero en el próximo xapi!


	4. Capítulo 4

_N/A. La frase del título es de King Lear, de Shakespeare ("The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman"). ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Agradezco mucho que haya gente que lee la historia y la disfruta._

_N/A. Horrible época de exámenes T-T pocas neuronas disponibles para pensar en algún capítulo original. Me limito a traducir, que es mucho más sencillo y sólo requiere mi waxi-diccionario xD Esta época la verdad es que no me está viniendo mal, porque estoy pegando un buen adelanto a este fic, jeje. Con eso de que los xapis no son muy largos tampoco, pues se me hace rápido y me entretiene : ) A ver si saco un ratillo para traducir todos los reviews que estáis mandando a Sionnain, que la última vez que lo hice le gustaron mucho, juju. ¡Y os dejo con este nuevo xapi! Por el título podemos suponer que sale sexe-Lucius muaja!_

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**IV. EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD ES UN CABALLERO**

Lucius Malfoy la vio al otro lado de la sala y se encontró mirándola fijamente.

A pesar de lo que la había dicho unas noches atrás en la fiesta de McNair, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. La hermana de Bellatrix, Narcisa, la pálida flor inglesa en el oscuro, exótico jardín de rosas que formaba la familia Black, la única hija cuyo nombre no provenía de un cuerpo celeste. No tenía los párpados pesados y la peligrosa sensualidad de Bellatrix, ni siquiera la cautivadora, chispeante belleza de su hermana exiliada. Era lejana y distante, fría y comedida. Sus ojos no brillaban ni con malicia ni alegría, pero sus profundidades azules eran infinitamente más atrayentes por la simple razón que no podía concebir que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Lucius Malfoy era un mentiroso impenitente. Estaba seguro que añadiría otros igualmente desagradables epítetos a su nombre en los años venideros. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, en su vida o el camino que había elegido caminar. En su mundo, las personas no eran lo que parecían y, habitualmente, eran mucho peores. Él mismo no era ninguna excepción. Bellatrix Lestrange, tampoco. Estaba convencido de que su familia tenía que saber algo de su implicación con el Señor Oscuro, pero a menudo se divertía imaginándose las reacciones de la familia Black cuando averiguasen lo diestra que era en el uso de la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Narcisa Black había sido callada y modesta en el colegio. Él apenas se había relacionado con ella, pero recordaba su fría belleza y su gélido porte. Tenía una reputación de actitud distante que hacía pensar a los demás que se creía mejor que sus iguales. Bellatrix siempre había dicho que eso era porque Narcisa era callada, pero Lucius pensaba que era verdad que la muchachita se creía mejor que los demás. Nunca había pensado en ella demasiado. Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran de lejos mucho más divertidas como compañeras, y posiblemente nunca hubiera intercambiado más de cuatro palabras con la más joven de las Black.

No estaba seguro en un principio por qué había pretendido no reconocerla en lo de McNair. Quizá por la imperiosa inclinación de su barbilla, o la mirada de ojos entrecerrados que había clavado en él, como si fuese sólo un molesto elfo doméstico que había olvidado su lugar. Nunca la hubiera imaginado dirigiéndole esas palabras de odio, o a su voz temblándole con esa profunda rabia encubierta. Había pensado que esos sentimientos estaba por debajo de ella. Aparentemente, estaba equivocado.

Eso es lo que le había embelesado, esa rabia. Se había quedado estupefacto por la hostilidad que llameaba en sus ojos azul medianoche, pero aún estaba más cautivado incluso por su misteriosa habilidad de guardar esa hostilidad y sonreírle como si nada en el mundo pasara antes de desaparecer en el interior entre el bullicio. ¿Qué clase de fuego ardía bajo ese exterior de hielo? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero algo de esa mirada en sus ojos aquella noche lo había hechizado. Era ciertamente encantadora, toda fría perfección rubia, pero era la promesa de lo que descansaba bajo la belleza lo que de verdad le encandilaba.

Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre que se viese seducido por muchas cosas. Había crecido mimado, hijo único y heredero de un rico linaje. Su padre había sido, como era de esperar, distante y duro. Su madre era el tipo de mujer que él había sospechado que Narcisa Black intentaba ser: sosa, estúpida, preocupada sólo por la moda y las cosas materiales. Le había provocado hastía hacía mucho tiempo ya. ¿Qué podría sorprender o cautivar a un hombre al que le habían dado todo lo que había querido? Era apuesto, rico, inteligente y ambicioso. Las mujeres lo adoraban, y los hombres intentaban conseguir su amistad. Lucius Malfoy tenía una vida muy predecible reservada para él: casarse con una bruja Sangre Limpia y engendrar al próximo heredero de los Malfoy, y, luego, el proceso se repetiría solo. Si se las arreglaba para incrementar la fortuna familiar, mucho mejor, pero su principal objetivo en la vida era alargar el linaje de los Malfoy proporcionando un heredero.

Lucius no había dudado nunca que la señorita Black había crecido en una situación similar: casarse bien, tener un heredero de algún mago respetable, y pasar el tiempo arreglando una casa refinada y haciendo de anfitriona en las fiestas. Era a lo que los de su clase aspiraban... La graciosa perfección de una casa bien llevada, y un fuerte, saludable hijo que continuase el linaje.

Lucius no tenía ningún problema en proporcionar un heredero que llevase su nombre. Después de todo, era un Malfoy y había sido educado para que tuviese el orgullo apropiado por pertenecer a esa noble familia. Era el resto lo que le sacaba de quicio: hacer _nada_, sin tomar riesgos. Beber whisky de fuego en sillas de cuero y debatir la política del Ministerio no eran opciones excitantes que contemplaba para su futuro. Había algo dentro de él que no le permitiría acomodarse a la responsabilidad, algo oscuro que le llevaba a encontrar los límites a los que podía aspirar. Jugaba al Quidditch con una temeridad que hacía que su Casa ganara los partidos o los perdiera. No había sensación de mediocridad en su vida. Asentarse era la muerte, y el pensamiento lo llenaba de una profunda, permanente ira. No era la manía que veía en Bellatrix Lestrange porque Lucius no se preocupaba por la causa de nadie y menos si podía morir por ello, y sabía cómo terminaría la carrera de Bellatrix.

Él era un hombre experto en la autopreservación desde la cuna, le habían enseñado que nada importaba más que su nombre. Estaba consumido, al mismo tiempo, por la oscuridad que gritaba en su cráneo que hiciera algo, luchar, rebelarse... y la resultante confusión hacía que fuese malhumorado, temperamental y vengativo. Había sido esa confusión la que le había conducido del baile de McNair la otra noche a mirar la oscuridad del cielo y desear ser parte de él.

Y luego había llegado ella al porche con sus puños apretados por la rabia, sus ojos azules centelleando y su boca temblando. Su ira había durado un momento, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que era tan solo un momento lo que duraba. Ella no era la adecuada bruja joven, igual que él no era el adecuado mago Sangre Limpia. Quizá por eso había dicho que no la conocía en ese instante, porque era cierto. No era la Narcisa Black que él recordaba. Con la luz de la luna brillando en sus ojos, la oscuridad abrazándola como un amante, dudó si alguna vez lo había sido.

Bellatrix había sido una vez su amante, hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que se casara con Rodolphus. Había sabido entonces que ella estaba loca, que se quemaría a sí misma antes de cumplir los treinta. La oscuridad en ella se emparejaba con una crueldad que la superaría. Bellatrix Black Lestrange nunca había tenido dominio sobre sí misma, y eso le había disgustado. Aún lo hacía, aunque la toleraba a ella y a su marido, que era igual. Era la razón por la que Lucius se había desentendido de ella; no permitiría que su locura le ahogase como haría con ella. Dejó ese infeliz destino a Rodolphus, lo suficientemente ansioso a su manera para ahogarse con ella. _Locos_, pensó, _cuando podrían ser mucho más si supieran controlarse_.

Su alma reconoció a Narcisa, aunque sonase muy manido. Su alma la conoció porque eran parecidos, él y la señorita Black. Ellos no se ahogarían en la oscuridad que vivía dentro de ellos. No, él y la señorita Black estaba cortados de la misma tela; ahogarían a otros muchos antes de que ellos se hundieran bajo las olas. Lucius se encontró obsesionado con el deseo de ser él quien liberase ese mortífero potencial. El pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa cruzase salvajemente su apuesto rostro y sus ojos grises brillasen. Fue con paso airado a donde ella estaba con su hermana llevando una plácida sonrisa en su cara. Iba vestida con una túnica de un azul hielo que resaltaba su delicada apariencia pero que no daba pistas de lo que se escondía debajo. Eso era lo que iba a encontrar; lo que dejaría al descubierto. Desnudaría a Narcisa de su brillante máscara hasta que temblase a sus pies, resplandeciente en la gloria oscura que él esperaba.

Lucius Malfoy siempre, siempre obtenía lo que quería, y quería a Narcisa Black con toda la oscura furia que ardía en él.

OoOoOoO 

Lo vio acercarse atravesando la sala, y su corazón bombeó salvaje, lo que fue un fastidio. A Narcisa no le gustaba verse superaba por la emoción en público o en cualquier otra situación. También estaba cautivada, aunque a regañadientes, por la mirada en su rostro a medida que se acercaba a ella... Determinado y arrogante. Su sonrisa de satisfacción tiró de algo dentro de ella, y la sensación no fue del todo desagradable.

-Señorita Black –dijo alargando las palabras con su voz fría. Capturó su mano y la besó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto, pero de alguna manera él consiguió que pareciese que se estaba burlando.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo recatadamente, inclinando su cabeza levemente en su dirección. Trató de detener la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios cuando él arqueó una ceja por su tono sumiso, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Encantado de verla de nuevo –dijo, y sus palabras sonaron planas y poco sinceras. Eso no era inusual viniendo de él; lo que era inusual fue que esa insinceridad la molestase.

-Igualmente –susurró, y la leve sonrisa de él se ensanchó. Le hacía parecer más joven y no tan amenazador. Ella prefería lo contrario. Le gustaba amenazador; tenía ya demasiados pretendientes jóvenes e inocentes. Pensó en Augustus Rookwood y controló un estremecimiento.

-Esperaba que me pudiese honrar con un baile, señorita Black –continuó, aunque apretó su mano de modo que una negativa era imposible.

La ligera presión hizo que el aire se le quedase en la garganta, y su pulso aumentase con su roce. Recordó cuando él le cogió del brazo la otra noche en la terraza y dudó por qué el brusco trato provocaba en ella tal excitación.

-Estaré encantada de acompañarle, señor Malfoy –contestó, su voz ligeramente jadeante. Él le hizo sujetarle del brazo y la llevó hasta la zona de baile.

-¿Siempre arrastra a sus parejas, incluso las que van voluntariamente, de esta manera, señor Malfoy? –preguntó con dulzura, parpadeando sus inocentes ojos azules.

Él sonrió, pero esta vez no parecía inocente.

-Sólo cuando les gusta –replicó en voz oscura y grave, y ella sintió cómo una descarga recorría su columna.

-Ah, cuánta confianza tiene, señor Malfoy –dijo, bajando la voz. Narcisa fingió una voz afectada varias veces por debajo de su tono de voz normal en público; tenía un tono similar al de Bellatrix cuando no fingía.

-La tengo de hecho, señorita Black –dijo sin alterarse, sus ojos grises fijados en ella de manera indecorosa-, y debo decir que lo encuentra atractivo.

Se movió expertamente al dar una vuelta, y ella se rió, incapaz de controlarse.

-Presume saber demasiado sobre mí, señor Malfoy, para alguien que sólo me conoce desde hace un par de noches –dijo. Los dedos de él se tensaron alrededor de la cintura, y su mano se cerró más sobre la de ella. Aguantó la respiración por el contacto, y su cuerpo tembló levemente. Nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera al bailar con otro hombre, pero Malfoy no estaba en la misma liga que sus otros compañeros de baile.

-Ah, pero olvida que estuvimos juntos en el colegio, señorita Black. En la misma casa, que no es poco –añadió en un tono oscuro, y ella alzó una ceja de una manera imperiosa.

-Creí que había dicho que no me recordaba, señor Malfoy, de los días en que estuvimos juntos en el colegio. Había pensado que quizá no le había impresionado demasiado, y usted me dejo pensar que así había sido –dijo. Él volvió a girar, ella sabiendo que estaba mirando fijamente sus ojos grises, dudando cuál había sido el sentimiento que había brillado en ellos y qué había significado. Su mente volaba, sintiéndose más ocupada de lo que lo había estado desde que dejó el colegio. Ciertamente el arrogante de Malfoy no apreciaría verse relacionado con el trabajo del colegio, se guardó el pensamiento para ella misma.

-Mentí –dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo sin el menor remordimiento.

Se quedó sin habla durante un momento, ignorando cómo se veía en sus brazos. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron pensativos, y él pudo ver su mente trabajando para interpretar su declaración y pensar cuidadosamente cómo responder en ese pequeño juego de palabras en el que se habían metido. Él estaba encandilado por su despiadada inteligencia y su habilidad para jugar al juego y parecer tan cómoda al mismo tiempo, aunque él podía sentir los leves temblores que recorrían su cuerpo al sostenerla. Se tensó y la acercó más a él. No estaba seguro si estaban provocados por el miedo o la excitación sexual, pero, de todas maneras, lo excitaban.

-Confieso, señor Malfoy –empezó con un elegante movimiento de cabeza- que me ha dejado algo desconcertada. No estoy acostumbrada a que admitan tan descaradamente que mienten en mi presencia –dijo, un deje burlón colándose en su voz dulce. Se encontró prefiriendo mucho más el leve susurro de su voz natural que el afectado tono de sociedad.

-Tienes una triste falta de experiencia con hombres de mi carácter, entonces –dijo, y miró encantado cómo se ceño se fruncía.

-No he dicho que no esté familiarizada con la mentira –replicó-. Solamente que no suelo confesar libremente que me es conocida -añadió cuando la música terminó, y se separaron. Ella le sonrió, perfecta y adecuada, con apenas la huella de un virginal sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Después de todo, soy una Slytherin. La misma casa, no que no es poco –se burló de él, inclinándose levemente-. Gracias por el baile, señor Malfoy. Me temo que he prometido el próximo a Rodolphus.

La miró, todo el apropiado comportamiento en sociedad desapareciendo de su mirada. Clavó sus ojos en ella con una mirada depredadora que exaltándole hasta el corazón, una hambrienta expresión en su rostro completamente inadecuada para un baile. Antes de que ella supiese qué ocurría, él la arrastró hasta una hueco pegado a la escalera, pegando su cuerpo al caliente de ella.

Ella exclamó por la sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño molesta.

-Señor Malfoy –empezó, pero él se inclinó sobre ella y dijo en un gruñido aterciopelado:

-Creo que me prometerá mucho más a mí, ¿no cree, señorita Black?

Lo miró a los ojos, su respiración escapando en un suspiro. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, completamente ignorante de la reacción que causaría. El siseó y se pegó más a ella. El cuerpo que la aprisionaba era delgado y atlético; era peligroso en más de una manera.

-Eso depende, señor Malfoy, de lo que tenga que ofrecerme –dijo con suavidad.

Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

-Dejaré eso a su imaginación.

Su tono de voz fue tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escucharlo a pesar de lo cerca que estaban. Él no la besó pero capturó su lóbulo entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente.

El gemido que salió de entre sus labios no fue de dolor, y él lo sabía. Ella le maldijo por ello mientras él se volvía y la dejaba ahí, mirándolo, con una expresión que se movía entre la confusión y el deseo.

_N/T. FUCKING GOD! Dios, sin duda por el momento este es mi capitulo favorito. Voy a dormir 3 horas pero es que no podía dejar esa conversación final a medias! Tenía que saber qué iba a pasar! XDDD Pero que seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexy. Creo que al que mejor maneja de todos es a Lucius, sin duda. Tiene un toque de Lestat irresistible. Ñaca xD Cuando le coge el lóbulo pensé que me iba a dar algo jaja, vaya escena! XD Ahora me ha dejado con las ganas de ver cómo sigue U.U Subiré el próximo rápido, porque ahora que lo leo a la vez que todos vosotros, comparto vuestra tensión por saber lo que va a pasar xDDD Venga, dejad reviews plz! Creo que este xapi se lo merece. Sionnain se ha lucido._

_Joanne _


	5. Capítulo 5

N/A. La frase del título pertenece a Alfred Lord Tennyson ("And out of darkness came the hands that reach thro' nature, moulding men").

_N/T. Ayer me costó un montón dormirme porque acababa de terminar de traducir el xapi 4 y me había quedado enganchadísima. Hoy durante todo el día he tenido ganas de poder seguir leyendo la historia, pero tenía examen por la mañana (una de las partes muy bien, la otra la entregué en blanco. El tío es un hijoputa. ¿Podéis creer que ha preguntado retorcidamente SOLO 20 hojas de 120, y que justo eran las 20 que ni me había leído? Eran 10 preguntas... y el cabronazo sólo ha preguntado sobre ese tema. ¿Y las otras 100 que me sabía ¿eh? ¿eh? ¬¬ Voy a meterle la carpeta con los apuntes por el culo; sí, con carpeta incluida, que duele más. Afortunadamente el día 30 puedo volver a repetirlo, así que en fin, aumentemos el número de velitas a Voldy T-T). Dejemos esos temas tan espantosos xDDD Lo dicho, que tengo muchísimas ganas de averiguar como sigue. Lucius me vuelve loca ggg._

_Joanne_

_PD. La traducción del título es muy relativa xD ¿Alguien me puede sugerir algo mejor?_

**HIELO**

**V. Y DE LA OSCURIDAD SALIERON LAS MANOS QUE ATRAVESARON LA NATURALEZA, MOLDEANDO A LOS HOMBRES**

Varias semanas después de su extraño encuentro en casa de los Rockwood, Narcisa aún no estaba segura de qué estaba ocurriendo entre ella y el enigmático heredero de los Malfoy.

_Debí haberle abofeteado_, pensó mientras alzaba su mano para tocar su oreja. El mordisco había sido inesperado y extrañamente apasionante. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que había gemido, de que _realmente_ había gemido en alto, en un sitio público. El pensamiento provocó que ardiese por la vergüenza, pero ésta no era la emoción que bullía en sus venas cuando recordaba el encuentro.

No tenía sentido verse cautivada por él. Bellatrix, a pesar de toda su dramática presentación del tema, tenía razón cuando dijo que Malfoy era peligroso. Malfoy tenía reputación de ser el tipo de hombre que cualquier chica con sentido común evitaría como pareja potencial. El nombre Black había sido tocado por el escándalo por la traición de Andrómeda, y ella sabía que sus padres insistirían en que cualquier posible pretendiente era irreprochable. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Narcisa frunció el ceño y renunció a su intento de leer _El Profeta_ para pararse a mirar distraídamente por la ventana.

Malfoy era peligroso; eso era cierto. No estaba completamente segura de que fuese por las razones que otros describirían, sin embargo. Narcisa le había visto varias veces a lo largo de las pasadas semanas, y sus interacciones habían sido tan intensas como siempre. Era peligroso para ella porque la agitaba; desbarataba cuidadosamente su concertada fachada. La hacía sentir viva, y eso le encantaba. Los susurros que rodeaban su nombre –insípidas transacciones de negocios, crueldad, impresionante arrogancia-... Narcisa era lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que encontraba todas esas cosas extrañamente atractivas, pero no era eso sólo lo que la perturbaba.

Era la manera en que apretó su cintura con su mano cuando bailaron, dejando un pequeño oscuro cardenal en su piel. La marca, tan pequeña y poco llamativa en la cremosa perfección de su piel blanca, la hechizaba. La sentía como algo de alguna manera simbólico, ese cardenal... una mancha oscura en el mar de interminable perfección blanca.

No la había besado, aunque había tenido varias oportunidades para hacerlo en las semanas que habían pasado. Los oscuros, siniestros roces que él ofrecía eran su versión de besos, su intento de seducción. ¿_Cómo sabe_, pensó, acariciándose la muñeca distraída, _que eso es infinitamente más atractivo para mí que besos robados en el jardín_?

Pensaba que había algo mal con ella o quizá que era más parecida a Bellatrix de lo que creía. Su hermana tenía una vena de sádica crueldad que Narcisa recordaba de su infancia –un recuerdo de su hermana arrancando las alas a las mariposas que atacaba, y Narcisa recordaba a Andrómeda chillando y llorando, gritando a Bella que parase-. Narcisa trató de recordar qué había sentido en ese momento, pero el recuerdo la eludía. Aún así, tenía la vaga sensación de no estar tan horrorizada como Andrómeda por lo que Bellatrix estaba haciendo, sino tan solo la persistente molestia que Bella le producía.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus eran amigos de Lucius, de alguna clase. Narcisa pensaba en secreto que no estaba en la naturaleza de Bellatrix hacerse amigo de nadie, aunque ciertamente reunía a bastante admiradores. Su relación con Rodolphus parecía funcionar porque el hombre claramente adoraba su cabello oscuro de bruja, y compartía sus manías. Narcisa sabía, por supuesto, de la implicación de su hermana con las Artes Oscuras y con un extraño grupo de magos y brujas con el que siempre se fugaba a horas intempestivas. Hablaría de ello con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros que Narcisa conocía demasiado bien. _Parecía como cuando capturó las mariposas, antes de quitarles las alas. ¿Qué capturará a continuación? Imagino que no será tan insignificante como un insecto._

Era natural asumir que Malfoy estaba envuelto en el juego oscuro al que Bella y su marido jugaban. Narcisa, no obstante, veía una gran diferencia entre su hermana y Lucius. Él era más como ella, un alma oscura atrapada bajo una apariencia de respetabilidad a ojos de los demás, aunque el alma de él quizá fuese algo más pronunciada que la de ella. Estaba segura de que nadie cuchicheaba sobre ella cuando entraba en una habitación, igual que estaba segura de que sí ocurría en presencia de Malfoy. Estaba tan atenta a las acciones y reacciones de los demás como siempre lo había estado. Malfoy no era un hombre agradable, y estaba segura que nadie se las había arreglado para determinar lo que era verdad. O, si lo habían hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que no estarían rondando lo suficiente como para compartir esa información. Algo oscuro centelleaba en sus ojos plateados, y ella estaba tan intrigada por eso como sabía a ciencia cierta que su hermana lo había estado con el brillo fanático de los ojos oscuros de Rodolphus. Tal vez su hermana no era la única Black intrigada por lo que se escondía bajo la superficie. El pensamiento era casi aterrador.

Fuera en lo que fuese en lo que Bellatrix estaba envuelta, Narcisa tenía la ligera idea de que tenía que ver con los rumores que corrían de un poderoso mago que odiaba a los Muggles y a los Mestizos y semejantes. En el momento en el que oyó hablar sobre él, Narcisa supo que incumbiría a su hermana. La traición de Andrómeda la provocó, y Narcisa no dudaba de que Bellatrix se lanzaría de cabeza en la causa si así de alguna manera pudiera vengar lo que su hermana había hecho. A pesar de que estaba segura de que Lucius compartía la opinión de Bellatrix sobre la importancia de la pureza de Sangre, Narcisa sabía que era por razones completamente distintas. No podía imaginarse tampoco a Malfoy permitiendo que algo lo consumiera de esa manera.

Tal vez eso era parte de su atracción por él. Andrómeda se había visto dominada por la pasión hacia su amante Muggle y la absoluta convicción de que lo que hacía al abandonar a su familia por él era correcto. Bellatrix se había visto dominada por odio, venganza y deseo de causar dolor. Había perdido a Andrómeda, y Narcisa sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo el que perdiese a Bellatrix también. _Esa inquebrantable lealtad la matará algún día_, pensó Narcisa, removiendo distraída el café que tenía en la taza. La golpeó suavemente con la punta de su varita haciendo un hechizo para calentarlo y se la llevó a los labios. _Bella debería haber estado en Gryffindor_, pensó divertida. _Después de todo, esa clase de lealtad sin razón pega mucho más allí que en Slytherin._ Malfoy, en cambio... Sobre él no tenía duda de que viviría según la reputación de su casa de independencia y de mantenerse alejado de problemas, sin importar lo que costase a los demás.

Había preguntado a Lucius sobre ello una noche, cuando bailaban.

-¿Entonces eres un conocido de mi hermana y de mi cuñado? –le preguntó.

Él había esbozado esa irritante sonrisa engreída, y dijo solamente:

-Los conozco, sí.

Sus ojos y su tono de voz no revelaron nada. Esto sólo la desafió a ir más lejos, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir sutilmente más información, el baile había terminado, y más personas se habían unido a ellos. Bellatrix había permanecido extrañamente callada sobre la continua asociación de su hermana con Malfoy, y eso ponía a Narcisa nerviosa. Bellatrix no era de las que se guardaban sus opiniones, de forma que debía haber otro propósito para que se comportara así. Dejó caer insinuaciones, por supuesto, diciendo cosas como "Malfoy tiene el temperamento del mismo diablo, Narcisa", pero no le advirtió ni una vez que se mantuviese alejada de Lucius. Narcisa la había pillado intercambiando una mirada especulativa con Rodolphus en una cena después de haber regresado ella de bailar con Malfoy, pero no había dicho nada. Narcisa no sabía lo mucho que deseaba discutir la situación con su hermana, y quizá estuvieran manteniendo para ellas su opinión por alguna razón.

-¿Ama?

Narcisa se sobresaltó, sacada de su ensueño por la voz chillona de uno de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Sí? –dijo, escudriñando el pequeño rostro ansioso. La criatura retrocedió hasta el aparador, y se estremeció cuando una pequeña bola de cristal empezó a moverse por la superficie hasta pararse en el borde. Los malditos elfos domésticos se morían de miedo en su presencia por Bellatrix, que los encontraba excelentes víctimas en las que practicar sus maldiciones desde que era una niña hasta que se casó con Rodolphus y se mudó. Suspiró.

-No te preocupes, sólo entrega tu mensaje –dijo, resistiendo la urgencia de masajearse las sienes. ¡Qué cansada estaba de sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones de su hermana!

-Un mensaje para ti, ama. Me dijeron que se lo trajese y esperase una respuesta –dijo la criatura nerviosamente, tendiéndole la carta que sujetaba entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Narcisa abrió el elegante pergamino, sellado en verde oscuro por una elaborada M rodeada de dos serpientes. Alzó una ceja al verlo, sabiendo que sólo podía venir de una persona.

_Señorita Black_, empezaba la carta, _estaré encantado de acompañarla a cenar esta noche al Callejón Diagon. Por favor envíe su respuesta a través del elfo doméstico, y la recogeré a las seis y media. Suyo, L.M. _

La letra de Malfoy, notó, parecía severa en el papel. Escribía en con trazos fuertes y marcados que concordaban con su personalidad.

Narcisa se quedó mirando un momento la carta, y luego cogió la pluma que el elfo le ofrecía y escribió una respuesta con su propia límpida y elegante letra. _Señor Malfoy, se sentiré muy honrada de acompañarle a cenar. Le estaré esperando a las seis y media de esta noche. Suya, N.B. _Tendió la nota al elfo doméstico y dejó después la taza de café en la mesa. Miró al reloj y dudó distraída si tenía suficiente tiempo para ir a comprar ese nuevo vestido antes de la cita con Malfoy.

Sintió un ligero aleteo en su estómago por el pensamiento, pero al igual que con el resto de cosas que concernían al enigmático Malfoy, dudaba si era provocado por miedo o deseo. Narcisa estaba empezando a temer que ya no hubiese diferencia entre ambos.

_N/T. Bueno, me he animado con los últimos reviews así que lo he terminado jeje. Después de la neura de "necesitar saber cómo seguía" traduje la mitad, y luego lo dejé colgado, porque seguí leyendo sin traducir (sí, me he leído ya hasta el xapi 10, la mitad, vamos). Como he visto que hay nuevos lectores y este xapi ha llegado a 7 reviews pues me he animado a subir el xapi 5. El próximo no creo que tarde mucho, y será más interesante que este jiji. Tiene una escena que uhhh ñummy xD ya veréis. No adelanto más cosas juju. Mientras a ver si me animo ahora a actualizar algo más, que me apetece escribir algo por mí y no traducido, pero es que llevo días dando vueltas a los miles de retos que tengo propuestos y tal, y tengo miles de parejas y eso, pero ni un mísero argumento, que es lo que más me cuesta. En fin, a ver si se me ocurre algo. Mientras os dejo con esto._

_Joanne_


	6. Capítulo 6

_aDisclaimer: la frase del título ("It's lonely here, there's no one left to torture") es de Leonard Cohen, en The Future._

_N/A. Estoy, como siempre, en deuda hacia mi increíble beta, Stevie la Reina de la Gramática. Gracias también a Kirixchi y a Aulizia por el nombre del "Glass Slipper" (NdT. Lo que yo he traducido como Zapato de cristal). Finalmente, no puedo expresar cuánto adoro los reviews que me mandáis, estoy encantada de que estéis disfrutando con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_N/T. Yeahhh! Bueno, veo que este fic empieza a leerlo más gente jeje, o que al menos ya tiene una serie de fieles lectores xD está way, así que me alegro. De nuevo volvemos con la acción. Como dije, este tiene maaaaaaas chicha. Una parte de muxo morbo muaja! Ya veréis, ya veréis. Y como siga traduciendo tan rápido voy a terminarlo este verano xD Ya me he hecho el planning de todo lo que quiero hacer este verano, y aunque seguramente no lo cumpla, lo que cuenta es la intención (y la intención es terminar este, BM II, llegar hasta el 20 de SDY y empezar el Bella/Voldy; y además empezar novelas y relatos originales y blabla). Mucho curro como véis XDD a ver en qué queda al final del verano este plan._

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**VI. ESTO ESTÁ SOLITARIO, NO QUEDA NADIE A QUIEN TORTURAR**

El Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de brujas y magos apresurándose en la fresca noche de octubre mientras Narcisa y Lucius seguían su camino por las calles serpenteantes. Narcisa, arropada por su abrigo forrado de piel y levemente relajada por el excelente vino tinto que habían tomado en la cena, se asía con suavidad del brazo de Lucius. La había llevado al _Zapato de cristal_, uno de los más caros restaurantes de toda la Inglaterra mágica.

En la cena él la había sonreído desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Ella pensó en comentarlo pero al final se guardó la información para sí misma. Jugaban a un juego interesante, y no pensaba llamar su atención y ponerle fin tan rápido. Las expertas atenciones de él no incitaban a una reacción, tan acostumbrada como estaba a las infinitas galanterías de sociedad que Lucius realizaba sin esfuerzo. Narcisa no iba a dejarse ganar con tanta facilidad, si es que, efectivamente, su intención era "ganarla".

-¿Habías estado aquí antes? –le había preguntado en esa voz suave mientras bebía distraídamente el vino.

-Sí –respondió Narcisa, sentada muy recta y apropiadamente en la silla. Había espiado la mesa de un grupo de brujas y magos al otro lado de la sala donde las mujeres se repantingaban en las sillas y había fruncido el ceño por su comportamiento tan inapropiado. La verdad, ¿cómo esperaban que las tomasen seriamente si holgazaneaban como si estuvieran tiradas sobre los sillones de la Sala Común?-. Mi padre nos trajo aquí cuando Bellatrix anunció su compromiso.

Recordaba esa noche, por supuesto. Sus padres no estaban precisamente encantados por el compromiso de Bellatrix pero tuvieron que poner buena cara y actuar como si estuvieran maravillados por la idea de Bella casándose con Rodolphus Lestrange. La incursión para cenar al _Zapato de cristal_ fue más una exposición calculadamente social que una muestra de la felicidad de sus padres por el próximo matrimonio de su hija.

-Ah, por supuesto. Sin duda estaban encantados –había susurrado, mirándola con sus ojos centelleantes.

-Claro –había dicho ella, cogiendo su copa de vino y abriendo los ojos-. ¿Por qué no habrían de estarlo? Rodolphus viene de una excelente familia. –Había visto un parpadeo molesto en sus ojos y sospechó que había sido por haber aceptado tan fácilmente la llamada Sangre Limpia joven cuando él provenía de la de los caballeros. No era el único que pensaba eso, y era mejor no olvidarlo.

-¿Incluso aunque Lestrange padre haya gastado la fortuna familiar en el juego y en putas? –preguntó sin cambiar de expresión, su voz sin variar de tono ni un ápice. Narcisa había tratado de no atragantarse con el vino que acababa de beber. Sus ojos fueron a clavarse en los de él, y antes de que pudiera controlarse replicó:

-Eso no es algo muy apropiado para decir a una señorita, ¿no es cierto, señor Malfoy?

Él sonrió con satisfacción y elevó su copa en un saludo burlón.

-Ah, pero ya sabe que no yo difícilmente soy un hombre apropiado, ¿o lo soy, señorita Black?

Se habían quedado mirándose a través de la mesa, el ambiente tenso entre ambos. Ella había contemplado su máscara desaparecer un momento y vio la ávida, hambrienta mirada en su rostro. No estaba segura si esa mirada era para ella o se debía a otra cosa completamente diferente. Narcisa estaba convencida de que Malfoy estaba aburrido con la seria, apropiada bruja de sociedad que estaba siendo.

Pensó en eso mientras recorrían el callejón, silenciosos. Extrañamente, no era incómodo. _Quizá es que soy tan rebelde como Bellatrix y Andrómeda a mi manera_, pensó, contemplando el aristocrático perfil de Malfoy. Era bien parecido y se cuidaba, y su linaje era impecable. Desde fuera nadie hubiera dicho que ella se estaba rebelando; de hecho, estaba segura de que todo el mundo la veía como la única hermana Black que no había destrozado su vida con un hombre inapropiado. Claro que, cualquier con sentido común sabría que el peligroso mago rubio era difícilmente respetable compañía para una mujer como ella, por muy privilegiado que él fuese. Sus padres no ponían ni de lejos objeciones a que la cortejase, aunque Narcisa había tenido sumo cuidado en evadir sus preguntas sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Eso sin mencionar que ni siquiera _ella_ la conocía.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en el Callejón Knocturn? –preguntó con su voz suave arrastrando las palabras cuando pasaron Gringotts. Narcisa no estaba muy apegada a Malfoy cuando usaba su condescendiente y aristocrático tono de voz, pero sus palabras hicieron nacer el interés en ella.

-Claro que no –contestó con voz dulce-. Es el tipo de sitio que difícilmente me preocupo por frecuentar.

La miró, sonriendo mientras caminaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has estado? –dijo alargando las palabras y la dirigió hacia la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. A medida que entraban, Narcisa sintió una llamarada de excitación, aunque la ocultó tras una máscara de aburrimiento mientras él la estudiaba esperando su reacción.

-Qué adolescente rebelde tan encantador –dijo ella aspirando por la nariz, y él realmente se rió de ella.

-Desde luego –fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella miraba alrededor con curiosidad a medida que se adentraban en el callejón.

Ciertamente no estaba tan animada con la calle que acababan de dejar atrás. Ahí parecía haber un aura siniestra que flotaba por el lugar, una penumbra que nada tenía que ver con la oscuridad de la noche. Narcisa dejó morir esa peligrosa excitación de antes y trató de no mirar boquiabierta los alrededores. No podía dejar que Malfoy supiera lo mucho que él la había impresionado al traerla a ese callejón de dudosa reputación.

Caminaron despacio por el callejón, y el corazón de Narcisa latía más rápido a medida que se adentraban más en la calle, el bullicio y las luces del Callejón Diagon cada vez más lejanas. Pasaron Borgin & Burkes, y Narcisa miró a través de los mugrientos escaparates y se fijó en la figura de un hombre de pie tras el mostrador. Estaba iluminado por la luz de una sola lámpara.

-¿Está este sitio abierto? –preguntó, sorprendida. Fácilmente eran pasadas las diez, y pocos comercios permanecían abiertos a esas horas.

-Borgin nunca cierra realmente –dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente, y continuaron andando-. Si precisas sus... productos... el señor Borgin estará encantado de vendértelos sin importar la hora que sea.

-Prefiero no preguntar como sabe usted eso, señor Malfoy –le tomó el pelo Narcisa y le sonrió. Él se detuvo por un momento, y la tenue luz de las luces del callejón proyectaban una sombra extraña en su rostro. Le recordó a la noche en que se habían conocido en la terraza de McNair, su cara entre sombras exactamente igual que en ese momento. Le encantó cuando él la miró con aquella fría expresión, y dudó pensativa a qué podía deberse eso.

-No le molestaré dándole una respuesta entonces, señorita Black –dijo, su voz baja y ligeramente ruda. Ella se quedó mirándolo, y cuando su pulso empezó a acelerarse esta vez, supo que no era por el lugar donde se encontraban.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y, acercándose a él, se quedó sin respiración. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. _Maldito sea este arrogante bastardo_, pensó Narcisa, horrorizaba de no sonar muy convencida en su cabeza.

De repente, un mano se enganchó a su brazo, y gritó al ser arrastrada a un callejón más pequeño.

-Venga, cariño, dame tus preciosas joyas, y podrás volver con tu caballeroso amigo –una voz masculló en su oreja, y Narcisa intentó alcanzar su varita-. No deberías hacer eso, tú...

Antes de que pudiera hechizarlo con una de las maldiciones que Bellatrix le había enseñado, él la abofeteó con el dorso de la mano.

Narcisa nunca había sido golpeada en toda su vida. Andrómeda nunca habría hecho una cosa así a su adorada hermana pequeña, y la violencia física era algo que Bellatrix sólo utilizaba _después_ de haber gastado el resto de sus opciones mágicas. Narcisa sintió que la pegaban contra la pared, el dolor de su mandíbula punzante.

-No estoy jugando, puta –siseó, dando un amenazante paso hacia ella. Narcisa hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando la varita, pero entonces escuchó "_Imperio_" y se volvió para ver a Malfoy de pie a la entrada de ese callejón lateral.

Parecía furioso. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras apuntaba con su varita al asaltante, avanzando amenazante como un animal hacia el hombre que permanecía inmóvil ante ella.

-¿Te ha pegado?

Narcisa se quedó callada un momento antes de contestar. La voz de él sonaba tan mortal que estaba casi asustada por ello.

-S...sí –contestó, obligándose a permanecer en pie. No se encogería de miedo ante nadie, ni con la pobre excusa de estar antes ese hombre o ante un Malfoy furioso.

-Una pena por él, entonces –dijo, para sorpresa de Narcisa. Lucius avanzó y dio una patada al hombre en la rodilla-. Tal vez sea mejor que estés en el suelo como la basura que eres –siseó Lucius. Aún bajo la maldición _Imperius_, obedeció inmediatamente, gruñendo suavemente y agarrándose el estómago. Lucius movió la varita y dijo con suavidad-: _Crucio_.

El hombre gritó de dolor. Narcisa retrocedió pegando su espalda a la pared, sin poder apartar los ojos. El pensamiento de que era innatamente experto en esa maldición cruzó su mente.

-¿Debo matarlo para ti, Narcisa? –le preguntó desapasionadamente. _Es la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. _Él mantuvo la varita apuntando al hombre que yacía en el suelo, pero advirtió que sus ojos se fijaba en ella. Los ojos de Narcisa coincidieron con los de él, y no le chocó tanto lo que vio en sus ojos plateados sino lo que no vio.

No había ni un deje de arrepentimiento en la mirada de Malfoy, ni la más ligera indicación de una chispa de inquietud por estar usando una Maldición Imperdonable, y tenía la idea, si es que le había entendido correctamente, de usar la peor y final sobre ese hombre que no había hecho nada excepto golpearla y tratar de robar sus joyas.

A pesar de ella, Narcisa se sentía extrañamente excitaba._ La vida de este hombre está en mis manos_, pensó salvajemente, _y vive y muere según mi deseo_. Casi se odió por el súbito poder que sintió, y por un segundo quiso que Lucius lo hiciera, pero algo la detuvo. No quería que Malfoy fuese a Azkaban. Narcisa sintió que tenía mucho potencial y que encerrarlo en aquella prisión de esa isla sería una pena. Era perfectamente consciente de que debería haber otra razón por la que no quería que Lucius matase a su atacante, pero era incapaz de desentrañar cuál podría ser por el momento.

-No –dijo con un cierto aire de superioridad, su voz fría-. No creo que sea necesario. Algún día, no hay duda de que recibirá su justa recompensa por sus esfuerzos –comentó desdeñosa, temblando por una mezcla de adrenalina, miedo y el súbito asalto de poder que sentía. Lucius se encogió de hombros y detuvo la maldición con un movimiento de varita.

-Como la señorita desee –dijo con frialdad, y ella vio como su expresión se contraía en una máscara de rabia, y pegó una patada al hombre en las costillas. Éste volvió a gritar, y Lucius pasó por encima de él para coger el brazo de Narcisa-. ¿Nos vamos?

Narcisa arqueó una ceja, recomponiéndose.

-Un momento –dijo y alzó la mano para quitarse uno de los pendientes de diamantes de su lóbulo. Era encantadores y difícilmente podía calcularse su valor; tenía muchas baratijas de esas en casa. Dejó caer el pendiente sobre el hombre y dijo fríamente-: Por todos sus problemas, señor. Espero que sea una recompensa por todo el dolor que ha sufrido para conseguirlo.

El hombre murmuró algo que Narcisa no escuchó y Lucius de pronto la alcanzó y la metió en otro callejón, pegándola bruscamente a la pared. Y luego, por primera vez, la besó.

No estaba preparada para la violencia de su beso. Su boca mordió la suya, y ella alzó sus brazos intentando ponerlos sobre sus hombros, pero él se lo impidió y los pegó contra la rugosa piedra sobre su cabeza. Era alto y delgado, y poseía una impresionante fuerza y la retuvo con facilidad contra la pared. Narcisa gimió, incapaz de controlarse, mientras separaba los labios ante su feroz asalto. Sin dejar de besarla, soltó una de sus manos y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Ella se encontró ardiente contra su cuerpo, y hundió su ahora mano libre en el pelo de él, del que tiró casi violentamente. Podía sentir su cuerpo, duro y firme bajo sus ropas, y era terrorífico y seductor a la vez... Un sentimiento no demasiado diferente del que había sentido antes cuando él le ofreció matar al ladrón que se había atrevido a golpearla.

Eso debería haberla advertido, pero no podía parar de besarlo, respondiéndole o pegándose más a él. Se estremeció cuando él de pronto mordió su labio con pasión, y se separó para mirarla. Sus ojos no estaban más desalmados y fríos como lo habían estado durante su anterior y violento encuentro, sino que centelleaban con lujuria y algo más. Algo oscuro e infinitamente más atractivo para ella, aunque Narcisa no podía negar que se sentía complacida por su lujuria ya que no era el único que se sentía embargado por dicha emoción. Su respiración era áspera e irregular, y varios mechones de su pelo rubio se habían escapado de su coleta y rozaban su hermoso rostro. La miró fijamente como si quisiera devorarla, y ella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y se apoyó contra la pared. Si deseaba tomarla ahí mismo, contra aquella pared del Callejón Knockturn después de haber torturado a un hombre, no estaba muy segura de querer detenerle.

Paladeó un sabor metálico y se dio cuenta de que su labio sangraba un poco. Se pasó la lengua sobre el labio inferior y le escuchó contener la respiración bruscamente por ese gesto. Su mirada voló hasta él, y se quedaron mirándose por un largo momento sin decir nada. Lucius finalmente negó con la cabeza como si se aclarase las ideas y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para sacar un pequeño pañuelo blanco que le tendió.

-Toma –dijo, y ella notó que su voz aún no sonaba muy regular. Mientras lo cogía, se dio cuenta de que no sólo le temblaba el pulso a ella.

-Gracias –respondió, su voz quebrada en la noche. Se presionó el pañuelo contra su boca.

La adrenalina iba abandonándola lentamente, y su mandíbula empezó a dolerle donde el ladrón la había golpeado. Sabiendo que tendría un terrorífico moretón en unas pocas horas, se lo presionó con la mano haciendo una leve mueca.

-Deberías mirarte eso –le dijo, y se dio cuenta de que su voz aún no había vuelto a la normalidad. Como si estuviese luchando contra algún instinto personal, avanzó hacia ella y llevo el dorso de la mano hasta su mandíbula con suavidad. El roce la hizo jadear, pero no de dolor. Él dejó caer la mano, aunque se encontraron ambos sumidos en otra de esas conmovedoras miradas por unos segundos antes de que él le ofreciese su brazo-. Vamos, señorita Black, vayamos a curarla antes de que le salga un cardenal –dijo, y ella aceptó su brazo y asintió.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy –dijo en un tono de voz como el suyo, y caminaron juntos fuera del callejón. Ella se detuvo cuando pasaron al lado de donde el atacante yacía, y lo miró-. ¿Qué hará si acude a la policía?

Lucius la sonrió con suficiencia.

-No irá –le aseguró-. Y si lo hace, ¿qué? Tengo testigos que lo vieron atacándola, ¿no? Nadie me echará en cara que haya defendido el honor de mi señorita –añadió con voz burlona.

Narcisa fue incapaz de no reírse, a pesar de estar horrorizada a medias por no haber podido controlar su risa delante de un Malfoy.

-Me temo que el uso de dos Maldiciones Imperdonables está considerado algo más que "defender mi honor" –dijo. Él se inclinó y le puso un dedo contra sus labios.

-Shh –dijo en un siniestro susurro-. No tema, mi señorita Narcisa. Estoy bastante seguro de que no seremos molestados más por él.

Narcisa se sintió agradecida cuando él los hizo Aparecer a los dos de nuevo en casa de ella en vez de caminar todo el Callejón Diagon en aquel estado. El pelo de Lucius estaba medio suelto, y estaba segura de que su rostro estaba horrible. No dudaba de que Bellatrix tendría algo para hacer desaparecer los cardenales de la piel y decidió contactar con ella después de regresar.

Lucius la acompañó hasta la puerta, y ella lo sonrió.

-Gracias por una tarde tan... interesante, señor Malfoy –dijo, burlándose.

-El placer es mío, señorita Black –dijo con suavidad, inclinándose ante ella. Eso provocó que su pelo cayese sobre su rostro de nuevo, y ella llevó sus manos a los mechones para colocárselos detrás de la oreja, casi sin pensar en ello.

Su característica sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció por un momento y su expresión se volvió seria, y volvió otra vez a llevar su mano a la mandíbula de ella. Presionó con tanta suavidad que las piernas volvieron a debilitársele. _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? _Ascendió para acariciar brevemente su oreja, desprovista del diamante. Narcisa vio un breve destello de rabia en su rostro, pero cuando habló, sus palabras fueron en voz baja y sin rencor.

-Es una lástima que algo tan hermoso haya tenido que ser tan cruelmente abandonado –dijo, pero ella notó una reprimida excitación en su voz que no supo entender.

-Es sólo un pendiente, Lucius –susurró, capturada de pronto por su ardiente mirada, usando su nombre inconscientemente.

Dejando caer su mano, él volvió a sonreír y se alejó de ella.

-No estaba hablando del pendiente –dijo, e inclinó la cabeza una vez más antes de darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Se volvió al llegar abajo y dijo en voz baja-: A propósito, no te preocupes por el pendiente, Narcisa. Lo reemplazaré.

Mirándolo divertida, se quedó en el porche hasta que escuchó el sonoro crack que provocó al Aparecerse.

Narcisa se volvió para entrar en casa. Fue antes de nada a la chimenea para hablar con su hermana para que le diese algún consejo sobre que ungüento ponerse en la mandíbula herida (Bellatrix siempre había tenido facilidad con las pociones; Narcisa secretamente pensó que era una pena que sus talentos estuvieran tan solo concentrados en otros tipos de magia). Antes de echar los polvos verdes a la chimenea para llamar a su hermana, se tocó el labio herido delicadamente y decidió dejarlo así como estaba.

Se echó hacia atrás para tirar los polvos, pero un pensamiento entró de pronto en su mente. Casi le hizo tirar los polvos Flu al suelo.

_Voy a casarme con Lucius Malfoy. _

_N/A. Ahg, este me ha costado XD en cuanto son un poco más largos empiezo a aburrirme. Llevo dos días sin pasar por casa y estoy retrasándome en mi plan de verano de escribir jeje, para variar. _

_En cuanto a este xapi, ADORO el beso. Es taaaaaaaan morboso. De todas formas me sigue gustando más el 4 xD ya, por cierto, he leído la historia entera (jeje, no pude resistirme) y está muy, muy bien. Si os van gustando estos xapis os gustarán los demás (y hay uno de una escena Rody-Bella que me encanta jiji). La historia va hasta que se casan básicamente, pero en fin, no adelanto acontecimientos. Estoy muy contenta, porque en el último xapi he recibido muchos más reviews que de costumbre, y la historia ya parece tener fieles lectores jeje. He traducido algunos de vuestros reviews a Sionnain, y os da a todos las gracias )_

_Venga, a ver qué os parece este jeje._

_Joanne_

8


	7. Capítulo 7

_N/A. La cita es de Leonard Cohen, en "In my secret life"._

_N/T. Siiiii, x fin vuelvo! Estoy últimamente muy contenta con los reviews que recibe este fic, que la verdad es que se los merece, porque es el mejor fic Luci-Cissy que he encontrado nunca jiji. Sionnain r0lz! Parece que coincidís conmigo en que en el anterior xapi el beso fue muuuuy morboso muaja! Y aún queda mucho, mucho, ya veréis. Os dejo ya con el fic, y a los que seguís mis historias, pues supongo que estos días andaré actualizándolas, que me ha dado una vena escritora xP_

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**VI. SONRÍO CUANDO ESTOY FURIOSO, ENGAÑO Y MIENTO, HAGO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER**

Lucius, sentado en el estudio de Malfoy Manor, miraba caer la lluvia en el inmaculado jardín de los Malfoy a través de la ventana. Hacía suficiente frío fuera como para matar la delicada vegetación, pero a la hierba le venía muy bien para permanecer verde. Podría haber sido azul en lo que a Malfoy se refería, que lo mismo le hubiese dado, pues su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Me has oído, Lucius?

Lucius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la severa de su padre Aurelius. _No estaba escuchándote, viejo loco_, pensó Lucius, pero cambió su expresión a una mirada de educado interés y sólo dijo:

-Lo siento, padre; no estaba prestando atención.

Lucius no disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre, pero precisamente por la repugnancia que sentía hacía ese viejo hombre no lo demostraría en su expresión. Aurelius Malfoy tenía algunos rasgos en común con su hijo: la misma altura, la larguirucha constitución, piel pálida y nariz puntiaguda; pero ahí terminaba todo parecido. Oh, Malfoy padre tenía la misma arrogancia que se le inculcaba a todo Malfoy desde la cuna, pero no ambición. Era como si su hijo hubiera heredado esa cualidad por los dos.

Su abuelo Marcus, ese _sí_ había sido un Malfoy del que poder estar orgulloso. Lucius recordaba al anciano Malfoy contándole historias de niño sobre los Caballeros de Walpurgis, sobre la lucha contra los que intentaban contaminar su mundo con Muggles y Sangres Sucia. Su abuelo no había sido un hombre afectuoso; ninguno de los hombres Malfoy heredaron ese rasgo en particular. Aún así, las lecciones que Marcus enseñó a Lucius antes de su misteriosa muerte fueron de lejos mucho más importantes que los monótonos discursos sobre política de su padre. No era que Lucius no estuviese enterado de la importancia de tener contactos en el Ministerio; sólo que parecía que para Aurelius _no había_ nada más importante que establecerlos.

Estaba muy seguro de por qué había sido convocado, ya que normalmente no conversaban a menos que Aurelius deseara sermonear a su único hijo y heredero sobre la responsabilidad que sentía que Lucius estaba desatendiendo. Malfoy padre estaba contento de sentarse para discutir sobre política e historia con sus amigos, beber whisky de fuego y cazar. A Lucius no le desagradaba cazar, pero sus presas preferidas no eran exactamente las mismas víctimas que las de su padre y sus compinches. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. _Dudo que las criaturas que cacen les ofrezcan una persecución tan enérgica como la que tengo yo._ De niño, cuando Aurelius había llevado a Lucius a cazar, siempre le había intentado enseñar la responsabilidad que tenía el cazador de matar humanamente a su presa, limpiarla y evitar que se perdiera. "Eso nos rebajaría al nivel de los cazadores furtivos, hijo", diría su padre. "Y los Malfoy no lo son; es irrespetuoso para con nuestro linaje". El joven Lucius asentiría, a pesar de que era obvio para los dos que el chico se preocupaba más por la caza que por el bien establecido ritual post-cacería. Esa era, en esencia, la diferencia entre padre e hijo.

-Te he preguntado si hay alguna razón en particular por la que pasas tanto tiempo con la más joven de las Black –preguntó Aurelius imperiosamente, clavando en Lucius su mirada. Su padre llevaba su pelo rubio corto y tenía una cuidada barba. Lucius sabía que su padre odiaba el pelo largo de su hijo, que era la principal razón por la que Lucius lo llevaba de esa manera. Aurelius nunca lo diría; era demasiado Malfoy como para admitir que algo tan insignificante lo molestaba, a pesar de que su irritación era fácil de ver.

-Pensé que era obvio –respondió alargando las palabras, agitando el brandy color ámbar mientras sonreía a su padre con una vaga sonrisa.

-No vuelvas a sonreír de esa forma en mi presencia –dijo su padre severamente, pero Lucius lo ignoró. No era como si fuese a hacer algo porque él no controlase sus expresiones faciales, después de todo-. Contesta a mi pregunta –exigió Aurelius.

_Bueno, padre, parece que a señorita Black tiene una extraña inclinación por el masoquismo que me fascina y me excita, y pensé que quedaría bien que me casase con una mujer que tiene un corazón tan negro como el mío._

-Siempre estás insistiéndome para que haga honor a mi noble nombre y encuentre una mujer, padre. Por eso estoy intentando obtener una.

No mencionó que había decidido casarse con Narcisa Black varios días antes mientras miraba sus ojos brillando por la lujuria cuando él se ofreció a matar a un hombre para ella. El pensamiento lo excitó, y se removió incómodo en la silla, intentando esconder esa detestable reacción que tenía cada vez que pensaba en la señorita Black.

_Narcisa_. El nombre le sentaba bien. Uno siempre se centraba en el nombre, un nombre que prometía vanidad y egocentrismo, hasta el punto que desatendía las infinitas posibilidades implícitas en su apellido. _Black, de hecho_. Había algo innatamente fascinante en ella, en esa mujer que quería que la hiriese, que quería que matase para ella, pero que rechazaba sonreírle afectuosamente en público. Narcisa tenía una mente cortante, y él sabía sin duda que nadie había descubierto ese hecho excepto Bellatrix.

Ante el pensamiento de la hermana morena de Narcisa, tuvo que obligarse a no fruncir el ceño. Bellatrix estaba siempre intentando separarlo de Narcisa, intentando convencerle de que traer a Narcisa a "su mundo" era un error. Lucius tenía la certeza que aunque Bella puede que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para determinar que Narcisa tenía cerebro bajo esa cabellera rubia, no tenía ni idea de la vena de oscuridad que había tras esa fachada de frialdad. Sin duda Bellatrix estaba demasiado ciega por su propia naturaleza oscura para apreciar verdaderamente –o siquiera notar- la agudeza de Narcisa.

-No pongo ninguna objeción a que encuentres mujer, Lucius. Estoy preocupado, sin embargo, por la reputación de esa familia… –comenzó Aurelius, y Lucius apretó los dientes por la irritación. Lucius siempre había recibido lo que había querido, y estaba convencido de que esta vez no sería diferente, a pesar de la opinión de su padre sobre la familia Black. Y quería a Narcisa Black. Oh, cuánto la _quería_…

Había requerido cada onza del control que poseía para no tomarla contra la pared del Callejón Knocturn esa noche. Había sido tan ardiente, pegando su joven cuerpo contra él y gimiendo contra su admitido violento asalto a su boca. Su inocencia mezclada con esa vena masoquista casi lo desarmaba. Y estaba mucho más cautivado por el hecho de que ella no tenía _ni idea_ de lo que verdaderamente quería y de lo mucho que él deseaba dárselo. _Sé qué danza desea tu febril mente, señorita Black, porque el deseo de dártela danza con el mío._

¿Qué era lo que le había detenido esa noche? No habían sido las maldiciones hechas a ese estúpido malcriado, porque eso era la clase de cosa que había dejado de preocuparle mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, desde que Narcisa había tirado el pendiente de diamantes al hombre, le había costado poco esfuerzo entrar en contacto con los dueños de las tiendas de joyas para que le alertaran cuando el hombre fuese a vender el diamante. Lucius había encontrado al asaltante de Narcisa y se había ocupado de él, asegurando un criminal poco peligroso menos en el mundo. Si el hombre hubiera estado molestando a los Sangres Sucia o robando a los Muggles, Lucius le habría dado unas palmaditas en la espalda y le habría deseado buena suerte antes de lavarse las manos y olvidarse completamente de la cuestión. Sin embargo, ese hombre se había _atrevido_ a ponerle la mano encima a Narcisa, y por eso, Lucius lo había tenido que matar. Ningún hombre tocaría lo que era suyo, y, a pesar de que hasta ese momento se había contenido para reclamarla, Narcisa Black era _suya_. Su futura esposa, tanto si lo sabía ya como si no.

No había podido ser ese pensamiento, el que era la futura señora Malfoy, el que le había parado. La había arrastrado a ese callejón con toda la intención de tomarla al mismo tiempo que su enfebrecido cerebro decidía que se casaría con ella después. _No puede ser por nobleza_, pensó, ahogando el sermón de su padre sobre los errores de Andrómeda Black y alguna complicada analogía que envolvía los hábitos de unión de los thestrals _porque no tengo uno. Un hecho que la señorita Black descubriría pronto, si no lo ha hecho ya. _Apuró el resto del brandy y sonrió. _Debe ser que me gusta la expectativa del juego al que jugamos. Como a ella, y esa es la razón de que sea tan… gratificante, aunque no haya tomado placer de ella… o ella de mí, en realidad._ No era sólo arrogancia lo que le había llevado a esa conclusión; la respuesta de ella había sido inconfundible.

-Padre –dijo con firmeza, interrumpiendo la retahíla de Aurelius cuando una vez más su cuerpo se tensó ante el pensamiento de Narcisa y de las oscuras y eróticas cosas que deseaba hacerle-. Narcisa Black es difícilmente la clase de mujer que huiría con un Muggle. –Lucius deseaba que la conversación terminase, pero aparentemente Malfoy padre no lo veía así.

-Y su hermana, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Algo como Isabelle? Está algo loca, ¿no?

-No está loca –mintió Lucius-. Sólo es… _apasionada_… respecto a ciertas… _causas_. -Había otras formas para definirlo, pero era difícil explicar el fervor desenfrenado de Bellatrix de manera positiva. "Apasionado" era un intento tan bueno como cualquier otro-. Por otro lado, se casó con un joven que una familia de Sangre Limpia.

Eso era lo que _de verdad_ importaba a su padre, que no podía conocer la profundidad que el estado mental de Bella estaba alcanzando.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, supongo. –Aurelius suspiró y entrecerró sus ojos azules mirando a su hijo. Lucius una vez escuchó a su padre diciendo a su madre que los ojos de su hijo eran grises porque no había luz en ellos. Lucius tomó eso como un cumplido, a pesar de que no estaba dicho como tal.

-Supongo que la joven Black es una compañera aceptable para ti –dijo su padre de mala gana-. Es bastante bonita, eso es cierto. –Por alguna razón, Lucius se puso furioso y clavó las uñas en la silla. Verdaderamente era impropia esa posesividad en lo que concernía a Narcisa. Después de todo, el hombre era su padre-. Espero un nieto antes de que abandone este cuerpo mortal, hijo.

Lucius soltó una carcajada ante eso. _No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, y no tengo ninguna objeción que hacer a ese objetivo. _

-Estoy seguro de que puedo complacerte -dijo arrastrando las palabras y se puso en pie-. ¿Hemos terminado, padre? Hablando de la señorita Black, vamos a ir a la fiesta de los Travers juntos, así que debo irme.

-Un momento, hijo –dijo su padre, y Lucius lo miró. Había una extraña sensación de tristeza en los ojos de su padre que Lucius no llegaba a entender. Tenía la constante, vaga sensación, de que había decepcionado a Aurelius, y como siempre el pensamiento encendió su ira-. Lucius, sé que no valoras mis continuos consejos de que encuentres aliados en el Ministerio.

Lucius masculló un juramento, despreciando la repetición de esa continua conversación que nunca había sido capaz de aparcar.

-No he dicho nunca que no encuentre el valor en ese consejo, padre, ya que estoy seguro de que no es otra cosa que sentido común –replicó Lucius, pronunciando cada palabra como si hablase a un niño pequeño-. Tengo toda la intención de continuar la tradición Malfoy de tener a cierto número de ministros de alto rango en el bolsillo.

Aurelius suspiró y miró por la misma ventana por la que Lucius había estado mirando antes.

-El mundo cambia, hijo mío. Siempre lo ha hecho, y puedo decir que siempre lo hará. No es mucho lo que podemos hacer para evitar ese hecho.

La preocupación en su voz era evidente.

Lucius lo miró, desconcertado.

-No estoy seguro de saber de qué hablas, padre –dijo y vio cómo los ojos del hombre se entrecerraban de manera familiar hasta que volvió a posar los ojos en su hijo.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos con respecto a la nueva política que respalda el Ministerio, Lucius, de verdad que lo entiendo. Yo también fui joven.

Las palabras de Aurelius produjeron un extraño efecto en Lucius, quien cerró los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y apretó los dientes hasta que sintió un tic. Si había una manera probada de incitar su temperamento era su padre jugando la carta de _yo-también-fui-un-joven-idealista-una-vez_. Y esta vez no fue ninguna excepción

-Pero tienes que tener en mente que esta familia es la cosa _más importante_ en lo que concierne a tus lealtades –continuó Aurelius en el mismo tono condescendiente-. Y todas tus causas ideológicas no llegan ni a un montón de Sickles comparado con eso. Te casas con la señorita Black y serás el padre de tus herederos. Sigue y da tu apoyo a lo que quieras, pero si te metes demasiado, Lucius, no olvides que debes tu lealtad al nombre de los Malfoy por encima de todo. –Su padre golpeó con el puño la mesa-. El futuro de esta familia significa más que cualquier otra causa que hayas _tomado_ como tuya. ¿Me has entendido, Lucius?

Los ojos de Aurelius se detuvieron brevemente en el antebrazo de Lucius.

-Lo prometo, padre, nunca olvidaré a qué... y a quién... debo mi lealtad –siseó Lucius. Se encontró con los ojos de su padre sin pestañear, y los dos Malfoy mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, en silencio.

Su padre asintió, la extraña mirada en sus ojos volviendo a ser la misma fría de siempre. Movió la mano como si le estuviese despidiendo, y Lucius asintió y se volvió para irse. Cuando llegó a la puerta, puso una mano enguantada en el picaporte y se giró, incapaz de dejar que el hombre dijese la última palabra. Después de todo, Aurelius había sido el responsable del orgullo que no permitía a Lucius retroceder ante las batalles verbales.

-Sólo me voy a preocupar de que el futuro sea merecedor del nombre de los Malfoy –dijo y salió de la habitación. Si su padre le llamó, no lo escuchó, y tampoco hubiera hecho caso de todas formas.

_Mi propio hijo_, pensó Lucius furiosamente abriendo de golpe la puerta de su habitación, _sabrá la importancia del nombre de los Malfoy y vivirá en la clase de mundo que lo respetará. Tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo._

Lucius se vio en el reflejo del espejo y se encontró con que estaba obviamente alterado. Estaba advertido contra su formidable temperamento, que había heredado de su madre. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, notando sus ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas por la irritación. Era muy difícil para los de piel clara ocultar los destellos de ira que asomaban tan naturalmente a su piel.

Su mirada se paró en un pequeño paquete que había sobre su tocador y que cogió, sonriendo levemente. El rojo de su rostro cambió de ser de furia a una clase muy diferente de emoción. El destello anticipador de sus ojos no era menos oscuro que la rabia que lo había precedido, pero era por una razón mucho más satisfactoria. Lucius se recogió el pelo en su usual coleta baja, ya que se lo había dejado suelto para hablar con su padre. Lucius Malfoy era un genio cuando se trataba de hacer sutiles gestos que garantizaban provocar fuertes reacciones, y tenía confianza en que su talento no le vendría mal esa noche.

Mientras salía de la mansión, sus ojos fueron hasta la puerta del estudio de su padre, que estaba entreabierta. Aurelius miraba al fuego, su cabeza baja como si rezase. Lucius había asumido que los amigos de su padre vendrían a beber brandy y a pontificar como era su habitual pasatiempo, pero no había evidencia de que alguien más estuviese en el despacho.

Lucius se quedó parado un momento, mirando a su padre. Dudó momentáneamente por qué había sido una decepción tan grande para ese hombre, luego movió la cabeza y salió de la mansión. Esos pensamientos no eran productivos y sólo le enfurecían. El mundo en el que vivía estaba desvaneciéndose, y el futuro pertenecía a los que eran los suficientemente fuertes como para hacer con él lo que quisiesen. Lucius sacó la varita y se Apareció en Ravensden, la casa de los Black.

_N/A. Ahg, weno, he conseguido terminarlo! Me gusta más cuando son algo más cortitos, que los hago más rápido y no me aburro tanto xD aunque comparado con el anterior.. uf, ese sí que fue espantoso. Aquí conocemos un poquito de Luci jiji, qué sexy k es. Me gusta como contesta a su padre, y lo claro que tiene Sionnain como son las ideas que tiene. A veces es complicado separar su cobardía e instinto de preservación con su lealtad a la sangre y a Voldemort... Porque no es tan leal como Bella, eso está claro, pero igualmente fue él quien hizo el "ataque de los mortis" en el mundial de Quidditch, a pesar de no saber que voldy estaba resurgiendo. Se arriesgó solo por divertirse y volver a los antiguos tiempos, y consiguió convencer a los demás de que lo siguieran, así que tiene cierto poder sobre ellos... Tener todo muy claro de Luci creo que no es nada fácil. Pero me dejo de disertaciones XD k son las 2 de la mañana y ya divago. Voy a mimir ya, que mañana madrugo relativamente. Nus vemos!_

_Joanne_


	8. Capítulo 8

_N/A. La cita es de The Ship Song, de Nick Cave._

_N/T. Se me pasó por completo seguir este fic. La verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada con mis fics largos, tengo que ponerme algo más seria, pero bueno… esto es una traducción, así que no tiene excusa! ARGGG XD siempre me pasa lo mismo. En este vuelven a salir juntitos los dos, que sé que a la mayoría le gustan más estos xapis, así que bien jeje. Espero que os guste más que el anterior, aunque sea algo más cortito x) Y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, este fic está empezando a recibir bastantes y os lo agradezco muxo._

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**VIII. COME SAIL YOUR SHIPS AROUND ME, AND BURN YOUR BRIDGES DOWN**

La fiesta de los Travers era parecida a la mayoría de fiestas de sociedad a las que Narcisa había asistido desde su presentación en sociedad; un aburrimiento mortal. Pero asistiendo del brazo de Lucius era, sin embargo, todo mucho más entretenido. Él tenía un sentido del humor malicioso y un ingenio rápido que la hacía sonreír siempre, aunque supiera que no era apropiado hacerlo en una fiesta. Narcisa dudaba por qué se moría por hacer algo inapropiado, y el sentimiento había ido creciendo desde su encuentro con aquel ladrón en el Callejón Knockturn. Trató de ignorar vivamente esa excitación de lujuria que la había avasallado al ver a Lucius maldecir a ese hombre, pero era difícil de suprimir.

La reacción de Bella a la situación había sorprendido a Narcisa. Por supuesto le había preguntado qué le había ocurrido a su rostro, aunque la pregunta iba más por: "¡_Mataré a ese hijo de puta! ¡Cómo se atreve a golpear a mi hermana!_ Narcisa pudo explicarle con calma que no había sido Lucius quien la había pegado, sino un hombre intentando herirla y robarle las joyas. Bellatrix había detenido un momento su acceso de rabia, sus ojos negros centelleando, y sólo dijo: _¿y qué diablos hacías con Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn?_

Estaba claro para ella que, aunque Bellatrix admitía que Narcisa era inteligente, aún pensaba en su hermana pequeña como una inocente. A pesar de ser parcialmente cierto, no se sentía muy inocente; con la reacción ante Malfoy amenazando a su atacante, y los sueños que plagaron su mente esa noche –confusas imágenes de lujuria y dolor- empezaba a pensar que era tan retorcida como su hermana. Había aplacado a Bella diciendo que _quería_ visitar esa nefaria calle, y había pensado que "Lucius era la protección adecuada (y de hecho llegó a serlo)". Su hermana –bastante sorprendentemente, había pensado Narcisa- aceptó su simple excusa y le mandó una poción para evitar los cardenales. Afortunadamente, Bellatrix había estado tan concentrada por su mandíbula amoratada que no se había fijado en su labio hinchado o bien había asumido que la causa era la misma. Narcisa no la sacó de su error, ni tampoco le explicó por qué no había curado el labio hinchado mientras que se había aplicado la poción generosamente por su mandíbula herida. Disfrutaba pasándose la lengua por el labio e imaginando a Lucius besándola, empujándola con fuerza contra la pared…

Narcisa contuvo la respiración, volviendo su atención a la pareja que justo se le acababa de acercar. Su hermana y su cuñado se habían presentado bastante tarde en la fiesta, ya pasada la hora de la cena, y había un brillo fanático en los ojos de Bellatrix que Narcisa reconocía demasiado bien. Su hermana prácticamente bullía de energía y Rodolphus la contemplaba con adoración en sus límpidos ojos negros. Narcisa obligó a su expresión a recobrar la mascara de educación que solía llevar y trató de no poner los ojos en blanco al notar que Rodolphus y Bellatrix se cogían de la mano. No era tanto que le molestase eso (aunque Narcisa estaba convencida de que coger el brazo de la cita de alguien era la única manera apropiada de comportase en sociedad), sino la forma en que lo hacían, como si se aferraran el uno al otro mientras se ahogaban más que por demostrar algún afecto. _Apropiado_, pensó y asintió con la cabeza cuando su hermana se dirigió a ella.

-Una fiesta tan _aburrida_ –dijo Bellatrix en su voz sedosa, sus ojos de párpados pesados clavados en Lucius de una forma que puso furiosa a Narcisa-. Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos encontrado algo más entretenido que hacer esta noche, ¿tú no, Rodolphus? –Bellatrix soltó una risita. Narcisa apretó los dientes; alguien que no conociese a Bella pensaría que había bebido demasiado alcohol. _Oh, Bellatrix estaba borracha, pero no de champagne._

Rodolphus tan solo asintió, y Narcisa respondió con voz fría:

-Fue una cena encantadora, lamento que no hayáis podido uniros a nosotros.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Su exuberante, voluptuoso cuerpo ceñido por el vestido rojo sangre que era su favorito. Un recuerdo de Andrómeda preguntando a Bella por qué tenía todas sus prendas en un tono de rojo tan perturbador. Bella había sonreído y contestado: "porque el color va conmigo". No se equivocaba; era un complemento perfecto a su oscura, exótica belleza. Parada al lado de Lucius hacían una llamativa pareja: su tenebroso, impresionante atractivo era la pareja perfecta a su fría, pálida perfección. Narcisa pensó que lo mismo pasaba con ella y Rodolphus, e intentó no estremecerse ante la idea. No era exactamente que no le gustase su cuñado, sino que su veneración por su hermana la ponía nerviosa. Aparte de Narcisa, Rodolphus era la única persona que de verdad _conocía_ a Bellatrix y el hecho de que a pesar de eso pudiera adorarla era desconcertante.

Narcisa miró a Lucius, que miraba a Bellatrix y a su marido con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Por alguna razón esto le gustó inmensamente a Narcisa y se sintió animada, aun sabiendo lo mezquino del sentimiento. Sabía que Lucius y Bellatrix habían estado… _juntos_… pues recordaba a Bellatrix mencionándolo hace tiempo. Aunque no la molestase exactamente, era alentador saber que su pretendiente no tenía interés en la innegablemente sensual Bellatrix. Narcisa nunca había conocido a un hombre que se resistiese a los encantos de Bella, y que aquella se oponía firmemente a compartir. Después de todo, _era_ una Black.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus se fueron a buscar a Walden McNair y los tres se quedaron en un rincón bebiendo champagne y susurrando excitados. La electricidad alrededor de su hermana vibraba en el aire, y Narcisa notó que muchos ojos se volvían hacia donde estaba ella. Bellatrix era cautivadora, no había duda respecto a eso. Casi como si no pudieran evitarlo, muchos magos y brujas jóvenes se veían atraídos a su lado. Bellatrix siempre había sido igual; atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo.

-Tu hermana ciertamente tiene público –dijo Lucius con sarcasmo, arrastrando las palabras, mirando a los demás agruparse en torno a Bellatrix. Miró a Narcisa, un brillo especulativo en sus ojos-. ¿No te molesta?

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, Narcisa bufó de una forma muy poco femenina, y luego se sonrojó levemente mientras observaba alrededor suyo con una mirada culpable para asegurarse que nadie se había dado cuenta. Viendo que estaban a salvo solos, se encontró con la mirada de Lucius y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no –dijo-. Estoy acostumbrada. Además –añadió, dando un sorbo a su vaso de limonada-, ha sido bastante útil en ocasiones.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Lucius, su mano en el brazo de ella haciéndola moverse alrededor del perímetro de la zona de baile. No estaba segura de adónde estaban yendo y casi quería detenerse y ver si él la obligaría a seguir. Se resistió a la breve llamarada de deseo que la recorrió por el pensamiento y decidió responder a la pregunta.

-¿Conocías a mi hermana? –preguntó con cautela. Él la miró y enarcó una ceja.

-Fuimos al colegio juntos, claro –respondió-, y ya te conté que fuimos pareja.

-No, no Bellatrix. Me refiero a Andr… a mi otra hermana –terminó, sin querer decir el nombre de Andrómeda. Aunque entendiese las razones detrás del destierro de Andrómeda, no significaba que no sintiese su pérdida. Se moriría antes de admitirlo, claro, pero lo sentía de todas formas. Años atrás, Narcisa se había hecho la promesa de nunca mentirse a sí misma, y no tenía intención de romperla.

-Oh. Ella. Sí, la conocí. ¿Por qué? –Lucius la sacó a la calle y caminaron por una zona boscosa que había en uno de los lados de la propiedad de los Travers.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Narcisa, distraída momentáneamente. Hacía algo de frío y ella no había traído su chal.

-Tengo algo que darte, y la sala de baile estaba demasiado abarrotada. Muchas personas en un mismo espacio. Pensé que podríamos tomar algo de aire. –No cesó de dar zancadas largas, y siendo más alto que ella y teniendo las piernas más largas, Narcisa tuvo que acelerar el paso para mantenerse a su lado.

-Parece que estamos disfrutando de una carrera nocturna, Lucius. Ve más despacio –soltó Narcisa, y él bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Alzó una ceja mirándola, y ella suspiro y continuó su historia-. Como estaba diciendo, mis hermanas, por ser tan diferentes, estaban siempre metidas en problemas. Andrómeda intentaba corregir cada error que cometía Bellatrix, y ésta siempre decía que se esforzaría por hacer algo horrible para preocupar a Andrómeda. Cansaban bastante. Una vez, Padre nos llevó de compras a Hogsmeade poco después de que Bella empezara en Hogwarts. Bella había robado algunos caramelos en Honeydukes y Andrómeda lo había visto. Exigió que Bella devolviera lo que había robado, pero Bellatrix la amenazó con maldecirla y le dijo que se estuviera callada. Andrómeda vio a un Auror en la calle y fue hacia él para decirle que su hermana era una ladrona y que debía ser encerrada en Azkaban. –Narcisa suspiró-. Padre estaba completamente humillado, y regañó a Bella por robar y a Andrómeda por ser tan ridículamente dramática y por llamar a un Autor, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que detener a niñas por robar chocolate. Esa fue más o menos la escena -terminó.

Lucius la llevó hasta quedar bajo un árbol y la obligó a apoyarse contra él. Resultaba muy atractivo en esa posición mientras sonreía por su historia, vestido en sus ropas de gala.

-¿Y qué hizo la más joven de las hermanas Black?

Narcisa sonrió, entretenida a su pesar.

-Por toda la conmoción, Bella dejó caer los caramelos que había robado. Miré a mis hermanas, a mi padre y al Auror: todos hablaban a la vez y se habían olvidado de mi presencia. Cogí una rana de chocolate y me la comí delante de todos sin que ninguno se fijara –dijo-. Padre estaba furioso con Bellatrix cuando devolvió los caramelos y Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que faltaba una rana. Bella acusó a Andy de mentir, y Andy la acusó de esconderla. Ninguno pensó en preguntarme a mí si la tenía. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que mi diferente naturaleza podía tener ventajas.

Lucius se rió, y a ella le gustó el sonido –ronco y bajo, estaba segura de que no estaba muy acostumbrado a producirlo.

-Mi Narcisa –dijo, acercándola a él-. Siempre oportunista.

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras el corazón de ella se aceleraba tanto por las palabras "Mi Narcisa" como por su cercanía.

-Tu labio está hinchado, Narcisa, aunque no veo ni rastro en tu cara del infortunado cardenal. ¿No te pusiste la poción curativa también en el labio?

Alzó la mano y deslizó uno de sus dedos largos, enguantados en piel negra, por su labio inferior. Narcisa tembló, tanto por el contacto como por el leve dolor que le produjo el gesto.

-No –susurró, llevando sus manos a los hombros de él.

-¿Por qué?

Su voz era suave y ella estaba cautivada por su mirada centelleante.

-Porque me… -Bajó los ojos, antes de mirar con ellos sus labios y aguantar la respiración. Narcisa no se echaba atrás ante un desafío, y aunque su instinto era preservar esa relación, clavó sus ojos en los de él y descaradamente se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior- me gusta.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó en un tono entrecortado que encontró terriblemente atractivo. Inclinó la cabeza y capturó su boca con la suya propia antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Jadeó cuando él succionó levemente su labio entre sus dientes, mordiéndola con gentileza. Las uñas femeninas se clavaron en los hombros del joven y le escuchó gemir. El sonido la complació y decidió que quería oírlo otra vez, así que le mordió el labio superior. No le hizo sangre, aunque llegó a ser agresivo.

Se movió tan repentinamente que ella hizo un ruido que se asemejó a un grito, y que le hubiera horrorizado si se hubiera preocupado por eso. Fue aprisionada con rapidez contra el árbol en el que había estado apoyada. Él cogió sus manos y las capturó por encima de su cabeza. Dio un respingo cuando la corteza arañó la piel descubierta de sus brazos. Él se apretó contra ella, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, volvió a besarla.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que permanecieron ahí, contra ese árbol mientras él la besaba salvajemente. Se sentía como si pudiera caerse en cuando él soltase sus brazos, y cuando se frotó contra ella, no pudo más que gemir audiblemente. Él se rió en su oído y llevó su boca a su cuello.

-¿No sabes qué he traído para ti? –masculló, su boca muy cerca de su oreja. Provocó que su cuerpo se viera invadido por los escalofríos y movió el cuello de forma que él pudiera acceder con facilidad a la suave piel de su garganta.

-Pensé que me habías traído _esto_ –respondió e inclinó su cadera contra él, que siseó y le mordió el cuello, y ella se rió encantada.

-¿No tan inocente después de todo, señorita Black? –murmuró, lamiendo la pequeña herida de su cuello.

-¿Cómo puede insinuar tal cosa, señor Malfoy? –replicó, incapaz de detener las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, y la experiencia entera era casi… _liberadora_.

Soltó una de las dos manos de Narcisa, dejando la otra pegada aún contra la rugosa corteza del tronco. La joven llevó su mano libre al cuello de él, en un intento que acercarle aún más. Él rió con suavidad, y el sonido resultó deliciosamente siniestro en la noche oscura.

-Tengo algo que devolverte –dijo, buscando en su bolsillo. Cuando sacó la mano sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Se le ofreció en silencio.

_N/A. AHHH cuánto he tardado? Podéis empezar a mandarme los reviews amenazandome próximamente xD Ains, es que os cuento. He empezado a ver infinitas series+1 y claro, no tengo tiempo para escribir. Me dedico a ver capítulo tras capítulo sin parar jeje. Afortunadamente con las que estoy más enganchada ya las estoy terminando, así que bueno (ya me engancharé a otras, no os preocupéis xD). La cosa es que hoy se me ha ido internet T.T no sé por qué, así que no puedo poner a cargar Naruto en youtube… por lo que me he puesto a terminar este xapi, y ahora a ver si me voy a escribir algo más. Tengo que aprovechar el no tener internet! (quién lo diría xD). Y no consigo que me funcione el ratón… Voy a pelearme con el pc. Bxtos a todos, y reviews plz!_

_Cositas varias, jiji, que siempre me olvido de ponerlas. Primero de todo ya tengo hecho el archivo de fanfics de Voldemort y sus mortífagos (sí, esa web de los fics de Bella de la que llevo hablando años… pues ya esta hecha yay!!). Podéis encontrar el link en la biografía de mi profile. Espero que se apunte mucha mucha gente juju :D_

_Segunda cosita. Voy a hacerme un blog, y quiero hacer una biografía algo más original, y he pensado en hacerla a base de preguntas y respuestas que me haga la gente, así que si os apetece y os interesa, os pido plzplzplzplzplz que me mandéis en los reviews preguntas sobre cosas que os gustaría saber sobre mí (desde dónde he nacido a por qué me gusta tanto Bella, no sé xD). Intentad sed algo originales porfi… porque sino veo que todos me preguntaran por qué me gusta tanto Bella xDD Gracias!_

_Joanne_

5


	9. Capítulo 9

_N/A. La cita es de Sarah McLachlan, de la canción Ice, suficientemente apropiada espero. Este capítulo tampoco es para los niños, que tiene partes de sexo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que se agradecerán los reviews!_

_N/T. Lo prometido es deuda: esta vez tardo menos (es que la vez anterior no sé qué me pasó… xD). Sionnain es un poco perra y nos dejó en todo lo interesante jeje. ¿Qué tiene la caja? ¿Apuestas? Lo descubriréis así como que en el primer párrafo de este xapi jejeje._

_Estoy muy MUY MUUUUUUUY enganchada a Naruto. Me apetece escribir cosas sobre el anime, pero antes necesito saber más. AHHH PERO ES GRANDIOSA._

**HIELO**

**IX. LA OSCURIDAD RELLENA MI CORAZÓN SECRETO, PROHIBIDO**

Dentro de la caja había un único pendiente de diamante. No _cualquier_ pendiente, se dio cuenta, sino el _suyo_, el que había lanzado al atracador. Enarcó las cejas, empezando a temblar. Los ojos de él eran fríos y tenía una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción al mirarla.

-¿Cómo… cómo encontraste esto? ¿Intentó ese hombre odioso empeñarlo?

Su voz pareció un susurro suave.

-Oh, claro que lo intentó, querida. Tengo varios… _contactos_ digamos… en las joyerías de peor reputación. Simplemente les pedí que me notificaran cuando alguien intentase empeñar tu pendiente. En cuanto pisó la tienda, le reconocieron y me avisaron.

La sonrisa cruel se transformó simplemente en una sonrisa, pero quedó lejos de ser amistosa.

Por primera vez Narcisa sintió miedo en su presencia. Sin embargo, eso no consiguió detener el deseo que seguía corriendo por sus venas ante su tacto, su proximidad, y su oscura, siniestra voz. Eso sin mencionar esa sonrisa que ----, corriendo atrás a la seguridad de la casa y de la sala de baile iluminada. _Estoy cansada de dar la espalda a la oscuridad para encontrar la protección de la luz_. Algo oscuro fluía en ella y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que él trataba de decirle.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio, realmente lo vio, por primera vez. Lucius Malfoy era peligroso, sádico y cruel. No era el tipo de hombre con el que una bruja joven decente debiera estar a solas en un oscuro bosque. Vio perfectamente claro que el hombre que había ante ella no era nada comparado con lo que podría, y llegaría a ser. Lucius Malfoy haría que Bellatrix pareciera una santa, pensó, mirando a sus ojos grises desalmados. El miedo la excitó, la extraña atracción cercana al dolor la estremece de gusto. Era la oscuridad personificada, era todo contra lo que los Aurores lucharían en su misión de erradicar la oscuridad. Y Narcisa lo quería, lo quería con una pasión que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos pudo pensar en que _si eso era lo que **se sentía al ahogarse**, no podía reprochar a Bellatrix el desearlo tanto_.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Lucius, cuando encontraste al hombre que me hirió?

Su voz era tan suave como la de él, baja y tenebrosa.

Cogió el diamante e hizo que ella lo cogiera. La pequeña caja negra estaba en el suelo a sus pies, inadvertida, y él lentamente cerró la mano femenina alrededor del pendiente. Narcisa contuvo la respiración por el delicioso y punzante dolor y cerró los ojos en éxtasis. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando él la empujó contra el árbol, brutalmente, obligándola a tener las manos por encima de su cabeza, como había hecho antes.

-¿Por que, Narcisa, qué es lo que _piensas_ que haría a un hombre que se atreve a tocar lo que es mío? -Había una vibrante excitación en su voz, como si estuviera impaciente por saber la respuesta. No había duda en la mente de la mujer respecto a lo que él había hecho. Permaneció en silencio, hasta que él acercó su boca para susurrarle al oído-: Lo maté.

La parte racional de Narcisa, la que le decía que se pusiera a salvo, gritó advirtiéndola: _¿de verdad quieres estar con un hombre que mata con tanta facilidad?_ La oscuridad resurgió en ella, y contestó su pregunta en alto en la fría noche oscura, un sibilante siseo nacido de las profundidades de su alma.

-Sí.

Una ráfaga de viento helado la golpeó cuando él retrocedió. Su cuerpo estaba tenso esperando, miedo y deseo. Se quedó contemplándolo cuando se pegó contra el árbol, sus piernas temblando tanto que apenas la sostenían. La intensidad de su mirada la abrasó.

-Sabes lo que soy, Narcisa. Y yo sé lo que eres. Pero no me molestaré con una mujer que está asustada de ambos. Si me quieres, Narcisa, sugiero que vengas y me tomes.

Hubo un momento en que su mente recordó la niña que había sido, recordó los prados en verano y los arroyos donde nadaba con sus hermanas, languideciendo en la inocencia de su infancia que no conocía ni la oscuridad ni la muerte. Podría haber tenido esa vida si hubiera querido. Podría haberse casado con un hombre que la mantuviera segura, lejos de las tinieblas, y su vida habría sido parecida a los días fáciles de su privilegiada infancia. O podía abrazar a ese hombre que había ante ella, mirándola con sus ojos de mercurio, un hombre que representaba la oscuridad y la muerte. Lucius Malfoy no prometía una vida fácil; no habría prados de veraneo, ni regreso a la inocencia. La vida con él sería como nadar en las profundidades del océano bajo la luz de la luna, a la deriva sin una balsa a la que subirse; espantosa, mortal, pero terriblemente estimulante.

Nunca conoceré la vida si elijo la opción sencilla. Puede que él signifique mi muerte algún día, pero al menos sabré lo que es vivir. Diciendo adiós a su juventud, a la mujer que el mundo le había enseñado a ser, Narcisa Black avanzó y abrazó su destino.

En el futuro, recordaría ese momento como sublime; las manos de él sujetándola firmemente, empujándola contra el frío suelo. Estaba encima de ella, y debería haberlo detenido. No estaban casados, ni siquiera prometidos, pero no importó. Ella ya le había entregado completamente en su mente, y no era incorrecto que también tuviera su cuerpo.

Se quitó la cinta de satén que sujetaba su pelo en una apretada coleta. Su pelo cayó enmarcado su cara; ella nunca lo había visto así y le hacía parecer casi salvaje. Jadeó cuando tiró de su túnica y se movió bajo él, intentando acercarse más.

-Lucius –gimió, y él contuvo la respiración e hizo un sonido que andaba entre la risa y el gruñido. Hubo un rubor en sus altos, pálidos pómulos, y su respiración era pesada e irregular.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la ropa de ella, y el roce de sus dedos enguantados sobre su piel era increíblemente erótico. Paseó sus manos por su vientre, y cubrió sus pechos posesivamente, sus dedos apretando sus pezones erectos. Ella se arqueó, el duro suelo bajo ella añadiendo encanto a sus bruscas caricias. Luchó contra los complejos cierres de su túnica; queriendo desgarrar y romper, queriendo que nada lo separase a él de sus manos y su boca ansiosas. Sintió una frenética urgencia, obviamente recíproca. Él le quitó la túnica y ella se retorció en el abrazo, inquieta bajo él.

Se incorporó, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo violentamente. Él siseó y llevó una mano para desabrocharse el pantalón. Le quitó la ropa interior y ella elevó la cadera para ayudarle. La noche era oscura y fría a su alrededor, y podían ser sorprendidos por cualquiera que decidiera dar un paseo, pero a ninguno le importaba. A Narcisa nunca se le había ocurrido que su primera vez pudiera ser de esa manera; pero desde que estaba con Lucius, ¿cómo podría ser de otra forma?

No dijo una palabra a medida que se introducía en ella, que gimió por la intoxicadora mezcla de placer y dolor que la recorrió. Se pegó a él mientras él la obligaba a rodearle con sus piernas. Narcisa cruzó los tobillos a la espalda del hombre y arañó con sus uñas su pecho, sus hombros. Se sentía desenfrenada, salvaje.

Continuaron en silencio en cada embestida, pero ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, mirándose intensamente. Narcisa sentía su cuerpo tenso cuando él entraba en ese lugar dentro de ella que era una inesperada mezcla de dolor y placer. Las manos masculinas eran bruscas en su cuerpo, le quedarían cardenales por sujetarla de aquella manera. Gritó de placer y gimió su nombre al liberarse, y segundos después sintió que él se corría, colapsándose sobre ella, respirando pesadamente.

Lucius apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, y ella acarició con su mano el pelo que se desparramaba por su cuerpo, plateado a la luz de la luna. Fue un extraño gesto lleno de ternura, y él alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Su sonrisa fue relajada, sus ojos más suaves de lo que nunca los había llegado a ver.

-¿Te hice daño? –preguntó, su respiración aún irregular.

Ella sonrió.

-Oh, sí –murmuró-, me lo hiciste.

El marcado placer en su voz cambio su sonrisa por su característica satisfacción, y se incorporó. La sorprendió besándola suavemente en los labios.

**-**Intentaba complacerte –dijo, y ella rió calladamente.

Lucius se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento que la hizo alzar una ceja.

-Si puedes levantarte tan deprisa, he debido hacer algo mal –musitó con ironía, algo tímida en su presencia mientras se vestían. Miró atrás al iluminado salón de baile de los Travers, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo que él la había robado en ese lugar. No se arrepentía de dárselo, pero era difícil aceptar que lo había hecho en el duro suelo de un jardín de la alta sociedad.

Lucius se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola al abrazarla de pronto. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la miró a los ojos, su mirada casi reverente.

-Has hecho todo bien –le aseguró, acercándola a la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.

Se quedaron así por un momento, y se aclaró la garganta antes de añadir:

-Narcisa… -Ella lo observó al escuchar ese desconocido tono de inseguridad en su voz. Nunca había oído a Lucius a no ser que fuera sumamente seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, clavando sus ojos en él. Él la contempló, su mirada precavida.

-Yo… yo sólo quería decirte que… bueno, que lo que acaba de pasar… -Tosió. Narcisa ocultó una sonrisa entre los pliegues de la túnica de Lucius mientras él luchaba por decir lo que quería-. No fue sólo un polvo.

-Oh, Lucius –respondió, un tono burlón en su voz. Le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-. Lo sé.

Había entendido lo que él quería decir, lo que era incapaz de decir.

Salieron del bosque, y él sacó la varita para hacerlos Aparecer en Ravensden. Una vez llegaron, besó la mano de Narcisa y ella sonrió con coquetería.

-Gracias por devolverme mi pendiente –dijo.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, y el gesto suavizó sus rasgos. Lucius era un hombre atractivo, un hecho a veces olvidado por verse atrapado en esa capa de arrogancia y fría crueldad que llevaba tan bien. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y se volvió para irse.

-¿Oh, Narcisa?

Se paró, paralizada por su voz. Se había ido el tono cálido que había usado con ella antes, y cuando se giró para mirarlo, el frío y formal Malfoy estaba donde antes había estado Lucius el amante.

-¿Sí?

-No comparto, señorita Black, espero que recuerde eso.

Su frío susurro, arrastrando las palabras, estaba henchido de imperiosa aristocracia.

Podría haberlo abofeteado por el insulto, si no hubiera sido porque veía tras sus palabras. Estaba tratando de romper su compostura, estaba jugando a su juego, y Narcisa tuvo que impedir que una sonrisa maliciosa asomase a sus labios. Hizo que su expression fuese lo más fría y desapasionada que pudo, a pesar del hecho de que tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Ella cubierta de suciedad y tierra, su cuerpo repleto de las marcas de su frenética pasión. Sin embargo, se quedó tan estirada y orgullosa como una reina –como cualquier _Malfoy_- y dijo con pompa:

-Yo tampoco comparto, señor Malfoy. Espero que _tú_ tampoco lo olvides.

Se perdió su impía sonrisa porque ya había cruzado la puerta de su casa, pero Narcisa pensó que había escuchado una sonrisa en la oscuridad antes de que la muerta se cerrase tras ella.

_N/A. Siii, xapi terminado jiji. Más diálogo –y vaya diálogo, interesante xD- y, por tanto, escribo mucho más rápido. La verdad es que me sentía un poco mal después de haber dejado tan abandonada esta historia en el xapi anterior, después de todos los reviews que recibió… ahora me redimo XD ¡Y con este quedan solo 11! Cuando lo termine creo que empezaré a traducir alguna otra historia larga. Sionnain tiene un par más creo que de Lucius y Narcisa, aunque no las he leído, pero puede que me vaya por algo más… no sé. Encontré uno buenísimo, aunque actualizar muy poco, de Harry y pedí permiso, pero tendré que hacerlo otra vez porque no me ha contestado T.T Aquí la cosa es insistir xD También tengo algunos antiguos bastante buenos –sobre Snape, sobre Voldemort…- pero hace mil años que los terminaron, así que creo que me resultaría muy difícil, por no decir imposible, localizar a los autores, teniendo en cuenta que algunos incluso ya no está en ffnet snif. Creo que preguntaré a un amigo por fics buenos BUENOS en inglés, que suele leer bastante. ¿O conocéis alguno vosotros? Por ir haciéndome a la idea, pidiendo permiso, que suelen tardar… esas cosillas. Bss!_

_Joanne_

4


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A. Gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews, ¡los agradezco un montón! La cita del título ("I have cultivated my hysteria with delight and terror") es de Charles Baudelaire.**

_N/T. yay yay! Parecía que había muerto con mis historias largas, pero nooo… aunque esta no sea propiamente mía, pero bueno xD ¡Con este xapi llegamos a la mitad de la historia! Esto va viento en popa :D (a toda vela no, xq voy más bien lenta xD). Espero que os guste este capítulo jiji, sale Bellita._

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**X. HE CULTIVADO MI HISTERIA CON PLACER Y TERROR**

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien aquí ha tenido una noche _interesante_.

Narcisa permaneció quieta, escuchando la oscura, aterciopelada voz que salía de la negrura. _Bellatrix_.

-¿Ya Shadowbarrow no goza de tu interés, Bellatrix? ¿Has vuelto a mudarte a casa entonces? –Intentó mantener la irritación fuera de su tono, pero era difícil. Narcisa quería un baño y su cama para poder aceptar todo lo que le había ocurrido esa noche. Discutir con Bellatrix no estaba en esa lista.

-¿Por qué, querida hermana, eso casi ha sonado… sentimental? –arrulló Bellatrix-. Qué inusual viniendo de ti. ¿Te importa entrar a la biblioteca a mantener una de esas pequeñas conversaciones de hermanas que solíamos tener cuando vivía aquí?

Narcisa abrió la boca para declinar la oferta de Bellatrix, pero tenía que haber sabido que escapar de Bella no se conseguía con algo tan simple como un rechazo.

-Piensa antes de despedirme con ese cortés frío tono tuyo, Narcisa. Aborrecería tener que ser… persuasiva… tan solo para convencerte.

La voz de Bellatrix sonó un poco maniaca, como si sugiriese que tal vez no odiaría persuadirla después de todo.

Narcisa odiaba ser manipulada por Bellatrix, así que se movió hasta el rincón oscuro donde estaba su hermana, cerca de la puerta.

-No hay necesidad de recurrir a tanto dramatismo, Bella. Hablaré contigo si quieres, a pesar de que te confieso que no me gusta del todo que me llames así como si fuera una adolescente errante que deba acudir ante ti –dijo Narcisa suavemente, pasando al lado de Bellatrix en dirección a la biblioteca. Movió la varita y dijo un breve _lumos_ al entrar, la barbilla alta. Estaba segura de que Bellatrix haría alguna irónica observación sobre su apariencia, pero estaba determinada a no dejar que le molestase. Después de todo, sabía de buena tinta que Bellatrix había vuelto muchas veces de peores lugares cubierta de cosas más sospechosas que suciedad.

Jugueteando con la varita, Bella se recostó en el diván y la sonrió.

-Mi Narcisa, ahora entiendo por qué te escondías en la oscuridad. No querías que ni Madre ni Padre vieran a su pequeña princesa cubierta con… barro, ¿es eso? -Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo oscuro largo flotase como en agua negra alrededor de sus hombros de porcelana-. Creí que Malfoy tendría más clase como para follarte en el suelo –dijo, su voz poco amistosa.

Narcisa contuvo la respiración, perpleja por la ira en el tono de Bellatrix. ¿Seguro que no estaba celosa? Después de todo, Bellatrix era la persona más fiel que Narcisa había conocido nunca, y a pesar de la dudosa naturaleza de las causas que había elegido para depositar su lealtad, no era una que rompiese su palabra. Si había prometido que sería fiel a Rodolphus –y lo había hecho- lo mantendría. Hacer cualquier otra cosa significaría que había elegido pobremente, y Bellatrix nunca admitiría algo así.

-Bellatrix, me niego a intercambiar agudezas contigo a estas horas. Di lo que hayas venido a decir y termina con ello. No estoy de humor para tu malintencionado comentario.

Narcisa se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una gélida mirada azul a su hermana.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos con inocencia.

-¿Por qué, Narci? ¿Qué te lleva a decir que he venido a eso? Tal vez esté preocupada porque tu virtud ha sido robada por Malfoy y esté simplemente aquí para… _vengarte_ –susurró.

Narcisa resopló, exhausta.

-No será necesario. Nada me han robado que no haya querido dar. ¿Eso es todo, entonces? –Se volvió para irse, pero la voz de Bellatrix la detuvo. Ya no burlona o imbuida del sutil deje de peligro que solía adoptar su rica voz; su comentario fue práctico, duro y frío. Al oírlo, Narcisa se giró y escondió una pequeña sonrisa. _Siempre cae en mis trucos_, pensó triunfante. Echar a Bella era algo peligroso, pero si estaba tranquila tan solo servía para enfadarla y hacerle ir al grano. Narcisa dudó brevemente si Rodolphus había descubierto este hecho de su esposa.

-Te das cuenta de lo que es Malfoy, ¿no?

Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada que provocó que Narcisa retrocediese instintivamente. Sus ojos brillaron con algún tipo de luz interior, su cuerpo se tensó como para la batalla. Se levantó del diván y fue hacia Narcisa con gracia depredadora.

-No eres la imbécil sin cerebro que todos asumen que eres –dijo Bellatrix, y Narcisa no se molestó en hacer una mueca ante las palabras de su hermana. No eran nada más que la verdad-. Por lo tanto, no me creo ni por un momento que seas tan tonta como para engañarte pensando que Lucius Malfoy es solo el rico heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Narcisa luchó para mantener la mirada de su hermana, pero el brillo abrasador de los ojos de Bellatrix la preocupó más que su comportamiento anterior. Había sospechado que su hermana estaba cayendo en una especie de extraño mundo de locura y oscuridad; no se había dado cuenta de que Bellatrix ya estaba profundamente metida en él_. Puede que tenga más razones para temerla de las que pensé_. Enfadada consigo misma, Narcisa alzó la barbilla. Bellatrix seguía siendo su hermana, y aunque Andrómeda hubiera terminado en el lado erróneo de la ardiente mirada negra, Narcisa estaba lo suficientemente a salvo.

Al menos de momento.

-Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, querida hermana, voy a tranquilizarte. No, no creo ni por un momento que Lucius sea un mago joven respetable. Sí, sé cómo es, y tengo toda la intención de casarme con él. ¿Contesta esto a tus preguntas?

Bellatrix se acercó, y Narcisa pudo sentir una extraña aura de poder emanando de su figura embozada en una capa. Se preguntó por qué Bella llevaría una completamente negra en vez de su usual aterciopelada roja sangre; su hermana no era conocida por ser discreta.

-¿Te lo ha pedido, hermana? ¿Te ha pedido que seas su esposa?

Narcisa se rió, pero el sonido fue poco cálido.

-No con tantas palabras, Bellatrix, pero creéme cuando digo que me casaré con Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix estaba muy cerca ahora, invadiendo su espacio personal de una manera que le incitaba a retroceder, algo que, por supuesto, se negó a hacer. Su hermana llevó una mano a su mejilla, el gesto demasiado extraño como para que pareciese cariñoso. La familia Black no era conocida por ser expresivos en lo más mínimo; si Bellatrix llevaba una mano hacia ti, lo más probable era que no fuera para demostrar afecto. Narcisa permaneció quieta mientras la mano fría de Bella acariciaba su mejilla. Las manos de Malfoy estaban igual de gélidas cuando no llevaba sus guantes, pero no la enfriaban tanto como las de su hermana.

-Quiero que sepas, Narcisa, que si te casas con Malfoy vas a… tener que apoyar algunas de sus… causas –dijo Bellatrix, sujetándola de la barbilla.

-Es normal que una mujer apoye a su marido, Bellatrix, como ya sé. No tienes que tener ninguna duda de que apoyaré a Malfoy tal como una esposa adecuada debe hacer. –Narcisa hizo que su voz fuera tan calmada como pudo, aunque pensó que tal vez su hermana conocía tanto su mente que ya no escuchaba sus respuestas.

-Sí, bueno, algunas de esas causas requieren más alto nivel de lealtad que otras –añadió Bella, su voz bajando e insistente-. ¿Estás preparada para pagar ese precio, hermana?

Su mano se tensó alrededor de la garganta de Narcisa, y ésta decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

Sacó la varita, apuntó a su hermana y dijo:

-Si no quieres que te maldiga, te sugiero que me sueltes.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, el sonido salvaje.

-¿Crees que puedes hechizarme, pequeña hermana?

Narcisa sonrió sutilmente.

-He aprendido de la mejor –dijo, intentando que la situación no se alargara. La impía luz de los ojos de Bellatrix pareció apagarse un poco, y la sonrisa de su hermana pareció auténtica. Narcisa suspiró aliviada cuando Bellatrix se alejó, soltando su barbilla.

-Lo has hecho, Narci; de hecho, lo has hecho –respondió Bellatrix.

_Como siempre,_ l_a adulación hace maravillas_, pensó sarcástica Narcisa. _Haz a Bellatrix pensar que tiene el control y agasaja su orgullo, y se vuelve mucho más dócil._ Aún así, Narcisa estaba convencida de que Bella estaba algo loca y de pronto quiso que se marchase. _Parece que he perdido a ambas_, pensó con tristeza, para luego sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Me imagino que Madre y Padre estarán encantados por la noticia, Narci, a menos que sean más listos de lo que siempre he creído –dijo Bellatrix, andando por la habitación, cogiendo objetos y volviendo a dejarlos en su lugar. _Es como una niña pequeña_, pensó Narcisa con morbosa fascinación, _constantemente atraída por los relucientes, brillantes objetos. O puede que sea más apropiado decir que está cautivada por las cosas quebradizas_, pensó al verla lanzar un pisapapeles de cristal al aire y cogerlo. _Más le vale aprender que no soy una de esas cosas que se rompen tan fácilmente._

-Padre y Madre no le han puesto ningún inconveniente a Lucius, y no creo que la vayan a hacer. Después de todo, deben estar aliviados de que no huya con un Sangre Sucia o un Mug… -Narcisa tembló, maldiciendo las estúpidas palabras que había pronunciado. Estaba cansada y no prestaba tanta atención como debiera, pues hubiera sabido que hacer referencia a Andrómeda delante de Bellatrix, especialmente cuando su hermana estaba de ese humor, no era buena idea.

Bellatrix sólo la sonrió mientras iba hacia la puerta. El pisapapeles volvía a descansar sobre la mesa de su padre. La suave luz provocaba un extraño manto alrededor de ella, cubierta por la capa negra. Volvió la cabeza, y Narcisa _dio_ un paso involuntario hacia atrás esta vez.

-Un día –susurró con voz reverente-, un día nadie deberá preocuparse por estas cosas.

Bellatrix continuó mirando fijamente a su hermana, sus ojos centelleando. Narcisa pensó haber visto un velo de lágrimas, pero lo achacó a un juego de luces.

-No puedo decir que no me gustaría que el Ministerio prohibiese los matrimonios entre Sangres Limpia y Muggles –dijo Narcisa, y Bellatrix se rió.

Bellatrix tenía una voz preciosa: profunda y rica, su risa podía sonar como chocolate caliente en un día de invierno. Podía reírse de una manera que causaba que los pelos de la nuca se te erizasen, en la que se palpaba la crueldad subyacente, y, aún sí, sonar bella, siniestra como era. La voz de Bellatrix era el verdadero indicador, junto a sus ojos, de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No compartía la habilidad de Narcisa para mentir con sus ojos y su voz.

Nunca, nunca había escuchado Narcisa a su hermana reír así.

-No, no necesitaremos esas leyes, hermana. No las necesitaremos porque no quedará ninguno para casarse –dijo, y volvió a reírse. Esta vez, Narcisa _sí_ vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana a medida que rodaban por sus mejillas. Por un momento se preocupó de que la anterior mención a Andrómeda la hubiera disgustado y llevado a un nuevo espectáculo teatral.

Mientras Bella seguía riéndose, sin embargo, Narcisa se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía por amarga ironía o por el sentimiento de traición. La rica risa de Bellatrix era jovial, y lloraba lágrimas de júbilo.

-Puedes preguntar a tu prometido sobre eso la próxima vez que te lleve a dar un paseo por el bosque –dijo Bella entre risas, y Narcisa luchó para apartar el disgusto de su rostro-. Deberías pedirle que te enseñe su habilidad con la magia vinculante –añadió, apartándose las lágrimas. Sonrió burlona a Narcisa-. Eso si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Bellatrix salió de la biblioteca, su risa aún resonando por los suelos de mármol de la entrada. Narcisa esperó el portazo que indicaba la marcha de su hermana, y luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, su mente un torbellino. Se bañó notando distraída las marcas que Malfoy había dejado en su cuerpo. Espero que él tuviese algunas similares y recorrió con sus dedos los arañazos de sus hombros con delicadeza, sonriendo un poco. Se vistió con ropa limpia antes de sentarse en el tocador a cepillarse el cabello. Sus ojos se pararon en su reflejo, mezcla extraña de cansancio, miedo y satisfacción. Su barbilla estaba ligeramente marcada donde Bellatrix la había cogido; era engañosamente fuerte. Cubrió esas marcas deliberadamente con una poción antes de meterse en la cama.

Quería pensar sobre su noche, sobre lo que había hecho en la fría oscuridad con Malfoy, lo que la había hecho sentir. Quería recordar el sonido de su respiración, dura y salvaje en sus oídos, mientras la tomaba. Narcisa no quería nada más que revivir el momento intoxicante, pero se encontró con que le era imposible concentrarse en su amante, ya que lo único que oía en su cabeza era la loca, maniaca risa de su hermana.

_N/A. oh se lo terminé! Bella r0lz! Este fic cambia mi modo de ver a Bellatrix cada vez más… "tan fiel que si había dado su palabra a Rodolphus, la mantendría". ¿No tiene muchísimo sentido? Y yo poniéndole los tochos a Rody cada dos por tres XDD pobret… me encanta también la parte que se pone a llorar. ¡BELLA LLORANDO! Y queda tan bien…_

_Cambiando de tema xD me he presentado a un amigo invisible para navidad y me ha tocado escribir un reto HORRIBLE. Bueno, HORRIBLE es poco. H.O.R.R.I.B.L.E. En serio, no sé como voy a apañarmelas, pero sobre eso del 5 de enero creo que puedo subirlo. Ale, ya he comunicado mis penas xD_

_Estoy actualizando poco los largos porque 1. tengo prácticas esta semana y la que viene T.T 2. estoy poco inspirada. 3. tengo que terminar lo de 30vicios, que mi plazo termina el 28 o así. 4. voy con MUCHO retraso en la novela del nanowrimo. _

_Así que os dejo ya, que voy a tomar algo de cenar riko riko y voy a ver si escribo algo más x)_

6


	11. Capítulo 11

_N/A. La frase ("He doesn't have the answers, and if he did, he'd lie") es de The Devil, de Hoyt Axton._

_N/T. El otro día me acordé de este fic. Sé que actualicé hace poco si comparamos con otros de mis fics, pero bueno, tiene sentido ya que no tengo que pensar en nada y tardo un día, como mucho dos en terminar un xapi. Además, qué cojones, tengo ganas de terminarlo xD He pedido permiso para otras actualizaciones que quiero hacer, pero aún no me las han dado. Creo que la siguiente será otra historia larga, pero diametralmente opuesta a esta… Alguna buena, claro, una que de verdad me haya encantado, pero con personajes muy distintos. Tengo localizada una que leí hace años que me encantó, sobre Harry y tal, pero no sé qué pensaría ahora al leerla, así que creo que la releeré primero y si me sigue gustando mucho pediré permiso a la autora, jiji. Mientras, sigo dándole caña a esto xD_

_Joanne_

**HIELO**

**XI. ÉL NO TIENE LAS RESPUESTAS, Y SI LAS TUVIERA, MENTIRÍA**

-¿Entonces me vas a presentar a la señorita Black, hijo? ¿O me la presentarás el día de tu boda?

Ocultando su irritación, Lucius levantó la vista de _El Profeta_. ¿Por qué su padre insistía en hablarle durante el desayuno? Nunca había sido de los de conversación fácil; prefería que lo dejaran solo leyendo el periódico de la mañana. No es que estuviera necesariamente concentrado en el aburrido artículo sobre la estandarización de los calderos mientras su mente lo torturaba con imágenes sobre la deliciosa señorita Black tumbada bajo él sobre el suelo. O en su cama. O en la mesa del desayuno…

-¿Hijo?

Lucius se sintió horrorizado por sentir rubor en sus mejillas al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre. Se horrorizó aún más al ver que sonreía de satisfacción –los Malfoy eran infames por esta expresión- de una manera que sugería que sabía exactamente sobre qué estaba pensando su hijo esa mañana.

-¿Sí? –soltó Lucius, enfadado. Odiaba estar fuera de su elemento, y, por alguna razón, se sentía así en _su mesa del desayuno_.

Su padre arqueó una ceja de esa forma inolvidablemente familiar.

-Tan solo he preguntado sobre la posibilidad de conocer a la futura señora Malfoy proximamente –dijo Aurelius, alargando las palabras. Lucius sintió que un tic le empezaba en la mandíbula por el irritante tono de superioridad de su padre, y era perfectamente consciente de lo hipócrita que sonó su voz al contestar en el mismo tono.

-Tengo que hablar aún a la señorita Black sobre el compromiso –respondió Lucius, tenso.

No se molestó en mencionar a su padre que no había hablado con Narcisa exactamente sobre ningún compromiso. Había pensado que era innecesario después de su encuentro en la fiesta de los Travers, pero uno nunca podía dar por hecho cosas con Narcisa. El pensamiento era divertido, y estaba deseando presentar a su prometida a su padre, dejando aparte el hecho de que ella _técnicamente_ no era su prometida. Estaba seguro que se se ganaría a su padre con su fría seguridad y fácil, recatada sonrisa. El hecho de que era todo una actuación lo complacía hasta límites insospechados.

-Hablaré con la señorita Black y la traeré a cenar –añadió Lucius, poniéndose en pie. Asintió a su padre y abandonó el comedor, pensando en terminar de mirar su correspondencia. Llegado a cierto punto, sospechó que debería ir a Ravensden a hablar con el padre de Narcisa, eso sin contar con que con ella también debería hacerlo.

Su plan se vio interrumpido cuando un elfo doméstico le informó de que tenía visita cuando trabajaba en la mesa caoba de su estudio.

-La señora Lestrange –dijo el elfo, sus ojos grandes y muy abiertos. Lucius no culpó al elfo; el nombre de Bellatrix inspiraba miedo a muchos individuos. _Yo no me cuento entre ellos_, pensó Lucius, enfadado por la interrumpción. Dejó que el elfo le enseñara dónde quedaba su estudio mientras él se dedicaba a reunir toda su agudeza. Al menos una persona en la habitación estaría en plena posesión de sus facultades.

Bellatrix entró con calma en su estudiodeambulando de una manera confiada, como si lo hiciera todos los días El pensamiento de que tal vez ella lo hubiese hecho le hizo casi temblar, a pesar de que no pensaba hacerlo en su presencia. Bellatrix era hermosa, intrigante, sin escrúpulos y cruel. Eran lo suficientemente parecidos como para ser perfectos el uno para el otro, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta mucho antes de ver el brillo potencial de la locura en sus ojos de obsidiana. Era una bruja con talento y una amante excelente, pero le aburría. No había misterio con Bellatrix. No hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar algo sobre ella.

-Señora Lestrange –saludó, inconscientemente imitando el tono superior de su padre de momentos atrás-. ¿A qué debo el dudoso honor de tu presencia?

Se rió encantada.

-Ah, Malfoy, dudoso honor de hecho. E insisto en que me llames Bellatrix –dijo, lamiéndose los labios. Cuando Narcisa hacia eso, él sentía la urgencia de empujarla contra la pared y morderla. La afección que Bellatrix ponía al mismo gesto le hacía querer maldecirla o lanzarle un _Crucio _tan solo por deporte.

-No creo que sea apropiado, _señora Lestrange_. –Puso énfasis en el nombre recordándole que su relación era, a ojos de los demás, esporádica.

-Venga, Malfoy –dijo, andando hacia la mesa para apoyarse en ella. Sonrió encantadora-. Después de todo, estoy a punto de ser tu cuñada, ¿y qué sentido tiene la formalidad dentro de la _familia_?

Mientras decía esto, sus ojos chocaron y ella posó su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo con suavidad.

La mirada de Lucius fue fría.

-Ya veo –susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. Parte de su suficiencia abandonó su sonrisa. Lucius Malfoy tenía mucho más talento para la intimidación de lo que Bellatrix podría esperarse tener nunca. _Requiere hielo en las venas, Bellatrix, no fuego_-. ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, _Bellatrix_?

Su despreciativo énfasis al decir su nombre dejó claro que se estaba burlando.

Parte del malicioso humor la abandonó, y pudo ver algo oscuro llamear en sus ojos.

-Cuando vi llegar a mi hermana ayer por la noche sucia, magullada y con marcas de mordiscos en su cuello y hojas en el pelo –respondió con voz tensa-. Si estás jugando con ella, Malfoy, créeme, el Avada será tu menor preocupación.

Lucius estaba acostumbrado a desconectar de las escenas teatrales de Bellatrix cuando iban dirigidas a otra parte, peor cuando estaban destinadas a él terminaban por darle dolor de cabeza. Una de las pocas desventajas de su decisión de casarse con Narcisa era que estaría desgraciadamente obligado a pasar más tiempo en presencia de la hermana. Eso le hizo pensar. _¿Estoy juntándome voluntariamente con esta arpía?_ Por un momento, tuvo compasión de Rodolphus. ¿Encontraría el hombre su talento en la cama –por inspirador que éste fuese- una adecuada compensación por el hecho de que estuviera jodidamente loca?

Aunque sabía que lo prudente sería decirle a Bellatrix que estaba en lo cierto y que tenía intención de casarse con su hermana, algún taimado instinto le hizo alzar la barbilla y mirarla fijamente sobre su aristocrática nariz para decir en voz baja:

-Mis asuntos con tu hermana son justo eso, _mis_ asuntos, _Bella_.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella gritó y le apuntó con la varita con manifestada furia. No apuntaba a su corazón. _Tan fácil de irritar, Bellatrix_, pensó, divertido. Estaba loca y era peligrosa, pero él era tan peligroso –si no más- y tenía la ventaja de tener su salud mental intacta.

-Malfoy, no me importa con lo que hagas con cualquier otra mujer de Inglaterra, el continente o más allá, pero si haces daño a mi hermana _te veré en el Infierno_, ¿me has oído?

-Todo Wiltshire te ha oído, Bella –dijo con calma, notando cómo el uso de su mote la irritaba cuando él se había negado firmemente a usarlo antes-. Y debo decir que me verás en el Infierno, pase lo que pase. No obstante –dijo, levantando una mano cuando ella lanzó otro de esos irritantes chillidos- estoy encantado de decirte que tengo toda la intención de casarme con Narcisa. Así que será mejor que bajes esa varita y dejes de usar a tu hermana como excusa para desafiarme.

La ha sorprendido con su último comentario.

-Malfoy, me has entendido mal. No te desafiaría por nada a menos que tenga que ver con mi hermana. No permito que nadie la haga daño. –Su cara estaba enrojecida, sus ojos entrecerrados, su varita aún en alto. Él ha visto esa mirada antes, pero en las otras ocasiones estaba disfrutando muchísimo más que ahora. Su voz era mortalmente seria, y Lucius conocía lo suficiente a Bellatrix Lestrange como para saber que su voz nunca mentía.

-Dudo mucho que Narcisa necesite _tu_ protección –dijo, incapaz de creer esa tontería por un segundo. Bellatrix podía matar, pero Narcisa podría cometer asesinato mientras parecía que lloraba la muerte del difunto. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Previsiblemente, esas palabras hirieron su orgullo, y ella bajó la varita.

-Mira, Malfoy, no he venido aquí a meterme en una batalla de voluntades contigo…

-Claro que no –dijo débilmente, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando ella dio una patada al suelo por la interrupción-. No te gusta perder batallas, Bella, soy consciente de eso.

-Creételo o no -dijo, ignorando intencionadamente su sarcástica réplica-. He venido a darte un consejo.

Esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de su cara, y supo que conocía la mirada que él la dirigía: ojos vacíos, rostro inexpresivo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para ser cauta y dar un paso atrás. Aquellos que recibían esa mirada de Malfoy normalmente no vivían para describirla, pero ella nunca había estado en el objetivo. Tampoco que lo deseara, sabiendo el destino que la esperaba.

-Mi familia es muy tradicional y aún sufre por la _atrocidad_ que cometió contra nuestro buen nombre la que era mi hermana –dijo, y él sabía que la había asustado con su mirada al ver que ella intentaba no caer en sus típicos histerismos ante la sola mención de Andrómeda-. Vas a tener que pedir a mi padre permiso para casarte con ella, lo sabes. Y cómo sé que mis padres son lo suficientemente locos como para pensar que no eres más que un rico joven mago, yo que tú sería prudente y no haría nada que les sugiriera que esa no es la verdad.

-Estoy al tanto de esas formalidades, señora Lestrange –dijo fríamente-. No entiendo que esto merezca una visita, por muy encantadora que haya podido haber sido esta conversación.

Ella lo miró y sonrió astutamente.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que eras el correcto para ella, Malfoy. Narcisa es muy especial para mí. Si algo le ocurriera...

-Sí, sí, tu mencionado destierro al Infierno –se rió Lucius-. Voy a casarme con ella, no a encerrarla en mi mazmorra –dijo con enfado, perdiendo la paciencia. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de _no estoy seguro de que ella se opusiera a eso_ llevó a sus labios la más corta de las sonrisas. Decidiendo que había contrariado a su futura cuñada lo suficiente por un día, se guardó eso último para él. Lástima… Le hubiera gustado saber si ella lo negaría o si _sabría_ ya eso sobre la callada Narcisa.

-Si me disculpa, señora Lestrange, tengo que hacer unos recados –dijo suavemente, cogiéndola del brazo para casi echarla de la habitación-. Un placer que te hayas detenido y me hayas deseado un feliz compromiso.

Ella estaba inusualmente callada cuando él se detuvo en el recibidor, esperando a que ella tomase el camino que conducía a la entrada.

-De verdad que me importa, Malfoy –dijo Bellatrix, su voz suave. Él la miró y vio que decía la verdad. _Bellatrix es fieramente leal; no me tiene que sorprender_.

Sintiéndose extraño como si le debiese algo a ella, asintió:

-A mi también –dijo con brusquedad. Lucius se sentía incómodo con esa conversación, sobre todo con la mujer con la que una vez había estado tan íntimamente relacionado.

Le devolvió el asentimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ya estaba casi fuera de la mansión cuando la oyó decir:

-Oh, y Malfoy, te sugiero que preguntes a Narcisa si quiere casarse antes de informar a todos excepto a ella. A Narcisa no le gusta ser la última en enterarse de las cosas

Había un aviso implícito en su voz que reconoció, una alusión a algo más que a su próximo matrimonio.

-Intentaré arreglar eso lo antes posible –susurró-. Pase un buen día, señora Lestrange.

Se alejó, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que ella encontraría el camino de salida. Tenía talento para eso, y él tenía muchas otras cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo.  
_  
__N/A. Jur, este era más cortito pero me ha costado más O.o Tenía varias frases por ahí que agggg, a veces odio a Sionnain XDD Siempre hay alguna frase que se me resiste para traducirla. En fin, otro xapi de esto, que cada vez queda menos y parece que gusta bastante. Como veis ya queda poquito para que le pida matrimonio juju. Esa parte mola, ya veréis :D _

_Joanne_


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A. La frase es de Sarah McLachlan, de _Posession_. "Nobody stands between us here, and I won't be denied"**

**N/T. Siii, la última vez tardé mucho en actualizar, es que a veces me entran neuras con este fic y lo escribo muy rápido, y otras se me olvida durante un mes hasta que de pronto "¡oh, si tengo que hacer un xapi de Hielo!" XD un desastre, lo sé, lo sé… Sigo estando de todas formas muuuuuy satisfecha con los reviews que recibe este fic, parece que os gusta mucho x) Este es un xapi muy sexe, ya veréis.**

**Joanne**

**HIELO**

**XII. NADA SE INTERPONE ENTRE LOS DOS, Y NO LO NEGARÉ**

-Perdóneme, señor, pero el señor Lucius Malfoy ha venido para hablar con usted.

Narcisa movió la cabeza bruscamente, interrumpiendo su examen de El Profeta al escuchar el chillido agudo del elfo doméstico. Estaba bastante segura de la razón por la que Lucius Malfoy estaba allí y sentía una mezcla de enfado –podría haberle preguntado si se quería casar con él antes de hablar con su padre- y alivio. No es que pensara que estaba simplemente jugando con sus sentimientos, pero era muy capaz de ese acto tan artero. Tal vez fuera algo retorcido por su parte encontrar aquello atrayente. Intrigada por el pensamiento, se terminó el té.

-Lucius Malfoy, ¿eh? –dijo Orion Black, lanzando una mirada especulativa a su hija-. ¿Crees, hija, que el señor Malfoy está aquí para pedirme tu mano?

Narcisa mantuvo un tono regular al contestar con educación:

-No me atrevería a hablar de las intenciones del señor Malfoy, Padre. ¿Quizá deberías preguntarle?

Sus ojos coincidieron mientras él buscaba en su rostro cualquier señal de que sus palabras hubieran sido dichas en tono de burla. Narcisa estaba muy versada en ese juego para darse por vencida tan fácilmente, y le devolvió una mirada de pura inocencia.

Orion se puso en pie, pasándose las manos por la túnica para estirarla.

-Muy bien, Bitsy. Puedes informar al señor Malfoy que le recibiré en la biblioteca. Cissa –dijo, volviéndose hacia su hija menor- haré que Bitsy vaya a buscarte después de haber hablado sobre los detalles de tu compromiso.

Narcisa sintió un nacimiento de ardiente furia al verse excluida. _Él nunca le habría hecho esto a Bellatrix,_ pensó con despecho y controló su expresión de nuevo para aparentar calma y racionalidad. _Sólo porque no me dé un ataque de histeria no significa que no tenga que ser incluida._

-Prefiero asistir a la reunión, Padre. Después de todo, creo que me he comportado con el suficiente decoro como para poder estar presente en esta conversación en particular –dijo dulcemente, sonriéndole. Como era de esperar, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, querida. Después de todo, dudo que seas tan dramática como Bella cuando ella y el joven Rodolphus tuvieron esta misma reunión –dijo riéndose entre dientes-. Porque recuerdo que tuve que reemplazar varios jarrones e incluso un cuadro, y todo antes de que nos sentáramos.

-Es verdad- dijo Narcisa, levantándose. _Siempre has actuado precipitadamente para deshacerte de ella, y por esa razón se ha aferrado a su locura tan rápido_. No compartió este pensamiento, pero sí examinó críticamente su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared adyacente al aparador. Estaba satisfecha con su reflejo. La túnica, de un azul claro, oscurecía sus ojos medianoche, y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un elegante moño en la nuca. Las únicas pistas que delataban sus nervios eran una ligera tensión alrededor de la boca y un rubor en sus blancas mejillas. _Ser tan pálida es una maldición_, pensó con fastidio.

Siguió a su padre por el pasillo, y éste le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a medida que se acercaban a la doble puerta de roble que daba a la biblioteca.

-Cissy, si no quieres casarte con el señor Malfoy, ni tu madre ni yo te obligaremos –dijo con amabilidad. Narcisa le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estaré encantada de casarme con el señor Malfoy, padre, si es verdad que está aquí para eso –dijo recatadamente. La súbita sensación de peligro despierta dentro de ella se rebelaba contra su tono sumiso, pero se reprimió con dureza. No era el momento de que su padre sospechara que no era otra cosa que su obediente hija menor. Él la sonrió, volvió a darle otra palmadita en el hombro, y abrió la puerta.

Lucius no se había sentado. Parecía sentirse como en casa en aquella habitación adornada de ricos muebles de caoba y estanterías repletas de libros. Había estado mirando a los terrenos de Ravensden cuando ellos entraron, y se volvió para saludarlos.

-Señor Black –empezó con suavidad, estrechando la mano al padre. Narcisa notó que iba tan impoluto como siempre; hasta el último mechón de pelo estaba en su sitio.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy, llámeme Orion –respondió, sonriendo jovial.

-Gracias, Orion. Por favor, llámeme Lucius. –Una vez realizadas esas formalidades tan triviales, Lucius clavó su cristalina mirada en Narcisa y tendió su mano enguantada en piel para coger la de ella-. Señorita Black –murmuró con su voz profunda, inclinándose levemente. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella luchó por controlar el rubor.

Orion les indicó que se sentaran, y Narcisa se sentó muy tiesa en una silla al otro lado de la mesa de su padre cruzando los tobillos. Dedicó a Lucius una sonrisa tímida por la impresión favorable que causaría a su padre. Por dentro, su estómago se agitaba de nervios y excitación. Luchó por no morderse la parte interna del labio y trató de ignorar el brillo malicioso de los ojos de Lucius antes de que él apartase la vista y se concentrase en el padre.

-Sospecho que se imagina para qué he venido hoy aquí, Orion –dijo Lucius, y luego añadió-: a pesar de que estoy bastante sorprendido de encontrarla aquí, señorita Black.

Narcisa escondió una sonrisa burlona, con la mirada baja. Le había desconcertado con su presencia; obviamente no había pensado que ella pudiera estar presente en esa discusión. Narcisa conocía los sutiles matices del tono de voz de Lucius, y, aunque tal vez su padre no lo hubiese captado, ella escuchó la irritación implícita en su voz. Le sorprendió ver que le satisfacía la idea de ser más lista que él, aunque supiera que pagaría por eso en un futuro cercano. El pensamiento le provocó un temblor irrefrenable a lo largo de la columna. _Además, se lo merece_, pensó. _Ni siquiera me ha preguntado si me quiero casar con él… no apropiadamente al menos_.

-Si, me imagino que sí –replicó Orion con una sonrisa-. Y Narcisa… no veo que haya nada que no le podamos confiar. Siempre ha sido buena chica.

Narcisa mantuvo la mirada firmemente apartada del rostro de Lucius cuando su padre habló. No había sido precisamente una "buena chica" noches atrás y luchó por mantener controlado el revelador rubor de su cara por el recuerdo de su salvaje, indomada pasión.

-Estoy al tanto de que Narcisa es la discreción en persona -respondió con sencillez Lucius, su voz cálida al dirigirle a ella una leve sonrisa-. Es una de las razones por las que quiero casarme con ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Narcisa tuvo un vívido flashback de él sobre ella con su pelo suelo y salvaje alrededor de su cara. Recordaba sus ojos ardiendo de desesperada lujuria al tomarla violentamente contra el suelo. La mirada que él le dirigió fue de aparente afecto, pero ella ya conocía una mirada similar de lascivia en sus ojos grises que le hizo contener la respiración. Apartó la vista, sabiendo que él había ganado esa partida al hacerle recordar la noche en la arboleda. En ese terreno era Lucius el que dominaba, ya que las experiencias sexuales de ella se limitaban a ese encuentro. Narcisa pretendía corregir esa pequeña disparidad entre ellos lo más pronto posible. Con ese pensamiento, volvió a encontrarse con su mirada y sonrió con algo de picardía.

Se miraron un largo segundo, el desafío implícito en los ojos de ambos. Incluso cuando Lucius prestó atención al padre y ofreció mecánicamente respuestas a sus preguntas, ella pudo sentir la tensión que había entre ambos. No pensaba que su padre se hubiera enterado; nunca asumiría algo así de su hija más joven.

Las preguntas directas de Orion la divirtieron ("¿_Podrás mantener adecuadamente a Narcisa_?, preguntó, una sutil forma de asegurarse del estado de la fortuna de la familia Malfoy), y la habilidad de Lucius para responder a todo la sorprendió. Cuando Orion la sonrió y extendió de nuevo su mano hacia Lucius, supo que él lo había impresionado, y que los recelos que había podido albergar habían sido limados con la admirable manifestación de Lucius del comportamiento de un caballero.

Como ella era una mujer que se enorgullecía de ser capaz de aparentar una imagen que difería tan drásticamente de la persona que era, Narcisa sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a Malfoy ser tan... _benigno_. Había sentido la furia bajo la refinada superficie en el momento en que se habían encontrado, y le había llevado una considerable cantidad de energía ocultar ese peligro y presentarse como cualquier mago de Sangre Limpia a pedir su mano en matrimonio. Estaba impresionada por su habiolidad y dudaba si estaba obligado a menudo a esconder la persona que verdaderamente era... _Somos tan parecidos_, pensó, _y no por las razones que todo el mundo asumirá cuando anunciemos nuestro compromiso._

-Debo decir, Lucius, que Ariana y yo estaremos encantados de aceptar en nuestra familia a un joven tan distinguido. Conozco a tu padre, y Aurelius es un hombre muy correcto y respetable.

Orion digirió una sonrisa radiante a su hija y a su futuro yerno con orgullo.

_Cosa que no pudiste decir a Rodolphus, _pensó Narcisa con ironía, _¿porque cómo era lo que dijo Lucius? Oh, sí, se gastaba su dinero "en el juego y en putas". _Era verdad que el señor Lestrange se las había arreglado para gastar los ahorros de la familia; Bellatrix no había proporcionado un yerno rico a su padre cuando se casó con Rodolphus. Los matrimonios por amor no eran comunes en su círculo; solían ser por dinero o alianzas dinásticas. Teniendo en cuenta esto, Bellatrix había fallado espectacularmente. Narcisa sonrió a su padre y le dejó pensar que era su aprobación la que le suavizaba los rasgos. En realidad, la victoria en ese terreno sobre sus _dos _hermanas era algo para conservar en la memoria.

-Bueno -dijo Orion, moviéndose de la mesa a la puerta-. Sé que Ariana querrá felicitaros, y creo que ambos queréis un momento a solas. Me temo que Ariana está de compras. Iré a Londres ahora mismo a buscarla. Se pondría furiosa si no le comunico este feliz acontecimiento inmediatamente. Tenía cita en Madame Malkin, así que probablemente estará allí.

Sonrió de nuevo a ambos y cerró la puerta tras él.

Narcisa se volvió hacia Lucius, que se apoyaba insolentemente sobre la mesa del señor Black, sonriéndola con satisfacción. Ahora parecía mucho más él mismo.

-Estoy mucho más familiarizada con este Malfoy que con el educado joven que estuvo en esta habitación hace un momento -se burló, parándose ante él.

Se incorporó y empezó a andar, dando vueltas alrededor de ella, su sonrisa lobuna.

-Encuentro la rutina del perfecto señor Malfoy _bastante _agotadora -gruñó, su mano enguantada descansando un momento sobre el hombro de Narcisa antes de empujarla contra la mesa.

-¿Jugar al Señor te exige esfuerzo? De alguna manera no me lo creo -susurró junto a su boca.

Él se rió con suavidad.

-Tal vez no -respiró-. Supongo que es solo la parte de _correcto _la que encuentro... _aburrida_.

Se inclinó a besarla. El cuerpo de Narcisa se arqueó para pegarse a él, y sintió como la levantaban para sentarla sobre la mesa de su padre.

-Ha sido especialmente difícil -dijo, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él- si tenemos en cuenta que mi mente se empeñaba en recordar la _última _vez que la vi, señorita Black.

Su boca fue a buscar el cuello, y ella ladeó la cabeza y tembló bajo su caricia. Mordió la piel, y Narcisa tensó los brazos rodeándole.

Las manos de Lucius estaban de pronto en las rodillas femeninas, subiéndole la túnica.

-Lucius -jadeó cuando él la abrió de piernas e hizo que le rodeara la cintura.

-¿Qué? -dijo sedosamente en su oído, una mano posesivamente sobre uno de sus pechos, pellizcándole el pezón. Su otra mano se movió entre sus piernas, y al sentir sus manos cubiertas por los guantes acariciándola, gimió contra su cuello y lo mordió con suavidad.

-Pretencioso bastardo-contestó sin aliento-. Ni siquiera _me _has pedido que me case contigo -soltó, agarrándose desesperada a sus ropas a medida que el placer crecía dentro de ella. No podía decir cuándo volvería su padre... Ese salvaje, temerario comportamiento, era liberador y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Planeabas rechazarme? -preguntó, y apartó la mano de entre sus piernas para acercarla a él. Narcisa pudo sentir el bulto en sus pantalones cuando él cogió su mano para llevarla hacia allí. Acarició la dureza, y sonrió taimadamente por el siseo de placer que provocó.

Lucius no permitió que ella contestara pero sí que le ayudase a desabrocharse los pantalones y liberar su virilidad.

-Voy a tomarte sobre esta mesa, Narcisa -gruñó en su oído- y no creo que vayas a detenerme.

Su arrogancia era erótica, y la atravesó en una afilado giro de placer que le provocó un espasmo.

-No -musitó cuando él se colocó a la entrada de su palpitante sexo-. Creo que no.

Buscó su posesión, pero la sorprendió acercando la boca una vez más a su oreja.

-Narcisa -dijo en esa siniestra, seductora voz oscura antes de entrar bruscamente en ella-, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Narcisa no supo si ese ¡sí! que gritó fue por la pregunta o por la liberación, pero, de todas formas, el sentimiento era el mismo.

Cuando Orion y Ariana estuvieron de vuelta en Ravensden, Lucius y Narcisa tomaban el té en el salón, y ambos estaban perfectamente tranquilos y limpios, gracias a un práctico encantamiento de limpieza que Lucius conocía. Ariana abrazó a su hija y favoreció a Lucius con un breve abrazo antes de empezar a hablar de vestidos y bodas con voz excitada, intercalando frases como _¡mi pequeña_! en la conversación y, para el horror de Narcisa, revolviéndole el pelo. Ya había tenido que arreglarse el moño una vez esa día, y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo.

Ariana pareció algo decepcionada cuando vio el anular desnudo de Narcisa, y Lucius interpretó bien su mirada porque llevó la mano de Narcisa a sus labios y dijo suavemente: _tendré que encontrarte un anillo apropiado, querida_, haciendo que la madre sonriese feliz. Narcisa sabía que su madre estaba secretamente complacida de que Bellatrix y Rodolphus estuviesen enamorados, bastante más que su padre. Si ella y Lucius además de ser apropiados el uno para el otro se querían, mucho mejor.

-Me gustaría presentarte a mi padre -le dijo Lucius después de que los padres de ella se hubiesen despedido, cuando Narcisa lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. Frunció el ceño súbitamente-: O mejor dicho, ese viejo me acosará hasta la muerte si no le presento a la futura señora Malfoy -dijo con ironía-.¿Me salvarás de esa tortura, Narcisa, y cenarás conmigo mañana en casa?

Narcisa se rió.

-Estaré encantada de conocer a tu padre -dijo, y se detuvo cuando él llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

Se miraron, y él se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Hasta mañana -dijo, una leve ronquedad en su voz que le encantó a pesar suyo.

-Hasta mañana -respondió, ignorando su aliento entrecortado. Ha sido una mañana curiosa, pensó, viéndose oficialmente comprometida después de acostarse con Malfoy sobre la mesa de su padre sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta.

Narcisa sonrió de pura satisfacción personal mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, sintiendo el satisfecho dolor de los músculos de sus muslos. _Creo que disfrutaré siendo la señora Malfoy._

**  
N/A. Aquí es cuando todas las fangirls decimos "y con un Lucius así, quién no, hijaperra". Porque... vale. Es decir. Está a punto de echarle el polvo de su vida en la mesa de su padre, y le pregunta si se quiere casar con él. ¿Alguien en su sano juicio diría que no? XDDD Seamos serios, por favor. Esa parte ha sido de lo más sexy guhhh. **

**Este xapi, por otro lado, ha sido JODIDAMENTE DIFICIL de traducir. En algunas frases me he tomado ciertas libertades (pero shhh, que eso no lo sabe nadie). Más o menos he intentado mantenerme fiel. Abracitos y beshitos a Toxic, porque su ayuda no estaríais leyendo esto :333**

**En otro orden de cosas menos interesantes, todo hay que decirlo, quedan 8 capítulos para el final de este fic. ¡Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews, señoras y señores! YAY YAAAAAY alegría para todos. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Sionnain se los merece :D (y ya no me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que le mandé los reviews traducidos, uf). En fin. Yo me pregunto si después de que termine este fic, porque empezaré sin duda otra traducción larga, os gustaría que siguiera traduciendo a Sionnain o me pasase mejor a otro autor. La verdad que en inglés no suelo leer mucho, pero sé que normalmente las autoras tardan incluso meses en dar respuesta de si aceptan que su fic se traduzca o no (problemas de localización, que los mails no les llegan, etc etc), así que me gustaría que me recomendaséis fics en inglés que DE VERDAD os hayan gustado y que no estén ya traducidos a español, así yo los voy leyendo, elijo uno y voy avisado a la autora a ver si me deja. No me importa que sean de personajes, parejas raras, etc, y todo lo que queráis mientras sean buenos. Da igual los capítulos que tenga también. En fin, evitad en las recomendaciones los típicos de los merodeadores y todos esos fics con OOC, Mary Sues y demás bazofias varias. He dicho. Gracias a todos x)**

**Otro apunte tardío y triste T.T Sionnain ya no escribe más sobre Harry Potter, porque ha abandonado ese fandom. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, aún me quedan muchos one-shots suyos por traducir, así que hay Sionnain para rato. Para mí ya no habrá más, porque todos sus Bella/Rody me los he leído y releído XDD LLOREMOS JUNTOS ;;**

**Joanne**

**PD. Esta traducido en el wordpadCACOTA, que no me avisa con corrector. Lo he releído, pero seguramente tendrá alguna falta estúpida por ahí... TwT**


	13. Capítulo 13

**IMPORTANTE: ****Hace poco Sionnain dijo en su LJ que no volvería a escribir sobre Harry Potter T.T pensé que debería avisaros. Quitando los que tiene hechos, no habrá nuevos. Aun así, todavía quedan muchos fics suyos por traducir**** :D**

_N/A. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Sé que digo esto al principio de todos los capítulos, pero os lo agradezco de verdad._

_Disclaimer: "This word 'damnation' terrifies not him, for he confound Hell in Elysium". __Esta frase es de "Dr. Faustus", de Christopher Marlowe._

**N/T. Jope, se que tiré mil años para subir el 12, y mira que lo tuve casi completo durante semanas. Pero se me va el santo al cielo y es un asco todo, y se me olvidaba revisarlo y subirlo. La cosa es que he decidido dar un acelerón a alguna de mis historias, porque quiero dejar muchas de ellas terminadas para ver si me animo a empezar un macro fic de mortífagos que aún no se muy bien como irá ni nada, pero que quiero plantearme hacer (será después del séptimo, que supongo que ahí nos dará jotaká más info sobre los mortis, o eso espero… más le vale o sufrirá mi ira).**

**HIELO**

**XIII. LA PALABRA "PERDICIÓN" NO LE ATERRORIZA, PORQUE CONFUNDE EL INFIERNO CON EL ELÍSEO**

Lucius esperó pacientemente en la biblioteca de Ravensden a que llegase su prometida para asistir a la cena en Malfoy Manor. Orion y Ariana se quedaron hablando con él mientras esperaba, y contestó sus preguntas con suficiente educación. Lucius se aburría a menudo con las conversaciones sociales, y por mucho que fueran sus futuros suegros, no le privaban de ese sentimiento. Se mantuvo atento a sus anfitriones y puso especial cuidado en mirar a la mesa de Orion. Se dijo que debía recordar a Narcisa que le pidiese ese mueble como regalo de bodas, ya que le había cogido cariño.

Estaba asintiendo educadamente a la diatriba de Orion acerca de la política del Ministerio sobre la prohibición de usar dinero muggle transfigurado y pensando cómo demonios ese hombre se las había arreglado para criar a tres hijas tan diferentes. _Una de las cuales es una sádica sociópata_, pensó, conteniendo una mueca. _Bueno, una fácilmente reconocible sádica sociópata en todo caso_. Otra era una traidora a la Sangre que vivía en algún lugar del Londres Muggle -Lucius se las arregló para no poner cara de desprecio- y la más fascinante e inteligente de sus hijas era vista por sus padres como una idiota sin cerebro. Lucius sonrió.

Vestida con una túnica violeta oscuro que destacaba sus ojos azules, Narcisa entró en la biblioteca tan fríamente bella como siempre. El ribete seguía un diseño plateado parecido al trabajo de nudos celtas. A Lucius le recordó a una hechicera irlandesa. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo descabalado de su pensamiento. No era un hombre que se entregase a esas ideas; le hacían recelar. Aún así, la sonrisa que dirigió a su prometida fue algo más fría de lo usual. Después de despedirse de sus padres, salieron al jardín. Lucius la examinó y dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

-Tan encantadora como siempre, por lo que veo. Claro que tampoco eres capaz de estar menos que perfecta.

Narcisa arqueó una ceja rubia, su expresión calmada e impenetrable; sin embargo, él sabía que sus palabras la habían irritado. Lucius se había dado cuenta rápido de que la forma más rápida de hacerla enfadar era prestando más atención a su belleza que a su mente.

-Dudo que aceptase usted menos, señor Malfoy –dijo con suavidad, y él se rió. Se inclinó, su sonrisa considerablemente más cálida.

-De hecho, señorita Black, probablemente no. ¿Nos vamos? –Le tendió el brazo, y luego se Aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

La casa era de estilo victoriano tardío, y la completaba una imponente fachada cubierta por una rica y exuberante hiedra que trepaba por las paredes de piedra. La entrada estaba al fondo de un pequeño patio rodeado por las dos inmensas alas de la casa, que le daban forma de u.

Lucius observó a Narcisa mientras subían la escalera hasta la entrada de la casa, y los ojos de ella recorrieron los terrenos y la fachada de la mansión.

-Es preciosa –dijo, mientras se paraba inconscientemente y daba la vuelta sobre sí misma para admirar la vista. La sonrisa que le ofreció podría haber templado su corazón… si hubiera tenido uno. Tiró de ella y dijo:

-Tu reacción por tu futura casa me agrada, pero te sugiero no hacer esperar a mi padre. Es un absoluto tirano de los modales.

Narcisa soltó una risa áspera, divertida, pero no dijo nada. Él la escoltó a través de la entrada hasta el vestíbulo y dejó que echase un vistazo alrededor. Dio una vuelta por la sala, examinando los detalles del interior: la madera que revestía las paredes, los brillantes suelos de madera noble y las altísimas puertas.

Lucius se tomó un momento para mirar críticamente su casa, algo que no había hecho en años. Había, como generaciones de Malfoys antes que él, crecido en esa mansión. Lucius, como la mayoría de los herederos, era hijo único y había pasado mucho tiempo explorando la casa cuando era joven. La vida adulta había quitado el encanto a ese pasatiempo, pero seguía teniendo afecto a la casa.

-¿Cuenta la casa con tu aprobación por el momento? –le preguntó. Su respuesta le sorprendió.

-Es absolutamente divina, Lucius, pero tengo que admitir que esperaba que vivieras en una casa rodeado de mármol y blanco. Nunca te habría situado en un lugar con colores tan cálidos –dijo- aunque ciertamente bonitos.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor mientras andaban por el pasillo de camino al comedor, que estaba decorado en tonos rojos oscuros y dorados.

Él se detuvo, pensando cómo contestar mejor a sus palabras; entendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

-La casa es desde luego muy cálida, ¿verdad? Creo que es por el efecto de los tonos dorados y la madera. Quizá la diseñaron así ya que los Malfoy no somos famosos por ser individuos excepcionalmente afectuosos -dijo, poniendo una mano en su espalda para guiarla por otro pasillo. Le complació el pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió, y sonrío ligeramente bajo la tenue luz de la casa.

-Tampoco hay exceso de ventanas –añadió ella en un tono curioso-. Es como estar envuelto en una manta roja y caliente –siguió- tan distinta de la piedra del exterior. -Le sonrió con algo de picardía. –Tal vez tengas razón, Lucius. Esta casa es el corazón del que carecéis los Malfoy –terminó, repitiendo inquietantemente sus pensamientos. Estaba extrañamente complacido de que pudiera decir algo así en ese alegre tono de voz.

-Tan astuta como siempre, señorita Black –contestó él parándose delante del comedor-. Ya hemos llegado.

Empujó la puerta entreabierta y dio un paso hacia atrás para permitir que lo precediese.

El comedor estaba decorado en la misma rica madera de caoba que había encontrado en el resto de la casa. Había pesadas cortinas brocadas en oro y rojo descorridas, y la puesta de sol daba un toque aún más cálido a la habitación. La mesa estaba puesta, cubierta por un mantel blanco de lino y rodeada por sillas de respaldo alto acolchadas en terciopelo rojo. La verdad era que había un exceso de rojo y dorado, pensó Lucius, dudando por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Estremeciéndose internamente, volvió su atención al hombre que estaba de pie educadamente cerca de la cabecera de la mesa.

-Ah, Lucius, ya has llegado. A tiempo debo añadir –dijo Aurelius. Favoreció a Narcisa con una superficial y cortés sonrisa-. Y la señorita Black, es encantador conocerla finalmente. Bienvenida a Malfoy Manor. Por favor, tome asiento –añadió, señalándole la mesa.

-Gracias por la invitación, señor Malfoy –respondió educadamente Narcisa. Su sonrisa pícara había desaparecido, y volvía a ser de nuevo la apropiada señorita Black con su espalda recta y su expresión recatada. Lucius la recordó tumbada debajo de él sobre la mesa de su padre y luchó contra la urgencia de echarse a reír.

-¿Entonces qué le parece Malfoy Manor, señorita Black? –preguntó Aurelius después de que todos se hubieran sentado.

-Es una casa encantadora, señor Malfoy –contestó con dulzura-. Me encantaría ver el jardín; no dudo que será igual de espectacular.

Dio un sorbo a su copa de agua, el vino sin tocar al lado de su plato.

-Sí, bueno, mi última mujer Stephanie era una jardinera devota –explicó Aurelius bruscamente. Lucius quiso poner los ojos en blancos por eso. A su madre le había gustado siempre más dar órdenes a los jardineros que dedicarse al jardín ella misma, aunque tenía que admitir que nunca la había visto sonreír tanto como cuando estaba en los jardines desde que él había sido un niño pequeño hasta que ella murió de un fallo del corazón cuando estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Lucius nunca había estado interesado en las actividades al aire libre del jardín, y su padre había dejado su mantenimiento a un grupo de profesionales. Aurelius Malfoy había considerado esas cosas como trabajo de mujeres, y Lucius no estaba demasiado interesado en emplear su tiempo en cultivar una vida de cualquier clase… a menos que implicase a su futura esposa, claro.

-Lucius me ha dicho que tu hermana se ha casado recientemente –dijo Aurelius, y Narcisa asintió con calma.

-Sí, señor. Se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange hace dos años, creo recordar.

-¿Sin niños? –preguntó, y Lucius observó a Narcisa atentamente, buscando cualquier síntoma de incomodidad por la conversación. Su padre no era exactamente sutil, y Lucius tenía la certeza de que la pregunta la había hecho por si acaso necesitaba preocuparse por la capacidad de la más pequeña de las Black para engendrar un heredero para la casa de los Malfoy.

-No, no tienen hijos –dijo simplemente Narcisa, sin complicaciones. Lucius se había recostado en su silla, contemplando la escena con interés. _Me pregunto que contestará si mi padre le pregunta la razón_, dudó Lucius. _Sin duda no dirá la verdad, que Bellatrix mataría a un niño en el momento en que la molestase, sea su hijo o no_. Lucius decidió inmediatamente que su futuro hijo no pasaría mucho tiempo con su tía.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular? –continuó Aurelius, mirando a Narcisa con sus especulativos ojos azules.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero mi madre está ansiosa por tener un nieto, así que supongo que no tardarán en intentarlo. -Narcisa parecía contestar con facilidad a las punzantes preguntas de su padre, así que Lucius permaneció en silencio y se comió su codorniz del mismo modo.

-Entiendo los sentimientos de tu madre sobre ese punto –respondió Aurelius, echando un vistazo a su hijo-. Yo también estoy impaciente por dar la bienvenida a la siguiente generación de Malfoys, y solo tengo un hijo. Al menos tu madre tiene otras dos hijas que pueden darle un heredero.

Lucius se quedó inmóvil, furioso con su padre mientras Narcisa retenía el aliento a su lado. Aurelius sabía perfectamente que Andrómeda había sido repudiada, así que su declaración había sido hecha con la intención de angustiarla (_Idiota, soy tan bueno como los hechos desmemorizantes como con la maldición Cruciatus, y si crees que el hecho de que eres mi padre me detendrá para usarlas, será mejor que lo te lo replantees_) o estaba intentando sutilmente conseguir información de cierta importancia para él. Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir nada para detener ese tema de conversación, Narcisa habló:

-Dos –dijo, su voz queda pero con un deje de dureza en el fondo que Lucius pudo reconocer-. Mi madre solo tiene _dos_ hijas, señor.

Buscó con la mirada de Aurelius con sus tranquilos ojos azules. Lucius soltó el aire retenido que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando y se volvió a recostar en su asiento para fijarse en su padre con una sonrisa relajada. _Brava, Narcisa_.

-Ya veo –contestó su padre, arrastrando las palabras y dirigiendo una sonrisa encantadora a Narcisa-. Ha tenido que ser terrible perder a una hermana a la que sin duda querías mucho.

Lucius volvió a incorporarse, su mano apretando con fuerza la varita, amenazante. Sintió que su mirada se volvía fría y que la emoción se iba de su expresión como agua resbalando por la fachada de piedra de su casa en una tormenta. Lucius era, sin embargo, más mortal que una tormenta de verano. Antes de que pudiese actuar, no obstante, la voz de Narcisa resonó clara y fuerte a su lado y penetró la neblina de fría cólera que le había invadido.

-Andrómeda Tonks traicionó la lealtad y el honor de su familia, señor Malfoy. No tengo ningún deseo de reconocer a una hermana como ella. –La postura de Narcisa era relajada mientras dejaba el tenedor y se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. Lucius se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sus manos temblaban mientras hablaba, y su furia se convirtió en un atroz orgullo.

Su padre se echó hacia atrás, un brillo naciendo en sus ojos mientras decía suavemente:

-Sé que el lema de tu familia es _Toujours Pur_, señorita Black. No sabía que se tomase tan en serio esas palabras.

Lucius casi podía _ver_ los engranajes moviéndose en su retorcida mente. Ella dejó la servilleta en su plato con cuidado, puso las manos en el regazo y asintió. Pensó un momento antes de hablar, los dos Malfoy silenciosos mientras esperaban su respuesta. Cuando ella levantó la vista, el silencio se había convertido en una extraña tensión.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que esa es la razón por la que mi familia repudió a Andrómeda –dijo Narcisa pensativa, como si estuvieran discutiendo los ingredientes de una poción en vez de una quizás traumática experiencia reciente para su familia-. Sin embargo, mi desdén tiene más que ver con el sentimiento de que _realmente_ cometió un crimen contra nosotros, señor Malfoy, más que por su lamentable gusto en cuanto a los hombres.

-¿Y cuál es, señorita Black? –preguntó Aurelius-. Estoy muy interesado en escucharlo.

_Apuesto a que sí_, pensó Lucius, y volvió sus ojos hacia Narcisa.

Ella sonrió con educación y le sorprendió cogiendo su mano bajo la mesa, dándole golpecitos en ella para que se calmase. El gesto le asombró. Era casi como si le estuviera diciendo_ no te preocupes; no te disgustaré_. Hizo su efecto. Refrenó su ira para con su padre por hacerla participar en esa conversación en su primer encuentro.

-Traicionó el nombre de la familia, señor Malfoy. Fue desleal a la Casa de los Black, y _esa_ es la razón por la que nunca la perdonaré. –Narcisa se sentaba muy recta en la silla, y su voz se había endurecido ligeramente-. No siento respeto por nadie que voluntariamente abandone sus lealtades por la razón que sea, el amor entre ellas. –Se recostó en el respaldo, y la única pista que Lucius tuvo de su turbación fue que había cogido la copa de vino y había dado un sorbo. Narcisa apenas bebía, ni en situaciones sociales ni en privado con él, y esa acción le dijo exactamente lo mucho que le disgustaba el tema de conversación. _Él_ apenas había tenido que sufrir los mal disimulados fisgoneos de Orion Black en sus finanzas.

Aurelius asintió pensativamente.

-Espero que me perdone, señorita Black, por mi aparente rudeza al entrometerme en un tema tan delicado. Hay pocas personas en este mundo a las que tengo en tan alta estima como a esos escasos individuos capaces de apreciar la lealtad –la _verdadera_ lealtad- para con la familia. -Miró a su hijo intencionadamente-. Has elegido bien, hijo –añadió y se puso en pie para acercarse a Narcisa, quien estaba sentada al lado de Lucius. Aurelius le hizo un ademán para que se levantase, y Narcisa lo hizo. Él le cogió las manos y las rodeó con las suyas-. Bienvenida a la familia, señorita Black –dijo sonriéndola.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió:

-Gracias, señor. –Su voz sonó dulce y satisfecha (y completamente insincera).

Sintiendo que la cena iba a terminar, Lucius también se levantó. Aurelius lo observó durante un largo momento y luego le dirigió una extraña sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho bien, muchacho –dijo. Permaneciendo en silencio, Lucius inclinó la cabeza brevemente.

-Creo que me retiraré para tomar un vaso de brandy. ¿Sospecho que la volveré a ver pronto, señorita Black? –preguntó, y ella respondió cortés que eso esperaba.

Cuando su padre se hubo marchado, pareciendo bastante engreído, Lucius finalmente frunció el ceño.

-Siento que mi padre tenga esa idea sobre una conversación para la cena –dijo arrastrando las palabras, y añadió bruscamente-: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Narcisa miraba por la ventaba, y sólo su perfil era visible para él, obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, Lucius –respondió, su tono de voz en el mismo tono forzado de cortesía que había usado con su padre-. Gracias por esta encantadora velada.

Lucius la cogió por los hombros y la obligó con fuerza a girarse. Vio un breve brillo de impresión en su rostro antes de que sus ojos azules se clavaran en él, ojos que fueron de indiferentes a furiosos en cuestión de segundos mientras le dirigía una mirada nada agradable.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Lucius? –siseó mientras él la miraba furioso.

-_Nunca_ vuelvas a usar ese ridículo tono de voz conmigo –le escupió, sus dedos mordiendo la suave piel de los hombros-. No estoy acostumbrado a preguntar por los sentimientos de los demás, así que cuando lo hago espero una respuesta honesta.

Ella se rió ásperamente:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Lucius? Estoy segura de que estás enterado de que encontré esa escena muy desagradable. –Entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente mientras lo miraba, alzó las manos y agarró su túnica-. Estoy harta de ser juzgada por las acciones de mis hermanas –dijo, su respiración acelerada y las manos que aferraban la ropa empezando a temblar-. El padre del hombre con el que me voy a casar ha pasado nuestra primera comida preguntándome por mi estado de fertilidad, y todo porque la loca de mi hermana se niega a tener hijos. Luego tengo que defender mi honor, algo que no acostumbro a hacer, y todo porque Andrómeda es una desleal traidora. –Bajó los ojos un momento, y luego añadió con voz estrangulada-: ¿Me encontrarán defectos toda la vida por sus acciones?

La furia de Lucius de antes había desaparecido. Dejó de presionar sus hombros para poder atraerla hacia él para que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. Él dejó descansar la barbilla en el pelo de Narcisa.

-Tus hermanas no te merecen, Narcisa, y si son el estandarte al que todos los miembros de la familia Black se aferran, tal vez sea mejor que no vuelvas a ser nunca una Black.

Se alejó un poco para poder mirarla. Sin lágrimas pero recelosos, sus ojos azules miraban a Lucius en silencio.

-Estoy al tanto de que Bellatrix está loca; posiblemente bastante más de lo que _tú_ puedas creer –dijo con dureza- y el comportamiento de Andrómeda no ha influido en mi opinión sobre ti. Ella es responsable de sus propios errores. En cuanto a mi _padre_ –dijo con desprecio- nunca ha _luchado_ realmente por nada que afirma apoyar. Si lo hubiera hecho, estaría ahí afuera intentando _hacer_ algo en vez de esconderse en su estudio con su brandy y sus opiniones. Tampoco te merece, Narcisa.

Ella se tensó algo en sus brazos y movió la cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Y tú, Lucius? ¿Lucharás por lo que crees?

Había un deje de algo oscuro en su voz, y su respiración había empezado a acelerarse. No pensó que fuera por miedo esta vez, y la apretó más fuerte contra sí.

-Claro –contestó, su propia respiración algo fuerte, y su cuerpo reaccionó al sentirla en sus brazos, ante la visión de sus ojos, que eran tan oscuros e insondables como la noche que había caído afuera de las ventanas-. Puedes estar tranquila respecto a eso, Narcisa. No tengo conciencia, querida –dijo sedosamente, haciéndola retroceder hasta la madera que revestía la pared al lado del aparador-. Cuando encuentro algo por lo que merece la pena ser leal, hay pocas cosas que no haría por ello.

-Ah –logró decir en una cálida, seductora voz, tan diferente de la gélida y distante mujer que había sido momentos atrás al enfrentarse a su padre-. ¿Y soy alguna de esas cosas que crees que merecen la pena, Lucius?

Llevó el índice al labio inferior de él, y, sonriendo al escuchar ese gemido entrecortado, lo capturó brevemente entre sus dientes y lo mordió con delicadeza.

Se apartó y dijo suavemente:

-No hace falta preguntarlo, Narcisa.

La besó como si estuviera sellando una promesa, y, en cierto modo, eso hacía.

Lucius Malfoy tenía un sentido del honor muy desarrollado gracias a las generaciones de arrogancia Malfoy, pero no había mentido cuando dijo que no tenía conciencia. Su gran talento había contribuido al admirable objetivo de mantener el Mundo Mágico libre de la mancha de Sangres Sucia y Muggles. Tener esa lealtad por una causa sin significaba que había _muy poco_ que no haría por ver su objetivo cumplido.

Rompió el beso y la miró intensamente, intentando explicarle esto a ella:

-Hay muy pocas causas, y aún menos personas, que se ganen mi lealtad, Narcisa, ya que no la entrego a la ligera. Te la he dado a ti, y no hay nada que no diera como resultado de eso. Podría decirte estúpidas palabras de amor y decir que tus ojos parecen zafiros y tonterías por el estilo, pero no hay nada que pueda darte que sea mejor que esa promesa.

Narcisa se le quedó mirando sin parpadear, sus labios hinchados por sus bruscos besos y su boca curvada con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo en una voz tan intensa como la suya, imbuida por más emoción de la que nunca le había escuchado-. Llevaré tu apellido con orgullo, Lucius Malfoy, y me esforzaré por ser siempre digna de lo que me has ofrecido.

Llevó sus manos a la cara de ella, y la sonrió:

-No tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás –dijo con suavidad, y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella elevó una mano para delinear su cara: sus ojos, su boca, su barbilla puntiaguda… y los ojos de ella ardieron con una emoción sin nombre que prendía gracias a un fuego interno.

-Bellatrix siempre ha sido la impulsiva –dijo, su voz queda mientras continuaba tocándole-. Pensé que una emoción tan intensa como la suya me ahogaría, me destruiría. Quizá –añadió- no soy tan pasional como pensé que sería después de todo.

Él cogió su mano y la llevó a sus labios, besando los dedos uno por uno y dejando un beso en el centro de la palma.

-Nosotros somos los que destruyen, Narcisa. Esa es la diferencia, querida, entre tú y tu hermana y Rodolphus.

La empujó para besarla de nuevo y se las arregló para pensar con coherencia lo suficiente como para sacar su varita y cerrar la puerta antes de que ella se dejase caer en uno de las mullidas sillas de respaldo alto que rodeaban la mesa.

No se habían intercambiado anillos y dicho las palabras que los atarían legalmente de por vida, pero desde ese momento Narcisa Black fue _suya_, y, en lo que a ella le concernía, se había convertido en Malfoy.  
**  
N/A. OMG ME QUEJO, SIIII XD dios mio, no sabéis lo largo que se me ha hecho… no sé si era por que estaba viendo al barça ganar 6-0 y me estaba cabreado y veía todo sumamente pasteloso, pero excepto la conversación con el padre no me ha gustado demasiado este xapi xD en fin, ya dejo que opinéis vosotros (y si, no es cosa de la traducción, dicen esas cosas tan pastelosas xD). Os dejo, a ver si me inspiro y escribo algo más. Y espero no tardar tanto xa la próxima vez, porque… en fin, sé que dije que actualizaría hace milenios, pero era tan rollo este xapi… todo descripciones y decorados horteras y conversaciones romanticonas, comprendedme.**

10


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A. Por favor, daos cuenta de que mis conocimientos de astronomía son limitados. Si la constelación Draco no es visible en esa época del año (y yo me imagino que están a finales de invierno) en Inglaterra, entonces reclamo licencia artística y tomo toda la responsabilidad del error.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de HP le pertenece a JK, el fic es de Sionnain, y yo me limito a traducirlo. ****La frase ("How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning –!") es del Libro de Isaías, 14;12. La traducción de la frase la he sacado de la Biblia (¡nunca antes había buscado un versículo! xDDD)**

**N/T. Acabo de tener examen esta mañana (uf, no sé yo... XD) y estaba HARTA de estudiar (mañana tengo otro T.T) y bueno, pues mi hermano no me ha dejado ver series, así que me ha dado por ahí y me he puesto a traducir xD menuda paliza me he dado, son pasadas las 10 y debería haberme subido a organizar mis apuntes hace... mucho XDDD Disfrutad el xapi, ¡este me gusta más que el pasado!**

**HIELO**

**XIV. ¿CÓMO CAÍSTE DEL CIELO, LUCERO BRILLANTE, HIJO DE LA AURORA?**

Narcisa se arregló el pelo, colocándose unos mechones detrás de las orejas, e intentó alisarse la túnica. Lanzó una mirada divertida a Lucius, quien aún estaba recostado en la silla, despeinado. Sus duros rasgos estaban inusualmente relajados, y sus ojos tenían un brillo satisfecho y adormilado que ella encontraba innegablemente atractivo. Le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa, pero no hizo ningún amago de levantarse.

-Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto, Narcisa –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Me gusta cómo te queda.

La mujer terminó de adecentarse el pelo y, cruzándose de brazos, lo miró.

-Tú deberías dejarte le pelo suelto –dijo dulcemente-, aunque debo decir que te hace parecer algo peligroso.

-Me gusta pensar que parezco peligroso con el pelo suelto –replicó, y, aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con él, permaneció en silencio, sonriendo a modo de respuesta. Finalmente se movió, poniéndose en pie y estirándose lánguidamente. Narcisa se encontró contemplándole fijamente mientras lo hacía, admirando las delgadas líneas de su cuerpo mientras completaba el sinuoso gesto. Capturó su mirada. Ella se sonrojó, y él se rió, el sonido puramente masculino.

-¿Ha visto algo que desea, señorita Black? –preguntó, una sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

-Estoy algo apegada a la porcelana –contestó débilmente, y Lucius bufó y empezó a abotonarse la camisa. Ella se fijó en los arañazos rojos de su pecho, y él siguió su mirada.

-Señorita Black, qué _vicioso_ por su parte marcarme de esta manera.

Lucius negó con la cabeza a modo de burlona reprobación.

Narcisa, para todos los oscuros y peligrosos deseos que ardían dentro de ella, era relativamente nueva en la intimidad física. Como esta era la vez que más tiempo habían estado en la compañía del otro en dicha intimidad, aún no se había acostumbrado a las burlas sexuales y se encontró sonrojándose muy a menudo por sus palabras. Eso sin mencionar que ver a Malfoy de tan buen humor era un signo inequívoco de lo que acababan de hacer juntos

En vez de contestarle, le adecentó la ropa en un gesto muy de esposa, disfrutando secretamente al tocarle. _Malfoy es como un dragón_, pensó con una leve sonrisa,_ y me imagino que acariciar a uno tiene que ser igual de emocionante y aterrador. O, uno puede imaginarse, montar a uno…_

-¿Ahora por qué estás roja, Narcisa? Ni siquiera he dicho nada –añadió, socarrón, su agradable boca curvada en su típica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta chocar con sus conocidos ojos grises y decidió borrar esa sonrisa de la cara contestando su pregunta. Quizá sin manual para montar dragones.

-Estaba pensando que tocarte tiene que ser parecido a acariciar a un dragón dormido. Pareces benigno por el momento, pero no dudo que me desgarrarías la garganta si quisieras, a pesar del buen humor que pareces tener.

-Sí, bueno. Tengo la seguridad de que eres de las pocas personas que me han _visto_ de tan buen humor, así que te tomaré la palabra, Narcisa. ¿Y estás segura de que sólo has pensado en el parecido de acariciar a un dragón? Sólo eso no ha podido sonrojarte… -respondió arrastrando las palabras, y ella le golpeó en el pecho suavemente.

-Eres horrible -le recriminó, y él se rió de nuevo. Narcisa entrecerró los ojos, las manos en su cintura-. Debo creer entonces, Lucius Malfoy, que nunca has intimado con una mujer antes –dijo, intentando evitar sus burlas.

Parte de la diversión desapareció de su mirada, reemplazada por un recelo masculino que venía únicamente de la cautela que provocaba que su amante le preguntase por sus pasadas conquistas.

-Nunca he dicho eso, Narcisa. Me refería a que nunca he estado de buen humor con ninguna de ellas después.

Se encontró con sus ojos, preguntándose por qué esas discusiones verbales le producían tal placer.

-¿Ni siquiera con mi hermana? -preguntó dulcemente, y ante su mirada ultrajada, se rió. Era siempre un deleite sacar lo mejor de él, ya fuera verbalmente o de otra manera.

-Narcisa, no es correcto que _sepas_ estas cosas, y mucho menos que hables de ellas -dijo en un arrogante tono condescendiente-, y deberías saber que nadie termina de buen humor estando cerca de Bellatrix, hayas estado tirándotela o no.

Anduvo hacia ella y la cogió por los brazos, apretando con fuerza. Ella jadeó, pero no de dolor. Lucius sonrió de manera cruel. Predeciblemente, la respiración de la mujer se aceleró, y su sonrojo ya no era por mera vergüenza.

A pesar de todo, le respondió con la eternamente apropiada voz de "señorita Black" que sabía que le irritaba tanto, y dijo remilgadamente:

-Te tomaré la palabra, aunque estoy segura de que es verdad... Ha habido muchas personas que se han acostado con Bellatrix antes de que ella se decidiese a casarse con Rodolphus. No dudo que estarán de acuerdo contigo. ¿Quizá debamos buscar a algún otro y preguntarle en el próximo acontecimiento social? Veamos, estás tú, Walden McNair, Barty Crouch Jr...

-¿_Barty Crouch Jr._? -Lucius parecía horrorizado-. Espero que fuese _después_ de mí.

Narcisa no se dignó a dar una respuesta a eso, y se limitó a alzar la barbilla y mirarle con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que a su mirada le faltaba algo de vehemencia.

Mientras abandonaban el comedor, se fijó en que Lucius comprobaba el reloj de su abuelo mientras recorrían un sinnúmero de pasillos con los mismos paneles de madera y gruesas alfombras. Parecía que se adentraban en la mansión, y, a pesar de que la casa era inmensa, la falta de ventanas le hacía sentir un poco claustrofóbica. Malfoy Manor era sencillamente laberíntica, y, a medida que avanzaban, se pudo fijar en que la decoración súbitamente se hacía más recargada a su alrededor. Era casi como si la mansión _respirase_, como si de verdad fuese el corazón de la familia Malfoy, y ese corazón bombease sangre y oro, ambos entrelazándose en un simbiótico tira y afloja.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Narcisa, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes. Se sentía incómoda por sus pensamientos; después de todo, ese lugar iba a ser su casa, y no deberían estar invadiéndole tantas imágenes morbosas. Las relacionadas con la sangre le recordaban a su hermana, quien había elegido ese color para Shadowbarrow. Al menos en las habitaciones que había decorado ella. Bellatrix no tenía que rodearse de rojo para evocar a la sangre; flotaba pesadamente en el aire a su alrededor, dondequiera que fuese.

-Pensé en enseñarte el solárium -dijo, y ella se rió, haciéndole volverse-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te divierte?

-Tal vez el pensar en ti rodeado de tanta luz -respondió de manera burlona, y él sonrió con satisfacción, su mano bajando hasta el final de la espalda de Narcisa.

-Ni nombre _significa_ luz -dijo mientras la hacía pasar a una habitación embaldosada y rodeada de ventanas. El techo del solárium era completamente de cristal, y las estrellas brillaban como diamantes en el terciopelo entintado que era el despejado cielo nocturno-. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que sólo vengo aquí por la noche.

En la sala había sillas reclinadas, de forma que las personas que se tumbaran tuvieran una vista perfecta del cielo. No había plantas, algo inusual para un solárium. Narcisa caminó por la habitación y lo mencionó mientras Lucius miraba al cielo.

-Estoy seguro de que algo habrás podido adivinar sobre mí, Narcisa. No estoy demasiado interesado en mantener las cosas vivas -dijo. No la miró, sino que continuó con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Ella se le unió, y él se movió hasta las sillas-: Aquí -dijo-. Son bastante cómodas.

La silla te hacía sentarte de una manera completamente inapropiada. Reclinada de tal forma que casi parecía indecente, recordó que lo habían hecho en las sillas _apropiadas_ del comedor. Agradecida de que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo, Narcisa miró al cielo, notando que las sillas eran perfectas para esa actividad.

-No sabía que te interesara la Astronomía -dijo, suponiendo bien que el extraño uso y los arreglos de aquella habitación eran para él y no para su padre.

-Era mi asignatura favorita en el colegio -respondió simplemente, y Narcisa se giró para ver su perfil. Lucius era, desde luego, un hombre increíblemente atractivo; y, en ese momento, estaba tan relajado como nunca lo había visto. Él se volvió y la sonrió lentamente-. Obviamente un rasgo que comparto con tu familia -dijo con suavidad-. ¿Cómo es que tú te escapaste a la tradición familiar?

Ella sonrió un poco y miró al cielo.

-Mi padre me quería llamar Cassiopeia, pero mi madre se negó. Dijo a mi padre que ya había "maldecido" a mis hermanas con nombres parecidos, y que, sin duda, crecerían de forma aterradoramente inapropiada para una mujer con esos nombres bélicos. -Narcisa se rió sin demasiada alegría-. Qué razón tenía Madre -añadió-. Yo tenía que ser su princesa, su niña "perfecta". A Madre le gustaba el nombre de Narcisa porque quería que me amase por quien era, y quería que poseyese la elegancia femenina de las que mis hermanas carecían o alguna tontería similar.

Movió la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

-No estoy muy segura de que Madre tuviera otra razón para elegir el nombre griego que la de aplacar a Padre (ya sabes cómo es el viejo guardián con las tradiciones, y los nombres griegos son _algo_ tradicionales) para ponerme Narcisa. Lo traduce como narcisismo, pero siempre he sabido que ese nombre significa _vanidad_.

Había un deje de mordacidad en la palabra cuando la dijo.

-Deberían haberte llamado _a ti_ como una guerrera. Es una pena que Ulises no sea un nombre de mujer -dijo suavemente Lucius-. Tu mente hace justicia al hombre del que se dice que originó la astucia. -Sonrió brevemente ante el pensamiento-. Porque podrías haber estado emparentada con el mismísimo Salazar, Narcisa.

Estaba satisfecha por sus palabras. El que Malfoy hubiera admitido que tenía una naturaleza astuta era un cumplido mucho mayor que el que podría haberle hecho de elogiar elocuentemente su belleza. Sabía con certeza que Malfoy la encontraba hermosa; muchos hombres lo hacían. Su apreciación por su mente era verdaderamente halagadora, por el otro lado.

-Gracias -respondió, reconociendo su cumplido, y él inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Narcisa contempló la constelación que se extendía por encima de ella. Nunca había sido aficionada a la Astronomía; le parecía una forma de perder el tiempo.

-¿Lucius, cuál es esa constelación de ahí? -preguntó apuntando sobre ella, y él se detuvo a observar un momento antes de contestar:

-Esa es Draco, el dragón -dijo-. Aunque parece más una serpiente, la verdad.

Ella le sonrió, encantada por alguna razón con los conocimientos resultantes de su interés por la Astronomía. Tenía un efecto decididamente humanizante en él. Un pensamiento la golpeó de pronto, y esta vez su risa sonó divertida. Él se volvió a mirarla, arqueando una ceja.

-Se me ocurre, Lucius, cómo nuestros padres nos han dado nombres que son lo opuesto a nosotros. Mis padres me llamaron así por alguien que sólo se preocupaba por su belleza, y tus padres te llamaron _luz_. -Encontró sus ojos y sonrió-. Cuando, de hecho, a pesar de estar satisfecha de ser bella, siempre he querido que me respeten por mi mente. Y tú... bueno, no creo que sea necesario explicar por qué "luz" es un nombre algo pobre para _ti_.

-Parece que estás en lo cierto -dijo. Volvió a mirar a las estrellas y añadió-: No puedo pensar en unos nombres más inapropiados para ninguno de nosotros.

Se quedaron sentados por unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella dijo en voz queda:

-Ya sabes, si quieres que honremos _mi_ tradición familiar llamando a nuestro hijo con el nombre de un cuerpo celeste... -Se perdió la rápida mirada de satisfacción que él la dirigió cuando escuchó las palabras _nuestro hijo,_ como si estuviera encantada por las estrellas por las brillantes estrellas- y la tradición de _tu_ _familia_ de dar al niño un nombre que no le corresponde, quizá deberíamos llamar a nuestro hijo Draco -se burló-. Entonces, sin duda, será el mejor de los niños.

Lucius se rió.

-De todas formas dudo que un hijo _nuestro_ sea algo inferior a un dragón, Narcisa, ¿no crees?

Súbitamente algo le oscureció los rasgos, y ella parpadeó confusa por el rápido cambio de expresión. Había parecido casi humano, mirando al cielo con ella, y ahora parecía tan peligroso como siempre.

Él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Antes de nombrar a nuestra futura descendencia, primero está la cuestión del anillo que creo que te debo.

Aceptó la mano y dejó que él la ayudase a ponerse en pie. Lucius la apretó con fuerza contra él y sacó la varita. Confusa, se dio cuenta de que iban a aparecerse:

-Lucius -empezó-, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Él la sonrió de vuelta, la oscura promesa que se veía en su rostro hechizándola y aterrorizándola simultáneamente. _Recuerda que, Narcisa, Lucius Malfoy puede parecer tan benigno como tú y mirar las estrellas contigo mientras habla de futuros hijos, pero éste es el hombre que es debajo. Lo demás es todo fachada._

-Vamos a conseguirte un anillo -dijo, riéndose. El sonido le erizó los pelos de la nuca, y tuvo que apartar la mirada del diabólico brillo de sus fríos ojos grises.

**N/A. Ohhh Luci-amor! XD siento haber tardado tantísimo, sorry sorry sorry. Siento también no actualizar demasiado el resto de historias, estoy en plenos exámenes de septiembre... ¡termino el 18! ¡YAY!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK, la historia de Sionnain, y el título de Nick Cave en O'Malleys Bar ("_I am the man for which no God waits, But for which the whole world yearns. I'm marked by darkness and by blood, And one thousan powder-burns_").**

**N/A. Hoy casi sufro una apoplejía cuando he visto que no actualizaba este fic desde septiembre. Madre mía... Lo peor es lo que tenía listo desde navidad, pero me tocó la lotería y entre que estuve de viaje y que luego pasé más de medio mes sin internet, se me fue completamente de la cabeza. Ahora ando de exámenes pero hoy me ha dado la locura de actualizar algo sí o sí así que me he puesto a revisar la historia y a corregir lo que faltaba. Me gustaría darme prisa con el siguiente, porque acabo de releerlo por encima y he caído en que es mi capítulo favorito jojojo. No por Lucius o Narcisa, sino porque sale una escena Rodolphus/Bellatrix que ya vereeeeeis. Saltan chispas BWHAHAHA. Y OMG qué frases! Los ojos hacen chiribitas al leerlas xD**

**Y, antes de que se me olvide, una cosilla. Lo he dicho en una viñeta que he subido de Sionnain también, pero como éste fic lo lee más gente... Sé que dije que Sionnain había comentado que no iba a escribir más de HP, pero hace un par de meses vi que había subido una viñeta de Bellatrix a su LJ, así que es posible que no haya abandonado del todo el fandom. Yo cruzo los dedos, que ya me he leído y releído todos sus Rodolphus/Bellatrix y necesito más XD Dudo que se meta con algún fic largo, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor viñetas o one-shots cortos si se anima a hacer de vez en cuando. Le preguntaré la próxima vez que le mande vuestros reviews traducidos, a ver qué me cuenta :)**

**HIELO**

**XV. YO SOY EL HOMBRE POR EL QUE NINGÚN DIOS ESPERA, PERO AL QUE TODO EL MUNDO ANHELA. ESTOY MARCADO POR LA OSCURIDAD Y LA SANGRE, Y EL ARDER DE MIL CENIZAS**

Narcisa miró en torno suyo con curiosidad mientras ella y Lucius completaban la aparición. Sólo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba: autobuses, coches, personas apresurándose con extraños ropajes. ¡Estaban en el Londres Muggle!

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Malfoy? -le siseó, sintiendo que llamaba la atención con la túnica, estremeciéndose por el estruendo que armaban los automóviles que rugían cerca de ella.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que me llamas Malfoy cada vez que estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó amablemente. Sin esperar respuesta, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró con él-. Ven, Narcisa, no queremos llegar tarde.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó, intentando orientarse. Le irritaba sobremanera que Malfoy pudiera hacerle bajar la guardia con tanta facilidad. No había ninguna razón, ninguna, por la que debiera estar alegre por moverse por el Londres Muggle, especialmente con ese brillo de oscuridad brillando en sus ojos.

-A la ópera. De Faure, creo. ¿Te gusta? -Se detuvieron delante de un edificio, el Royal Albert Hall, y Lucius la asombró aún más cuando sacó dos entradas del bolsillo para dárselas al hombre que había en la puerta, quien los evaluó con algo de escepticismo. Cuando Lucius lo miró fríamente, los dejó pasar sin decir una palabra.

-Ah, esto no es lo adecuado, ¿verdad? -Lucius echó una mirada al lujoso vestíbulo, donde hombres y mujeres bien vestidos se mezclaban, sorbiendo champagne y hablando en voz alta y alegre. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño hueco desierto y la llevó hasta allí-. Eras buena en encantamientos creo recordar, ¿no? Te sugiero que hagas un hechizo para asegurarnos que no vamos a estar fuera de lugar por la ropa -dijo.

Completamente desconcertada, Narcisa sacó la varita, miró alrededor con nerviosismo y encantó sus ropas para que pareciesen más apropiadas. Había llevado vestidos las veces suficientes para saber cómo eran; una bruja que se precie no siempre iba vestida con túnicas de gala, después de todo. Cuando apuntó con su varita a Lucius, pensó por un momento en ponerle algún conjunto ridículo sólo para llevarle la contraria, pero, precavida, decidió no hacerlo al ver que la expresión de su cara se volvía peligrosa y sus ojos perdían el centelleo de luz. Le observó examinar sus manos, enfundadas ahora por guantes negros de piel, y le sonrió con satisfacción. Se encontró con su mirada y se estremeció levemente.

Las luces del vestíbulo parpadearon, y entraron todos en el auditorio, donde filas de asientos aterciopelados formaban un semicírculo dejando espacio para el escenario en el centro. Sin ser sorprendente, Lucius y ella tenían asientos en un palco para ellos solos. En el asiento había un par de elegantes gemelos de teatro, que Narcisa cogió confundida.

-Esos son para ti -dijo Lucius, en un tono extraño.

Narcisa estaba nerviosa, y lo odiaba.

-No creo que los necesite, Lucius -respondió, forzándose para sonar calmada-. Estoy segura de que no habrá nada que ver excepto la sinfonía, y no me gusta tanto como para entretenerme observando como tocan los instrumentos.

Las luces se apagaron, y Narcisa se sentó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Algo no estaba bien. No se creía que solamente hubieran asistido para presenciar la sinfonía. La música comenzó: un lento, triste piano y un solo violonchelo. A pesar suyo, Narcisa sintió que la música la envolvía y relajaba sus nervios destrozados. _Quizá antes de comprometerse dándome el anillo, quiere que conozca su más oscuro y profundo secreto... ¿que es fan de las sinfonías Muggles?_ La idea, aunque ridícula, era mejor que la ignorancia que la esperaba si se probaba que la razón era tan incorrecta como esperaba que fuese.

Las notas lúgubres del violonchelo, recuerdo de una marcha fúnebre, volaron por todo el auditorio. La música era cautivadora y su cuerpo se meció suavemente al compás, el piano empezando a coger ritmo para añadir una suave, desesperada melodía a la conmovedora y hermosa del violonchelo. Narcisa se giró hacia el asiento que tenía al lado, pero se dio cuenta de que Lucius no estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, sintió su guante negro de piel rozando suavemente la piel de su cuello. Estaba de pie detrás de ella, oculto en la oscuridad del palco.

-¿Te gusta la música? -preguntó con suavidad, agachándose para hablarle al oído. Su voz fue oscura y evocadora, vagamente amenazante y completamente seductora.

-Sí -contestó, casi sin respiración. Su roce la desconcertó como siempre. Sus manos se movían despacio siguiendo la música. Un violín tomó el lugar del violonchelo, suavizando la pieza pero no sirvió para calmar sus nervios.

Le acercó los prismáticos de ópera.

-No... -empezó, pero de pronto su otra mano estaba sobre su boca. La música creció en tempo, y el pulso de Narcisa se aceleró a medida que se veía consumida por el miedo, el deseo y embriagadora música melódica-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea?

Era lo más seguro que podía decir, y tuvo que hablar a través de la mano enguantada. Resistió la súbita urgencia de probar el sabor de la piel de los guantes.

La melodía cambió de nuevo, las suaves notas del piano se desvanecieron al fondo y dieron un tono casual y casi alegre a la música.

-Quiero que elijas -dijo simplemente, su voz en su oreja.

El piano murió, y el violonchelo hizo unos compases durante unos intensos segundos de forma que el grave sonido del instrumento vibró dentro de su cuerpo como las caricias de esas manos siniestras.

-No...

-Un anillo, Narcisa -explicó, y su voz fue dura y su respiración errática-. Quiero que elijas un anillo. - Su mano se apartó de la boca y señaló a toda la gente que había debajo-. Supongo que habrá alguno que te guste ahí abajo. Un diamante es un diamante después de todo, e incluso los Muggles los compran según me han dicho.

Su voz le recordó a la sinfonía misma: oscura e hipnótica, capaz de cambiar de agradable a sofocante, maniaca a seductora, en un simple latido.

-Lucius -susurró, y el sonido fue casi como un gemido.

El violonchelo y el piano retumbaron juntos en una furiosa batalla, y su tono fue severo y frío en su oreja cuando dijo:

-Te lo he dicho, Narcisa, escoge un anillo.

Ella levantó los prismáticos y miró a la multitud, notando que a pesar de encontrarse en un edificio Muggle y estar rodeada por ellos, las lentes estaban encantadas. Seguramente no debería ver el brillo de los diamantes con tanta claridad en la oscuridad.

Se mantuvo callado mientras la sinfonía avanzaba; ella se tomó su tiempo y estudió a la multitud. Sus manos temblaban, ya fuese por su cercanía o por sentir terror en el aire. No lo sabía. La música era una combinación deliciosa de instrumentos de cuerda y piano que alternaba el humor. Cambiaba de lento a rápido, suave a sonoro, dramático a simplista. Se enroscaban en torno a ella en una cacofonía de sonido, tanto que al final él tuvo que ayudarla a sostener los prismáticos contra sus ojos, sus manos temblando tanto que apenas podían sujetarlos.

-¿Has encontrado uno? -preguntó, y Narcisa asintió, incapaz de hablar. Sonaba como la música: oscura y hermosa pero desalmada. _No tiene alma_, pensó, y echó atrás la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Estaban tan vacíos como los diamantes que le había obligado a examinar con los prismáticos encantados, aunque brillaban tanto como aquellos.

-¿Dónde? -respiró en su oreja, besando su cuello levemente.

Debería haberse mantenido inmóvil ante su caricia; carecían de cualquier clase de emoción. Lo único que sintió fue un vago ramalazo de lujuria, y no creía que fuese por ella. Era la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, y Narcisa sabía que había muchas clases de lujuria, y notodas tenían que ver tan solo con el placer sexual. Aun así, su caricia provocó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina y la respiración se le acelerase.

-Ese -dijo y alzó los prismáticos para que él pudiese mirar por ellos. Lucius puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer y se inclinó tanto que sus cabezas estaban prácticamente pegadas.

-Precioso -afirmó, y volvió su atención al cuello femenino, besándolo con tanta suavidad que empezó a pensar si no se lo había imaginado.

Tomó aliento cuando la su mano enguantada desapareció entre sus piernas para acariciarla. Su roce normal era rudo y exigente, pero ahora la tocó con el más delicado delas caricias que la deshizo por completo. Se rindió a la sensación de su boca sobre ella, su mano deslizándose entre sus piernas acariciándola hábilmente, con la otra mano cubriéndole la boca. Se encontró lamiendo uno de sus dedos enfundados. En el momento en que la misma música llegaba al crescendo final, se recostó en el asiento mordiéndole el dedo al liberarse. Los colores se arremolinaba detrás de sus ojos cerrados, y la ovación del público hacia ese sentimiento lascivo, como si la hubieran visto y estuvieran alabando _su_ actuación junto a la de la orquesta.

Las manos de Lucius se mantuvieron en sus hombros sin moverse, sus pulgares haciendo suaves círculos sobre sus clavículas y la base de la garganta. A medida que su respiración volvía a ser normal, fue consciente de los aplausos de los espectadores y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Lucius. La expresión de su cara detuvo la pregunta en sus labios. _¿La tenía cuando me hacía eso? ¿Tan desalmada y fría? ¿Por qué eso me __cautiva__?_

Seguía aturdida cuando abandonaron el teatro, su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo lánguido. Además, su corazón había empezado a latir presa de un espantoso terror, aunque ella no dijese nada. Salieron del auditorio, y Narcisa se encontró detrás de una pareja de Muggles, que hablaban en voz baja del poco satisfactorio violonchelista. _Obviamente_, Narcisa pensó violentamente, _ellos no tenido mi experiencia de la representación_. El recuerdo la hizo cerrar los ojos, esperando todo y nada a la vez. Dejó que Lucius la guiase. El terror seguía golpeando bajo su pecho, a pesar de que se había agarrado a él... Él era la verdadera causa de su miedo y a la vez el único con quien se atrevía a compartirlo.

Narcisa salió de su aturdimiento cuando le escuchó decir "_Imperio_" en voz baja. Completó estupefacta como el hechizo daba a la pareja que tenían delante. Lucius movió la mano a un lado, y Narcisa se encontró con que estaban en un callejón: ella, el hombre con el que iba a casarse, y la pareja Muggle, silenciosos y atontados por la maldición. _Encuentro que empiezo a estar en estas situaciones con bastante frecuencia_. Se rió, incapaz de ocultar durante más tiempo la histeria cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo. Lucius había hecho un movimiento con la varita, y la mujer había alzado la mano.

En ella, el diamante que había elegido resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

-Creo que eso me pertenece -dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Sería tan amable de dármelo?

La mujer hizo lo que Lucius le pidió, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos. En ese aspecto se parecía al hombre que la acompañaba. Se quitó el anillo, con un movimiento exageradamente lento, como una marioneta colgando de hilos (que, por supuesto, eso era lo que era). _¿Le gustará esa sensación de ahogo? ¿Estará horrorizada por lo que le está ocurriendo? ¿Sabrá lo que va a pasar luego?_ Porque, al menos a Narcisa, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Lucius cogió el anillo que le tendía la mujer y lo examinó brevemente.

-Una elección encantadora -dijo, y luego su voz se endureció, una emoción colándose al final, aunque fuese disgusto-. Los Muggles son criaturas repugnantes y sucias -siseó con desdén-. No se merecen una belleza como ésta -añadió, poniendo el anillo en la palma de su mano-. ¿No crees?

Fijó ese ojos fríos, vacíos, en ella, y Narcisa se forzó a no retroceder. No contestó; tenía la certeza de que él no necesitaba respuesta.

-Es mucho más apropiado que embellezca _tu_ mano, querida. -Rodeó al hombre y a la mujer, que todavía permanecían quietos en medio de la calle-. ¿Qué debemos hacer con estos pobres Muggles, Narcisa? Me atrevería a decir que podríamos hacerles olvidar sus recuerdos, pero nunca se sabe cuánto durará el hechizo. No, no creo que el Ministerio aprecie que borre las mentes de estas pobres criaturas; después de todo, ya están suficientemente confundidas.

Lucius alzó la varita, y Narcisa se encontró con que su respiración se había acelerado. ¿Cuándo se miedo se volvió excitación?

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Pasó tan deprisa que casi no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear, y entonces los dos Muggles yacían muertos a sus pies, los ojos de la mujer abiertos sin ver nada y su boca formando una perfecta O de sorpresa, como si hubiera sabido en el último momento qué significado tenía la luz verde.

-Narcisa.

Se fijó en su tono de voz, vacío de nuevo, y vio como le tendía el anillo.

-Creo, querida, que esto te pertenece.

La luz de la luna iluminó sus rasgos, y las estrellas brillaron por encima de ellos... La misma constelación, Draco, que había contemplado mientras discutían el nombre de su futuro hijo. Ahora la misma fría luz centelleaba sobre la escena: su futuro marido, el padre de su futuro hijo, tendiéndole el anillo de compromiso a ella sobre dos cuerpos muertos a sus pies.

Su voz, cuando consiguió recuperarla, tembló ligeramnete.

-Creo que ya hemos vivido esta situación antes, Lucius -dijo. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión; ella casi había esperado escuchar el oscuro y melodioso sonido de un violonchelo sonando, tan macabro que parecía encajar a la perfección en la escena.

-Ah, Narcisa. Hay una gran diferencia entre _saber_ las cosas y _verlas_. Sabes lo que soy, Narcisa, y _ahora lo has visto_. -Las palabras estaban escogidas con una finalidad que hizo a Narcisa preguntarse qué pasaría si se diera la vuelta y se alejase del callejón. Sabía que nunca lo haría. Ni todos los cadáveres del mundo a sus pies la harían irse, y ningún irracional acto de violencia que él cometiese, por siniestro que fuera, sería la causa de que lo abandonara.

Narcisa sintió que una extraña paz se instalaba en ella después de lo que había ocurrido.

-Y ahora -respondió, pasando por encima del cuerpo de la mujer para coger el anillo- sabes, y has visto, lo que soy -dijo con voz fuerte, clara. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente mientras ella deslizaba el anillo en su dedo y alzaba la mano para que él lo examinara-. Muchas gracias, Lucius. Es adorable -susurró, sonriéndole como un gato satisfecho.

Las manos masculinas se cerraron en torno a la cintura de ella y la levantó por encima del cuerpo delhombre con facilidad, de forma que el dobladillo de su vestido no lo tocara.

-Te dije, Narcisa, que te merecías un anillo digno de ti.

-Parece ser que lo tengo -replicó en voz baja y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Lucius, ignorando el sonido de los gritos cuando los cuerpos fueron encontrados por un desventurado vagabundo en el callejón. Admiró su anillo mientras volvían a casa.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer. **La frase que da título al capítulo ('_Yet from those flames No light, but rather darkness visible_') está sacada de _Paradise Lost_, de John Milton. La traducción es de Fernando Pessoa.

**N/T.** He tardado tanto que debería darme vergüenza. Me da un poquito, no creáis, jeje. Algunos me habéis mandado mensajes preguntándome si voy a seguirla, y bueno, sí, pienso terminarla, no os preocupéis. Si queréis encontrar el original creo que sólo podréis hacerlo desde el livejournal de sionnain, porque la página de toujourspur había pasado desgraciadamente a mejor vida la última vez que miré.

Gracias a Marlene por ese beteo intenso, ¡no lo hubiera terminado nunca!

**HIELO**

**XVI. ES LA PRIMERA LUZ, QUE NO ES MÁS QUE OSCURIDAD VISIBLE**

En el momento en el que Ariana Black vio el anillo de compromiso de Narcisa (a pesar de no conocer los detalles de la manera infame en la que le fue dado), comenzó a volver loca a su hija con los planes de boda. Narcisa, quien no tenía mucho interés en los intrincados arreglos florales o en los músicos (uno simplemente podía contratar a alguien para que se encargase de eso, y Narcisa planeaba hacerlo cuando se esperase que recibiera visitas en nombre de Lucius) se veía constantemente perseguida por Ravensden y acosada con los minuciosos detalles que formaban parte de planear una boda de sociedad.

Narcisa estaba al tanto de que una vez más la comparaban con sus hermanas. Ariana no había planeado la boda de su hermana mayor ya que la solemne ceremonia de Andrómeda consistió en quitar su nombre del tapiz de los Black. Por supuesto, Bellatrix, poseedora de un carácter obstinado, había insistido en los detalles de su boda con Rodolphus. Narcisa recordaba con ironía la forma en que hábilmente había dado la razón a Ariana en esos detalles de los que se preocupaba tan poco para poder hacer a su manera las cosas que le importaban más. _Y esa es la razón de que Bella dejase a mi madre elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor dado que, claro, __e__stando al lado de sus asistentes embutidas en sus horrorosos trajes mi querida hermana sólo podía destacar más_. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír levemente, e inmediatamente decidió dejar que Ariana eligiese el vestido de dama de honor para tener su venganza. ¡Si sólo hubiera un color que a su despampanante hermana le quedase tan mal como le había quedado a ella el melocotón pálido que su madre había elegido!

Había una razón más oscura para no ser reacia a la idea de ceder a las demandas de su madre, y pensaba en ello cada vez que contemplaba el sol centellear en la prístina, fría belleza del anillo de compromiso. Las luces bailaban en las profundidades de la piedra perfecta (Narcisa la había elegido bien), y se estremeció bajo el ataque de una sensación indescriptible. Miedo, excitación, lujuria... Todas se arremolinaron en su interior, mientras ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, inclinaba la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su madre la pillaría haciendo esto por la mañana en el desayuno, cuando el sol llenó en el comedor y relució alegremente en el diamante. Ariana sonrió con cariño a Orion y remarcó que era "_adorable ver a Narcisa tan contenta y soñadora acerca de los inminentes esponsales con el señor Malfoy_".

Narcisa estaba, por supuesto, contenta por casarse con Lucius, pero no era exactamente una felicidad soñadora como la que su madre creía. Era más bien como si hubiera cumplido algún propósito hacia el que su vida hubiera estado dirigida, y, a pesar de estar segura de que su madre se hubiera mostrado de acuerdo, ser la mujer de un mago de sangre limpia no era exactamente lo que Narcisa tenía en mente. Su diamante era representativo de la oscuridad, de las más cosas ruines de las que había sido testigo o en las que había participado, por inocente que dicha participación hubiera sido. Mientras veía su diamante relucir a la luz de la mañana, pensó lo extraño que era que algo tan oscuro pudiera parecer tan brillante y puro. _Como yo_, pensó poéticamente, _porque no puedo mentir y pretender que no sabía que tenía en mente cuando me hizo elegir. No le detuve, y soy tan culpable como él. _El pensamiento era casi tan excitante como el bello anillo de su dedo.

Si Narcisa estaba abrazando algún destino oscuro, pensó que era completamente adecuado que su madre la enviara al altar vestida de blanco y comportándose de pies a cabeza como la impecable bruja de Sangre Limpia que siempre había pretendido ser. Su madre sonreiría orgullosa y gimotearía en un pañuelo, y su padre la entregaría al futuro marido con el mismo cariño distraído que le había demostrado durante toda su vida. Verían lo que siempre habían visto: Narcisa, la dócil y tranquila hija, haciendo lo que debe, tal y como la han educado. Las palabras de sus padres de la noche de la ceremonia de repudio de Andrómeda volvieron a ella: _Nunca ha dado ningún problema; no es su manera de ser_. Bajó la mirada hacia su anillo de nuevo y sonrió. Valdría la pena ver la expresión atónita de su madre si hubiera contestado con sinceridad a la pregunta de dónde había conseguido el anillo. _Tengo capacidad para algo más que para los problemas, parece ser._

Ariana había insistido en organizar un baile de compromiso para la pareja; no importaba que la boda fuera en seis meses. Bellatrix había insistido en un baile para ella, y, como sus padres eran muy dados a hacer, asumieron sin preguntar que Narcisa deseaba otra para ella. Narcisa había tenido la esperanza de ver a su prometido en algún momento en un futuro cercano; era extraño que se vieran menos después de haberse comprometido que antes. Se las habían arreglado para escapar del furor de los planes de boda una tarde para cenar, y Narcisa se negó a molestarle con los detalles de ésta. Ya que ni ella estaba interesada en ellos, asumió que él lo estaría mucho menos. Lucius le había preguntado educadamente durante la cena si era necesario que él hiciera algo, y a Narcisa le había divertido ver su mirada horrorizada cuando pretendió considerar su pregunta. Había cedido y le había dicho que lo único que tenía que hacer era aparecer en el momento señalado, o sino aprendería algún hechizo de Bellatrix para maldecirle. Sus ojos habían chispeado por un momento, y había replicado que ciertamente Bellatrix conocía unas maldiciones interesantes. Quedó sin decir como sabía tal cosa.

Bastante más interesante para Narcisa eran los rumores susurrados de un poderoso mago oscuro que iba ganando lentamente seguidores para "purificar" la sociedad mágica. Eran rumores acallados de brutales matanzas y asustados murmullos de algo llamado "marca tenebrosa" apareciendo en el cielo sobre la casa de las víctimas. Narcisa leía _El Profeta_ con sumo cuidado, buscando la información oculta en los prudentes artículos. Su padre hablaba de ese "Lord Voldemort" en un susurro de respeto y sobrecogimiento y siempre cambiaba de tema cuando Narcisa aparecía. Le hubiera gustado decirle a su padre que estaba bastante más interesada en aquel que se hacía llamar "Señor Oscuro" que en ninguno de los detalles de la próxima boda. Narcisa era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que fuera quien fuese ese "Voldemort", jugaba un papel más importante en su futuro que el de si los jueces retirados del Wizengamot deberían sentarse al lado o no de los ancianos antiguos cargos del Ministerio.

Una semana antes del baile de compromiso, su madre estaba organizando en la sala de baile de Ravensden, y Narcisa se encontró a sí misma visitando a Bellatrix en la casa de la familia Lestrange, Shadowbarrow. Shadowbarrow denotaba la carencia de la imponente sensación que daba Ravensden o la grandeza de Malfoy Manor, pero Narcisa pensó que aquella casa iba con Bellatrix. Era una casa bonita por derecho propio; construida en una combinación fascinante de ángulos definidos, esquinas redondeadas y puntas afiladas. Se las arreglaba para resultar elegante, refinada y maniaca, todo al mismo tiempo. Narcisa pensó que el extraño diseño encajaba a la perfección con Bellatrix, como si el arquitecto hubiera poseído un giratiempo y se las hubiera arreglado para conocer la conducta de su futura señora y poder construir algo que fuera con ella.

A Narcisa no le sorprendió encontrar a su hermana en el salón, caminando arriba y abajo sobre la alfombra gruesa que cubría los suelos de la madera de la habitación. Bellatrix parecía cansada. Sus ojos oscuros estaban ensombrecidos, y su pelo estaba sorprendentemente lacio y carecía de su usual brillo obsidiana.

-¿Qué, Narcisa, qué es lo que te trae a Shadowbarrow? -Bellatrix sorbió algo de un vaso de cristal, y Narcisa pensó que parecía brandy, a pesar de que apenas eran las dos de la tarde-. ¿Se las arregla nuestra querida madre para volverte loca con la incesante cháchara de la boda?

Narcisa se río aunque sonó un poco forzado. Las palabras de su hermana sonaban crispadas, como si su voz estuviera a punto de romperse bajo algún desconocido estrés.

-Un poco sí. ¿Estás bien, Bella? Pareces cansada -terminó precipitadamente, precavida por la intensa mirada que Bellatrix le dirigía.

-Estoy bien, Narcisa -dijo secamente y luego cerró los ojos y se frotó el tabique de la nariz. Fue un gesto extraño en ella-. Lo siento, _Narci_. No pretendía ser tan brusca.

Por un momento, hubo silencio en el salón mientras Narcisa miraba perpleja a su hermana. Estaba bastante segura de que nunca le había pedido disculpas en toda su vida, al menos no de verdad.

-Es comprensible -dijo Narcisa con voz calmada-. Estoy segura de que andas ocupada últimamente.

El comentario pretendía ser inofensivo. Narcisa había visto muy poco a Bellatrix en las últimas semanas. Eso ya era de por sí algo infrecuente, tan diferentes como eran siempre había habido un lazo entre ellas, aunque a veces fuera difícil de comprender. Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron mucho ante el comentario y un brillo asesino centelleó en ellos.

-¿Y qué significa _eso_, hermana? -siseó Bellatrix, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus manos se cerraron convirtiéndose en puños. Había pasado de estar exhausta a furiosa en cuestión de segundos. Narcisa se encontró apretando los dientes y dudando si desarrollaría un tic en la mandíbula como Lucius si continuaba haciéndolo.

-Nada -respondió con un tono apaciguador-. Sólo que no te he visto por Ravensden en las últimas semanas, y eso es inusual. Por lo tanto, asumo que debes estar bastante ocupada, además de que _pareces_ cansada, Bella.

Bellatrix se rió y sacudió la cabeza, los mechones de cabello negro cayéndole sobre la cara.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No has venido aquí después de hablar con tu prometido para preguntarme dónde estaba anoche?

Su voz se alzó ligeramente; su respiración se aceleró.

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que el rostro de Narcisa reflejó una sorpresa honesta.

-No he venido aquí precisamente para averiguar cosas para Lucius Malfoy, sea mi prometido o no. Sospecho que te preguntara él mismo, Bellatrix.

Narcisa elevó la barbilla y clavó la mirada en su hermana. ¿Era esta alguna conspiración de ella para hacer que dudase de Lucius? Ciertamente su hermana y Lucius nunca serían amigos, pero Bellatrix había parecido de verdad contenta ante la noticia de su unión.

-Ah, por supuesto. Nunca ensucias tus manos, ¿no es verdad, hermanita? -Bellatrix daba esa familiar crueldad, esa tentadora cualidad a su voz que indicaba que estaba a punto de infligir alguna clase de tormento-. Bien, eso quizá tenga que cambiar, ya sabes, viendo con quien te vas a casar...

-Ah, Narcisa, qué placer verte.

La voz calmada de Rodolphus Lestrrange cortó la diatriba de Bellatrix, y Narcisa expulsó el aire retenido y esbozó una sonrisa educada mientras se volvía a dar la bienvenida a su cuñado. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos, pero suavizó sus rasgos y le respondió al saludo.

Rodolphus era un hombre apuesto de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos tan intensos y profundos como los de Bellatrix. No era tan alto como Lucius, y llevaba el pelo muy corto, pero tenía el mismo porte arrogante de mago de Sangre Limpia (a pesar de no estar el rasgo tan acentuado como en Malfoy). Se mantenía bien, pero su apariencia era tan descompuesta como la de su hermana: ojos oscuros y salvajes con profundas ojeras, pelo despeinado y ropas arrugadas. Su voz era tranquila y serena; nada más en él reflejaba emoción. Entró en la habitación hasta llegar al lado de su mujer, y le dirigió lo que sólo podía ser una mirada de advertencia.

-Hola, Rodophus -dijo Narcisa con suavidad, mirando a su cuñado de reojo. Observó a los dos juntos y se preguntó cómo la casa no estallaba en llamas por la ardiente intensidad que desprendían al estar uno al lado del otro. Resistió la urgencia de decirles que tuvieran cuidado con las cortinas, sin saber si la maldecirían por el comentario o no.

-Sólo estaba diciendo a Narcisa que debería saber... -empezó Bellatrix, y Narcisa se sobresaltó cuando Rodolphus la agarró por el brazo. Un leve brillo en los ojos de Bellatrix sugirió que tenía reacciones conflictivas ante ese rudo trato, y Narcisa se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que su hermana podía compartir ese rasgo en particular. _Tendría que beberme la licorera entera de lo que sea que Bellatrix esté bebiendo para admitir eso_.

-Estoy seguro de que Narcisa sabe todo lo que necesita saber de Malfoy -interrumpió Rodolphus con una deje de acero en su voz. Bellatrix y él se quedaron mirándose fijamente, los ojos centelleantes, y Narcisa quiso abandonar la habitación. Había tal intensidad entre los dos que era casi tangible, y el aire se volvió pesado y denso.

Bellatrix se rió. Fue un sonido desagradable. Levantó una mano y frotó la mano de Rodolphus, pero el gesto estuvo lejos de ser cariñoso.

-¿Lo crees, mi amor? ¿Crees _realmente_ que lo sabe?

Narcisa se sintió como si estuvieran inmiscuyéndose en algún momento privado. Aparentemente estaban discutiendo sobre Lucius y ella, pero la ira en la voz de Bellatrix sonaba mucho más personal.

-Bellatrix, ya te he dicho antes que no me hago ilusiones respecto a Lucius Malfoy -dijo con voz fría.

Bellatrix se volvió a reír y se alejó de Rodolphus. Se quedó mirando pensativamente por la ventana mientras su marido se detenía a mirar su espalda, puede que deseando hechizarla o llevársela a la cama. Narcisa no estaba muy segura de querer saber la intención que brillaba en los ojos oscuros de su cuñado.

-No te estás casando sólo con Malfoy, ya sabes.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo Narcisa arrastrando las palabras, irritada ante el tono de suficiencia de su hermana-. No estaba al tanto de que fuera a compartir mi matrimonio con alguien más.

Rodolphus se volvió súbitamente hacia ella, la intensidad en sus ojos que antes había ido dirigida a su hermana ahora era para ella. Se río bruscamente.

-Al principio, eso fue lo que pensamos.

Volvió a reírse y rodeó a Bellatrix entre sus brazos para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Bellatrix no sonrió, pero su mirada cambió con rapidez de la furia a algo más.

_Oh, maldita sea_, pensó Narcisa irritada, y añadió con frialdad:

-No era consciente de que estabas de mal humor, Bellatrix. Solamente quería escapar de Madre y sus arengas sobre loscubertería de las mesas yla distribución de los embargo, si te apetece, volveré en otro momento más oportuno. -Narcisa abrió su bolso y sacó la invitación impresa en papel de vitela, el lema de los Black _Toujours Pur_ estampado en relieve en la cubierta con rica tinta negra-. Aquí está tu invitación al baile que Madre se ha empeñado en organizar para mí -dijo Narcisa, su voz tensa. Dejó la invitación con brusquedad en el escritorio que había ante ella.

Bellatrix se apartó de su marido y sonrió a Narcisa con falsa brevedad y ojos negros muertos.

-Pensé que estarías contenta de tener un baile en tu honor, Narcisa -dijo en voz baja, sus manos de dedos largos rasgando el sobre para abrirlo despacio. Narcisa se encontró fascinaba por el gesto. _Es experta en la destrucción_.

Narcisa apartó su atención de ella y caminó hasta la puerta. Notaba los ojos de Bellatrix ardiendo en su espalda como si una llama estuviera lamiéndole la piel. Mantuvo la cabeza alta con resolución. Se detuvo ante la puerta, la mano en el picaporte, y miró por encima de su hombro a Bellatrix.

-No soy tú, hermana. Te advertí que dejaras continuamente de confundirme contigo como hermanas que somos, pero no nos parecemos nada.

-Es un asesino, Narcisa, y es uno de los mejores que he visto nunca.

La voz de Bellatrix se parecía a su mirada, muerta y desalmada. Narcisa sonrió fugazmente y se encontró con los ojos vacíos de Bella con los suyos azules y calmados.

-Lo sé -dijo simplemente y entonces se volvió y salió de la habitación. Creyó escuchar el estrépito de algo al romperse en la habitación al salir de la casa, pero no le prestó atención.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: La cita del título está sacada de **_**The lake**_**, poema de Edgar Allan Poe ('**_**Yet that terror was not fright, But a tremulous delight'**_**).**

**N/A. En fin. Tengo ya tan abandonado esto que ni me molesto en inventarme una excusa. Qué lástima, qué poco escribo últimamente. Tengo ganas, pero me da mucha pereza y apenas tengo ideas… y se me ha ocurrido continuar esto, bastante más fácil que empezar de cero una historia, a ver si lo acabo de una vez y recupero la facilidad que tenía antes para escribir. Espero no haberme oxidado demasiado. Y que os guste : D**

**HIELO**

**XVII. PERO EL TERROR NO ERA ESPANTO, SINO TEMBLOROSO DELEITE**

La siguiente vez que Narcisa pudo pasar algo de tiempo con Lucius fue en su baile de compromiso. El salón de baile había sido engalanado con flores blancas y luces blancas, una decoración tan elegante y etérea que resultaba tan apropiada como ridícula. Narcisa vestía una túnica del más pálido y gélido azul, tanto que parecía casi blanco. Parecía encantadora e inocente, y apenas había localizado a Lucius cuando este enarcó su ceja nada más verla.

—Buscando parecer inmaculada, ¿no? —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica, y ella abrió los ojos con inocencia.

—¿Por qué, señor Malfoy? No entiendo qué intenta insinuar, señor. —Agitó las pestañas, una afectación que jamás había empleado. Él se había mostrado predeciblemente divertido, limitándose a ofrecerle su brazo para escoltarla a la sala de baile. Antes de entrar, se inclinó y susurró:

—¿Sabes qué me hace, mi querida Narcisa, verte entera de blanco?

Odiándose a sí misma por la traicionera urgencia del deseo, contuvo la respiración y luchó por recuperar la compostura.

—Me temo que no, señor Malfoy. —Esbozó una sonrisa tonta y él se rió con suavidad en su oreja.

—Me hace querer deshonrarla —susurró, y ella dio un traspié. Él soltó una carcajada, un sonido divertido y malicioso.

La madre de Narcisa se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación dando las instrucciones de último momento a los elfos domésticos, y su padre estaba hablando con Rodolphus en la esquina en voz baja mientras dirigía miradas nerviosas a su mujer. Narcisa, viéndose a salvo por el momento de espectadores curiosos, se inclinó y pegó su boca a la oreja de él.

—Me hace querer permitírtelo —ronroneó, riéndose ante el sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas.

—_Touché_, señorita Black —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y con su brazo atrapó la mano de ella posesivamente—. Debemos atender esa cuestión en cuanto hayamos visto a nuestros invitados.

No había ni un indicio de incorrección en su tono; podría haber estado hablando sobre llevar el anillo a reajustarlo u otro tema trivial. Los ojos de Lucius brillaban llenos de tentación, pero los cerró brevemente, y cuando los abrió volvía a tener la misma inescrutable mirada gris de siempre.

Narcisa permaneció de pie en la línea de recepción a su lado y dio la mano a cientos de personas que ni le importaban ni le interesaban. Sin embargo, iba a ser la esposa de un mago muy importante y se figuró que debería acostumbrarse. No lo hizo más llevadero. Hubiera sido imposible para cualquiera notar la irritación que sentía; esto no era nada que no hubiese realizado antes. Quizá los eventos recientes habían acabado con su habilidad para sonreír con gracia en este tipo de ocasiones.

Por su parte, Lucius se encontraba al lado de ella con una expresión educada en su rostro; ni sonriendo ni con el ceño fruncido, parecía lo más benigno de lo que era capaz. Narcisa no entendía cómo podía engañarlos a todos, pero al parecer tenía tanto éxito con su máscara como ella misma. _Quizá encuentre mi actuación igual de fácil de leer_, pensó. Eventualmente, su madre la separó del lado de Lucius, y se vio forzada a mezclarse con los invitados, aceptando sus felicitaciones y sonriendo gentilmente ante sus buenos deseos. Muchas de las brujas jóvenes de su edad parecían molestas con Narcisa por alejar a tan solicitado mago del mercado.

Narcisa todavía poseía sus agudos sentidos de observación, y escuchó susurros en el salón de baile que definitivamente no estaban destinados a sus oídos. _Orion y Ariana deben estar encantados con el matrimonio de su hija_, era uno de los más comunes. _Después de todo_, escuchó cotillear a varias mujeres,_ la mayor huyó con algún Muggle y la mediana, esa Bellatrix, se casó con un Sangre Limpia que tiene poco más a su nombre que esa vieja casa laberíntica. _Narcisa encontró divertido que se refirieran a Bellatrix como "esa Bellatrix", aun cuando ella estaba de parte de su hermana. Shadowbarrow era bastante más agradable que "una vieja casa laberíntica", a pesar de que la fortuna de los Lestrange no pudiera compararse a la de los Malfoy.

Hubo varios murmullos sobre el prometido y su "reputación cuestionable", y Narcisa rezó para que sus padres no los escucharan al menos hasta _después_ de la boda. Eran hipersensibles a los rumores y el escándalo, con razón, y Narcisa se sentía presionada para ser la hija obediente. _Haré el papel de la sumisa señorita Black por ellos_, pensó, dando sorbitos al champagne, _y luego pasaré a ser la señora Malfoy. Entonces vestiré túnicas rojas si me apetece_. Las conversaciones en voz baja sobre Lucius no eran nada que no hubiera escuchado antes: sus tratos de negocios, sus actividades dudosas con el Ministerio y la cuestión de si estaba o no asociado con Lord Voldemort, quien causaba tanta agitación en la comunidad mágica. Narcisa no prestó atención pero se aseguró de recordar los comentarios —y, por ende, la identidad de los que los habían hecho— para discutirlos posteriormente con su prometido. El pensamiento de tener a alguien que se beneficiara de sus habilidades clandestinas la complació por primera vez en su vida. _Malfoy no sospecha lo buen regalo de boda que va a ser esto._

Se hacía tarde. El salón de baile estaba lleno de gente que o bien no conocía o bien no le gustaba, y le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír. Había rellenado su copa de champagne con agua y no pensaba en otra cosa que en su cama y en huir de toda aquella cháchara y felicitaciones vacías. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y llevó su mirada hasta el otro lado de la habitación para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Lucius fijos en ella. Durante toda la noche, siempre que había notado que el vello del cuello se le ponía de punta, se había encontrado con su mirada habitual, gélida e intensa. _Quiero deshonrarte…_

Él, brevemente, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, fuera de la sala de baile, se excusó de la conversación y salió. _Quiere que lo siga_, se dio cuenta Narcisa, y se excusó asimismo de la conversación. Caminó por el corredor oscuro y, al no encontrar rastro de su prometido, continuó por el pasillo. Los tacones resonaban en el suelo a medida que se alejaba del ruido de la fiesta.

—¿Lucius?

Intentó llamarlo y susurrar al mismo tiempo, lo que acabó en un tono mucho más reprobatorio de lo que había pretendido.

Una mano apareció de la oscuridad sombría y la agarró por el brazo. La arrastró hasta un pasillo lateral que llevaba a las cocinas. Narcisa chilló ultrajada hasta que la alzaron contra una figura familiar, alta y delgada.

—¡Lucius! —siseó, y esta vez la irritación sí fue intencionada—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estoy tan espantosamente aburrido, Narcisa —se quejó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. No me siento capaz de estrechar otra mano o escuchar ninguna afirmación más sobre lo jodidamente perfecta que eres —dijo, atrapándola contra una puerta de madera. Ella apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad.

—Pienso que debería estar de acuerdo, Malfoy —le espetó de vuelta, pero su voz había perdido mucho de su enfado anterior. Su reacción no era algo que pudiera controlar. En cualquier caso, Narcisa tampoco estaba muy segura de querer controlarlo.

—Te conozco, Narcisa, y tú no eres la mujer con la que todo el mundo piensa que me caso —dijo, sus manos moviéndose por su cuerpo con una urgencia brusca. Con sus dedos rozó los pezones, haciéndola arquear su cuerpo contra el de él desvergonzadamente.

—Bueno, yo también estoy al tanto de que mi prometido de Sangre Limpia cuenta con algo más que con un apellido noble y una gran fortuna —replicó, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta mientras llevaba los brazos al cuello de él—. Quizá podrías admitir que somos perfectos el uno _para el otro_ —añadió con la respiración agitada cuando él recorrió con la lengua el contorno de su oreja.

—Supongo —contestó con aire de suficiencia, sus manos apartando la túnica de Narcisa y los dedos de una de sus manos haciéndole cosas deliciosas mientras se las arreglaba con su propia ropa con la otra—. Sin embargo, soy impaciente, y ahora mismo solo hay una cosa en la que puedo pensar para curar el aburrimiento. —La cogió por los muslos e hizo que le rodease la cintura con las piernas, introduciéndose bruscamente en ella. Narcisa le mordió el hombro para detener su grito y se regodeó en su fiero siseo de placer.

Narcisa gimió, la sensación familiar de la inminente liberación recorriéndola entera mientras él se agarraba a ella y la embestía sin pensarlo. No podía verlo en la oscuridad; solo una fina franja de luz colándose en el estrecho hueco, cayéndole sobre el hombro. El sonido de su respiración mezclada y la ceguera erótica de ser incapaz de ver al otro aumentaban su excitación. Ella vio el hilo de luz refulgir sobre su anillo de diamantes y acercó la boca a la oreja de Lucius.

—He disfrutado de los cumplidos sobre mi anillo —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ante sus palabras, él se tensó y la embistió una última vez mientras le mordía en el cuello, un gemido escapando de él. Narcisa rió encantada, aferrándose a su túnica para sentirlo más cerca, respirando pesadamente. Bajó las piernas y le sonrió. En la oscuridad, podía sentir sobre los hombros el pelo que a él se le había escapado de la coleta. Las piernas de Narcisa temblaron por el esfuerzo, y sintió el placer que el estremecimiento produjo en él cuando se incorporó y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Nunca vamos a hacer esto en una cama en toda nuestra vida de casados, Malfoy? —preguntó mientras se alejaba para colocarse la ropa.

—Puede que no —le respondió—. Tampoco creo que te importe —añadió arrastrando las palabras en su tono de suficiencia, su arrogancia a la vez molesta y excitante.

Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta descansar sus labios sobre los de Lucius.

—No me importa —dijo contra su boca, y él la besó por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado en el pasillo.

—Te dije que quería deshonrarte. Uno no puede ser deshonrado adecuadamente en una cama, después de todo.

—No preguntaré cómo eres tan entendido en las sutilezas de deshonrar a una mujer joven —replicó, y él volvió a besarla.

—Pienso que debo guardarme unos cuantos secretos bajo la manga, Narcisa —contestó en ese tono enfurecido.

—Supongo, Lucius. Mejor regresemos a la fiesta —dijo Narcisa con voz divertida, sintiéndose llena de energía. Ambos realizaron un hechizo limpiador apresurado y adecentaron su ropa antes de regresar al pasillo que llevaba al salón. Casi habían llegado a la puerta cuando escucharon una risa suave.

—Vaya, me preguntaba dónde estaríais.

Lucius se tensó al escuchar las palabras, y ella sintió como la mano de él se movía a su lado como si buscara su varita, pero Narcisa apoyo con suavidad su mano sobre el brazo de él.

Narcisa sonrió con frialdad a su hermana, quien se apoyaba con toda tranquilidad contra la pared contigua a la puerta, dirigiéndoles una mirada oscura de suficiencia de quien sabe demasiado.

—Te creo, hermana. —Narcisa arrastró las palabras de una forma muy similar a la de Malfoy—. Si no recuerdo mal, te encontré ahí mismo con Rodolphus la noche de tu fiesta de compromiso, ¿recuerdas? Solamente continúo la tradición de la familia Black.

Sonriendo, Narcisa caminó de vuelta al salón de baile con la cabeza bien alta, prometiéndose disfrutar de la expresión de sorpresa de su hermana tanto como del agradable recuerdo que ahora tenía de su propio baile de compromiso.


End file.
